Sixty Days
by snmwordbender
Summary: Sixty Days. That was all it took for one mighty daiyoukai to look beyond his set beliefs. That was all it took for one surprising miko to realize what was right before her. That was all it took to fall in love.
1. Day 1

**Day 1:**

Sesshoumaru was not one to take things on blind faith. If he was to follow through with anything he wanted evidence, proof, that what decision he made would be the right one. He would not suffer any foolish consequences.

So, before he could leave his ward in the hands of his half-brother and his ragtag group - as the little girl so desperately wanted for some reason unknown to him - he needed to make sure she would be safe. He would not let any harm come upon those he claimed to be his. And so, for the sake of Rin, he began to observe them.

His half-brother he spared little time, he knew the hanyou was brash, unreasonable, a terrible fighter, but loyal. So while Sesshoumaru wouldn't trust Inuyasha's sword skill…well, he would reserve his comments to himself.

The monk was surprisingly canny and rather observant. His spiritual powers didn't seem very great but he was an adequate fighter, in his own right. This made the great dog demon feel marginally better. He didn't really care much for the monk's lecherous side, though he knew it was mostly aimed at the demon slayer.

The taijiya was probably the most skilled fighter of the group. Calculating, strong, and rather attracted to the monk – as much as the monk was to her it would seem. Her sense of loyalty though was lower than the others. After further examination it was not a sense of loyalty she lacked, but rather she feared emotional pain. He snorted, even he knew those around her who she called friends would not betray her. But she would protect her friends with her life.

The young fox demon was too young to be considered a protector and he knew the little one would do well with Rin as a playmate. Truly the fox demon was the main reason his ward even wanted to come over to his half-brother's group for a visit. And Sesshoumaru knew it would be good for her to play with another child.

Then there was the miko, a rather untrained but surprisingly powerful miko. How she had such great power but never been trained was a mystery. She seemed to be full of mysteries. She was undeniably loyal, somewhat hotheaded but also unreasonably forgiving. She coddled the fox demon in an oddly motherly fashion, argued with the hanyou yet still cared for him, and chatted amiably with the taijiya and the monk. Why a miko, someone born hating demons, would consort so easily with them was confusing. Sometimes he would come back to observe the group he would find the miko gone.

After tracing her scent one of those times, he followed it – a surprisingly refreshing smell like that of rain – to the wooden structure dubbed the "Bone Eaters Well" to find her scent had just…disappeared. She seemed to be an odd creature, but suitable for taking care of his ward.

And so, the first day he came up to the group.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," greeted the monk, a smile on his face even though he was wary, "Can we be of help to you?"

His brother was impressively silent, though that was mostly like due to the warning glare the miko had sent before hand.

He noted carefully that it seemed she was the alpha female of his brother's pack; all the others seemed to wait for her to take the lead. For some reason he was not surprised.

Sesshoumaru then looked over his shoulder and Ah-Un, who gracefully took his cue, brought out his ward. The young girl was clearly anxious and also excited, as could be told by his unfailing nose and her wiggling on the saddle.

The miko then stepped forward, eyes bright, despite his half-brother's low growl and looked up at Rin with a beaming smile.

"Hello there, my name's Kagome. What's your name?"

Rin looked up shyly and then, after glancing at her protector for reassurance, announced, "Rin is Rin."

The miko's smile softened, "It's nice to meet you Rin. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned to bow in his direction as she asked, "Would you please allow Rin to stay? I know Shippo would love to play with her. Wouldn't you Shippo?"

Shippo leapt forward eagerly, the idea of having a playmate extremely appealing to the young fox demon, "Yes!"

Sesshoumaru nodded regally, pleased with how the miko made the offer before he had to explain. He looked closer at her and saw a knowing smile grace her lips, his eyebrow quirked up in her direction. Did she offer…for his sake? If anything her smile just grew.

His eyes glanced over at his ward and her beaming face, a glance was spared again at the human, still wearing that smile and not at all afraid to meet his gaze. A victorious glint shone in her eyes, this offer had clearly not been made just for Rin's sake.

Her intuitiveness was pleasant, yet it irked him how this human would do something to make it "easy" for him. He was killing perfection; he would back down from no challenge.

But at the moment he let it slide. For Rin's sake.

Though, he would have to correct the miko on her lack of formality. He was no mere demon to be addressed without proper recognition of his lordly status.

Rin had scrambled off Ah-Un and rushed over to bow, properly showing her manners so as to not disgrace her lord and offered her thanks.

Kagome took the little girl's hand, Shippo took the other and – after thanking Sesshoumaru they rushed off to play. The rest of her pack stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that their alpha had left.

The great dog demon turned to walk off, his ward had gotten her wish and he had things to do. Ah-Uh plopped down contently to stay with Rin. Sesshoumaru knew no harm would come to Rin when in the care of such a pack and under the eye of the two-headed dragon. He scoffed silently, unlike Jaken who, though the imp cared for the girl, seemed to "misplace" her quite frequently.

The Ice Prince had a feeling he would be seeing this ragtag group quite a bit more if Rin was happy when he returned. And knowing his ward, she would be very happy.

He refrained from giving a sigh. He really didn't feel like putting up with the hanyou that he had the unfortunate burden of calling his half-brother, but the miko flashed across his mind and he found that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad it the miko proved to be as interesting as she appeared to be.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2:**

Sesshoumaru returned the following day to collect his ward and the first person he found was the miko.

She was by the Bone Eater's Well, simply sitting there. After closer examination it was clear to see she was attempting to mediate.

Attempting being the key word.

"Miko."

She opened her eyes with a startled jerk before a smile graced her features as she caught sight of him.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru!"

He didn't respond, letting the lack of proper formality go at the moment so as to study her closer until she began to blush under his examination; she muttered, "I know. I'm not good at meditating. I've been trying to work on it."

Sesshoumaru, of course, hated being left with questions unanswered. "Why?"

At this the miko shrugged. "I've never had to do it before."

"You are a miko." He stated, pointing out the obvious. Mikos meditated.

She gave a somewhat absent nod as her eyes traveled to gaze out in the distance, "Yes. But I didn't always know I was a miko."

"Impossible." Truly, these humans were hopeless. Spiritual powers were not something that just developed overnight.

"If I lived here all my life then yes, that would be pretty impossible," she agreed easily, rolling her neck and shoulders as she stood up. "But, where I come from there are no real miko or any demons that I know of, so I was never even aware of my powers." She shook her head rapidly, "I'm sorry, here I am rambling and you are probably eager to see Rin. I'll take you to her."

Sesshoumaru decided not to point out that he could very easily find his ward without any assistance but allowed the miko to walk beside him as they made their way back to the village.

The miko began to speak again, her hands moving animatedly. "I've been trying to practice meditating every morning for the past two weeks but I just haven't been able to get the hang of it. It's really frustrating! So, Sesshoumaru, I don't mean to be rude, but could you give me any pointers?"

Sesshoumaru did not understand some of the phrases she said but her plea for assistance was clear enough. "You think too much."

The miko ducked her head in embarrassed agreement. He glanced her out of the corner of her eye, catching the array of expressions that flickered across her face, like reading characters from a scroll.

"Just breathe."

She looked up at him, face thoughtful. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I was thinking too hard about all the reasons it wasn't working instead of just relaxing." She grinned and a bounce appeared in her step, "I can't wait to try it tomorrow!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the petite miko now exuding happiness, her optimism appeared with ease and it was well suited to her. She was an oddity though. Where was it she came from that there were no demons? Mikos were rather rare, but demons? No demons, she had said it so quickly and casually that one could have easily not comprehended what she was saying. But…she said there were no demons? That was impossible. But yet he smelled no deceit from her, she was honest. He would have to further examine this later.

They arrived at the village quickly and Sesshoumaru ended up taking the lead as they tracked down his ward, only for miko and demon to stop at the sight of the village children running around playing. Rin and the young fox demon were among them, laughing cheerfully.

"Thank you for allowing us to take care of Rin," whispered the miko after a moment, "I haven't seen Shippo have this much fun in a long time."

"Hn." He didn't say it, but he hadn't seen Rin truly laugh like that. Her laughter gently demanded attention. Drawing gazes to her wide, welcoming smile and the long lashes that would sweep her cheeks when her eyes closed and her head fell back in delight. Sesshoumaru felt content to just keep on watching that expression, her happiness made him pleased.

She was his pack, his responsibility. Ee took care of those under his protection, their physical and emotional wellbeing. Well, at least with Rin anyways. Jaken he found was something of an honorary pack member considering the imp just included himself without true permission. But yes, he most definitely would be seeing the miko's pack more often if this was the result.

"Would you like to have some tea while the kids finish up their game?"

He looked down at the miko's expectant face and found himself giving a nod. He watched with slight fascination at the way her features transformed when she smiled up at him. For a human, she was not bad looking, especially when she smiled. He gave a mental shake of his head, perhaps all the time spent with Rin made him soft towards human females. He definitely felt no such softness towards the counterpart of the human species.

"Wonderful! If you would just follow me Sesshoumaru and I'll get us some tea in no time!"

Sesshoumaru let the miko take the lead to a small hut and kept an ear open to Rin's laughter. Hn. Good. The hut was close enough that Rin was in his sight. He took a seat on the porch as the miko hurried into the small abode.

The miko bustled about and then presented him with the beverage. They both relaxed comfortably outside; it was too warm a day to be cooped up inside.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked after they had finished their tea.

"Hn."

"Would you mind bringing Rin around more often? I know Shippo would love the company and she truly is a wonderful little girl."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, curious if she was saying this just to appease him as she seemingly did the day before, but she looked at the children solemnly, not even regarding him as she asked the question.

Sesshoumaru also looked back out of the children, noting once again his ward's exuberant face. "Hn."

"May I take that as a yes?"

He glanced at the miko out of the corner of his eyes. She was looking at him in the same manner, a twinkle was present in her eye and slight, playful smirk tugged at her lips.

He inclined his head and watched again as her face began to glow with her smile. It was interesting how the littlest things could please her so immensely. He found he rather liked eliciting such a response from her. He then realized what he had just thought and was surprised with himself. Any humans, beside Rin, held no true value to his being, yet this little miko kept sneaking her way into his thoughts, making him curious. His runaway thoughts were interrupted when the miko chirped.

"Well it seems like we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other!"

"Hn."

Indeed.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3:**

He was out patrolling, as per usual. Rin was still sleeping so Jaken and Ah-Un were keeping watch over her back at their camp. But this time, without even realizing it, he had strayed back to his half-brother's village and his nose picked up a fresh scent. Fresh. Light. Feminine. Ah, the miko.

Curious as to what the miko was doing outside before the sun had even risen, considering most humans didn't like to rise before dawn – his knowledge of this had come from a quick study of human's after taking in Rin, but that was a different story.

With his inhuman speed he reached the girl shortly. Settling into the foliage as any good beast could do, he observed. He was not surprised to see her meditating. She faced eastward, waiting for the rising sun, her eyes closed and face much more tranquil than when he had seen her meditating the day before.

He examined her profile in a detached manner. Taking in the details of her form, her small nose and the Cupid's bow her upper lip had. Black tresses were let down loose to fall to her waist in gentle waves and framing her face. She was so peaceful at the moment but he knew from yesterday she also had no problem acting like an energetic child. She looked and acted much like Rin, perhaps that was while he was able to tolerate her so easily.

Looking closer he noticed her spiritual powers, a shining pink form of reiki, started to glow from her inner core and expand outward, slowly pushing its way through her skin and making her glow. The power built up around her, dancing hazardously due to her lack of training but so bright it was close to blinding. Such power in a human. If she was in Naraku's hands she could be a serious threat to himself and his pack.

He paused, reflecting over the thought for a moment. Though untrained, it truly was hard to deny her raw power. She could be a valuable asset to him, and if he was correct on his hunch about his ward, a valuable mentor if Rin truly did turn out to have miko powers.

Of course, this girl before him would have no chance of being able to mentor another if she was not even to understand her own abilities.

If he had been any other being he probably would have given a sigh at the task he had just set before him, but he was Sesshoumaru and he would show no sign of weakness even from the thought that he, a great demon lord, would be training a miko how to use her powers.

If anyone had told Sesshoumaru a hundred years ago he would be doing such a task, he probably would have cut them down then and there for such insane thoughts, but yet, here he was.

He paused his thoughts to return to watching the miko as she tried to tame her flickering reiki. The brilliant pink of her spiritual powers was an uncanny match to his own color of demon energy. The resemblance was unsettling because there was no such thing as coincidence, that was a word for fools.

Her face was still tranquil even as she fought fiercely to calm her powers that were still dancing like a flame in the wind. Sesshoumaru was pleased that her battle – the likes of which was no easy task as Sesshoumaru remembered the trials of mastering his youkai as a pup – though difficult did not show on her face. Then, with something like a sigh, her reiki paused all its motion and slowly receded back into the core of her being and was carefully blanketed, muffling some of her glow.

At this Sesshoumaru gave pause, this miko claimed to be untrained but yet she had mastered such a challenging trick of hiding one's of own being. Granted, she did not cover it completely for any demon could still tell she was a miko but, only a being with as much power as Sesshoumaru would be able to tell how much power she truly had and only if they looked for it.

The Ice Prince decided he chosen well in this miko, she would most certainly be interesting unlike so many others of her species that were truly unbearable in their dullness and lack of, well, life.

The girl gave a sigh, a slight smile softening her lips, and with her eyes still closed she called out, "Good morning Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was pleased with his unofficial pupil for having noticed his presence, which he had concealed so other beings would be unable to sense him, unless they gave actual effort. Having been able to do some meant one thing, she was powerful. Granted, she had only been able to do so while her powers had been let free but he was still impressed.

She turned to look at him, dark and earthly brown eyes opened sleepily. He inclined his head in greeting as he ventured out of the tree-line and took a seat by her side. The gentle brushing of her gaze passed over him as her eyes fastened on the horizon.

For a moment they just sat in silence, looking out at the painted sky the sunrise offered and basking in the tranquility of nature. It was relaxing. This would be a good place should he ever be in need of some time for meditation. He quickly banished the thought, though peaceful the scent of his half-brother still lingered in the air and this little meadow was much too close to the noise and stench of the village.

"Thank you for the advice you gave me yesterday," she began, "it worked wonderfully! I was even able to let my reiki loose a little bit." Her voice lowered to a grumble, "I could barely control it though. Ugh, it seems like one thing after another that I have to work on and I have no idea of how heck I'm going to learn to control my powers and -" She gave Sesshoumaru a sheepish glance. "I'm sorry. I just get really frustrated that I can't control my powers better."

He gave her a long look, to the point Kagome was blushing again just as she did yesterday for her incompetence when he said, "This Sesshoumaru will teach you."

He looked her out of the corner of his eye, ready to see her gratitude and her all but throwing herself at his feet and somehow he wasn't surprised when she didn't react quite as she should.

She turned to gawk at him, jaw dropped and eyes ridiculously wide. Yes, shocked with appreciation from his gratitude.

"You? Teach me?" She confirmed.

"That is what this Sesshoumaru said."

And then…she laughed.

At first he let it slide; humans had bizarre reactions to things after all, but moments passed and she hadn't stopped, instead it got worse. She had bent over in her mirth, clutching at her stomach and having flopped to the ground as moisture started to pool in her eyes. The more she laughed the more insulted Sesshoumaru got, how dare she laugh at him when he offered her such kindness!

Finally she composed herself, swiping at her eyes quickly and taking a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I wasn't laughing at you."

He gave her a dull look because truly, what else could she have been laughing at?

She blushed, finally behaving properly and acting abashed as she began to fiddle with her fingers. "It's just, the thought of you, the great and mighty demon lord, teaching me, a miko how to use her powers took me by surprise. Can you understand why the idea sounded a little odd to me?"

This would have been a wonderful moment for a good, long, drawn out sigh of exasperation but that was not Sesshoumaru's way. Instead he replied, "You would be surprised how similar your spiritual powers and this Sesshoumaru's youkai are."

At this the miko grew thoughtful, head cocking to the side as she her gaze studied him, taking in the youkai marking and demon claws. "So, you could really teach me?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. Granted, he thought to himself, there were some things he could not teach her for while his youkai and her reiki were similar there still were differences. But when the time came, well, that time was far enough away that he need not trouble over it for now.

"Thank you!" The girl chirped, bringing his attention back to her, and out of nowhere she began to blush again, "I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself to you. I'm Kagome! I will be honored to be your student!"

Kagome. Hn.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4:**

Sesshoumaru came back to pick up his pupil, ready to take her under his wing and continue about his traveling ways. The sound of his half-brother's irate voice greeted him.

"No way in hel-"

"Language Inuyasha!"

"You're not going with that bas-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome you're not going with him!"

"He's going to teach me Inuyasha! Don't you think it would help us fight Naraku if I could actually use my powers?"

"You do use your powers!"

"Inuyasha!" the miko gave an exasperated sigh, "This is ridiculous. We've been over this at least a hundred times already. If you don't want me to be alone with him-"

At this the young kitsune gave a cry of protest and she amended, "If you don't want Shippo and I to be alone with him, come with us."

"I'm not putting up with that bas-" Insert deadly glare. "Him."

"Then I don't get why we are still arguing about this."

"Ahem, Kagome?" the demon slayer spoke up.

His pupil spun around. "Sesshoumaru! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you had to see that, Inuyasha was just being unreasonable."

"Do I have to remind you he tried to kill us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Inuyasha, don't you remember that all of you have tried to kill me or intimidate me one time or another?"

All of them? Kill her? It seemed he would also have to teach his new student not to befriend others so easily after they endangered her life.

"Besides," she continued, oblivious to her new mentor's mental note taking, "I have a pretty good feeling if Sesshoumaru truly had been trying to kill us we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She turned back to address Sesshoumaru, "Anyways, Shippo and I are all packed and ready to head out."

"Hn."

Inuyasha rounded on Sesshoumaru, as the great daiyoukai had anticipated. What good pack member would just allow their alpha to leave? Sesshoumaru had a feeling the hanyou would not just let the issue drop, nor let his treasured miko go off with his "evil brother". Though the great demon lord had no liking for it he would put up with the miko's pack. There was no way he was going to let such a valuable asset slip through his hands merely because of his half-brother's stubbornness.

"If you think I'm going to let Kagome and Shippo travel alone with you then you are dead wrong."

Sesshoumaru just gave him a dull look. If he didn't have to put up with the hanyou then he wasn't going to. There was no way he was offering to do such a thing merely for Inuyasha's sake.

The half-demon heaved a great sigh finally and declared, "Miroku, Sango, pack up, looks like we're traveling with the bas-"

"Inuyasha."

There was a slight growl before he continued, "We're going to be traveling with the prick after all. We're leaving in ten minutes!"

With that the monk and demon slayer, both with smiles on their faces, scurried off to collect their things and Kagome turned back to face her new mentor.

"Thank you for allowing this Sesshoumaru," she murmured graciously. "I know you two don't have fond of feelings for each other and this means a lot to me."

He look at her and humored her with a response, "They are your pack."

She blinked a moment before one of those facial-transforming smiles of hers appeared. "I never thought of them that way, but yes, they are. So thank you Sesshoumaru. Shippo."

When his name was called, the young demon jumped to the miko's shoulder and said his own thanks to which Sesshoumaru gave a regal nod. He knew Rin would be pleased with this development.

The others were ready within a matter of minutes and Sesshoumaru lead the way, the miko following close behind him, her pleasant scent of rain seeped about her to gently encase those around her. He was not excluded.

The monk and demon slayer lingered a little ways behind with the faithful fire cat. Inuyasha was at the very end of the group, grumbling under his breath so loud that even his human companions could probably hear it.

They ignored his complaints though, Kagome and the kit were chatting happily as were the monk and the demon slayer. They were in good spirits as they followed behind Sesshoumaru at a leisurely pace and he even heard Kagome make a comment, directed at the hanyou, about how nice of a pace they were going at, to which the miko received a growl. Sesshoumaru allowed a slight smirk to grace his features.

When they arrived at camp Jaken began squawking protests until he was given a warning, and Rin was jumping all about in joy. She rushed to her lord's side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looked down at her, placing a hand on her head. "Rin."

She beamed up at him, that look of awe and respect was something he was use to seeing when others warriors looked at him, but joy and tenderness? That was something only this little human had on her face when she looked at him. It was such an oddity that he did not want to lose it.

She began to bounce, distracting him from his terrible habit of getting lost in his wandering thoughts – others might dub it "daydreaming" – and he released her, watching as she instantly threw herself into the miko's arms and the two began greeting each other in bubbling tones. Rin's trust was not earned easily and that the miko had done so over such a short period of time was impressive.

"Rin is so happy to see Lady Kagome!" Rin cheered before bounding over to the young fox demon and taking hold of his hand, "Shippo too!"

Kagome chuckled before kneeling down to his ward's height and inquiring, "Would it be alright if my friends and I travel with you for a while?"

Rin's eyes went wide before she bounded back over to her lord's side, Shippo in tow, as she still hadn't released his hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

Rin began to jump up and down with joy. Thankfully she refrained from squealing, as she knew it hurt her lord's ears.

Jaken seeing his lord beginning to turn and wander off squawked, "Rin! Hurry up you foolish girl or Lord Sesshoumaru is going to leave you behind!"

The girl just giggled and hurried to Ah-Un's side, pulling Shippo up atop the two-headed dragon and the group continued on without pause.

Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome chatted amiably with the children and he felt something akin to a long forgotten memory, in that moment, he felt satisfied and perhaps not quite happy, but something very close to it.

* * *

**A/N: Now things will really start rolling as they will be able to spend time together! I can't wait to hear what you think so if you enjoyed something please send me a review!**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5:**

His light meditative state, for the great Sesshoumaru rarely needed sleep, came to an end as the earth began to wake with the approaching dawn. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his pack, as well as those who were temporarily under his care. He very much hoped it was only temporary.

Jaken was snoring lightly curled up against Ah-Un.

Rin, burrowed into the strange contraption the miko called a "sleeping bag", snuggled against Kagome's side. Both girls had rather peaceful faces, in that moment so trusting and vulnerable that he found himself lingering upon them until he had to force his attention away.

The fox demon was huddled into his pupil's other side, happily asleep.

The demon slayer slept against the nekomata, the lecherous monk was only an arm's length away.

Then the hanyou was up in the tree, clutching his precious sword. It would have been the perfect time for an eye roll.

His eyes roamed back over to the girls and he saw Kagome looking back at him. She gave a smile before sneaking her arms out of the sleeping bag and giving a stretch. He watched lethargically as she slowly wiggled her way out of the bag, tucked the kids back in, and made her way over to his side.

She gave a tired little hum accompanied with a stretch before sitting next to him, "Good morning."

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru, will we be able to start training today?"

He gave her a dull look. "This Sesshoumaru has given his word that he will train you."

Kagome beamed, "Great!" She ducked her head, startled by her own voice. She had been rather loud after all. Giving him a sheepish grin, a slight blush warmed her cheeks as she continued in a hushed voice, "When do we start?"

He rose to his feet, listening as she quickly scrambled to her own and gave Jaken a nudge with his foot. Others might have called it a kick, but to call such a motion that gave no true injury a kick? Well, that would just be pitiful.

"MY LORD!" he squawked before instantly dropping his voice to a whisper after another nudge, "Yes my lord?"

"I will be training the miko. Watch over camp and see to it that we are not disturbed."

"As you wish my lord!"

Sesshoumaru strode off interested to see that the miko fell into step beside him rather than following behind, as she only seemed to do when they were not in the presence of others. This show of equality while in private intrigued him, but he was pleased she still showed the proper respect while in the company of others.

She seemed content to walk in silence, another thing he was pleased with, as they traveled far enough away so as not to be disturbed by their pack-mates. While he found that he did not mind her chatter he also enjoyed the soothing noises of nature.

They reached a spot, seemingly no different than the rest of the forest they had walked through but that was where Sesshoumaru chose to sit.

Kagome dutifully followed suit. Crossing her legs in the traditional mediation pose, watching him expectantly.

"Close your eyes."

Her eyes fell shut as she let his voice wash over her.

"The only thing you can hear is my voice…let everything else fall away…"

He felt as she began to fall deeper into herself, her breath slowing into a calm rhythm. He sensed when her reiki began to expand and took a deep breath of his own, her rising spiritual powers gave a tug at his youkai and he let it expand.

"Do you feel your energy?"

Her voice was distant, "Yes."

"Go into it."

"What?" She was startled enough that she almost lost her concentration so Sesshoumaru reached forward, his hand coming to rest upon her forehead, as his mentor has done to him when he was still a pup. Though it worked well enough to settle him down, he was still slightly stunned when she leaned into his touch and instantly calmed.

At first, he didn't do anything, letting her recompose herself. He found the feel of her skin was rather soft and warm, but her hair. It was startlingly similar to the texture of his hair, smooth, silky even. His hair, demon hair, was of course silky in texture for it was something that was passed down to all inuyoukai and even his half-brother's hair was bound to have the same silky quality. But she was a human; even Rin's hair did not have such softness.

He pulled himself away from his wandering thoughts and noticed her breathing had returned to the slow rhythm.

"Now go into it."

"Are you sure?"

"It is a part of you miko, it cannot harm you."

Her voice came back even more distant, "My name is Kagome."

The awareness she had of this world vanished, the only tether she had back to reality was Sesshoumaru. He felt the weight of her trust and would not take it lightly. He was a demon of honor after all.

He kept his hand on her head, watching her physical shell as her spirit ventured into the ethereal realms, going there one time was surely all she would need. This trip would allow her to understand that her reiki was a part of her, not some separate being that needed to be conquered, instead, it was more like a muscle that needed to be trained. Once she understood that he could then teach her how to utilize her powers in this realm.

As he kept his senses aware for any possible threats, he let his eyes roam over her. It was a curious thing, even by demon standards she would pass as acceptable. Her skin was smooth, her lashes long, and her hair was demon quality silky.

Her complex personality was intriguing. She was serene yet energetic. She was seemingly, unknowingly disrespectful but yet at the same time the most polite out of her pack.

His forcefully brought his thoughts to a halt; they were unreasonable. And besides, it was time to bring his student back.

"Miko, you must come back now."

He waited a moment, expecting to feel the change of her spirit reentering her body but nothing happened.

"Miko, this is no time to be exploring, you must come back now."

…Nothing…

"Miko!"

…

"Kagome, return!"

Within a few heartbeats, he felt her energy return to her body and her eyes flew open.

"Sesshoumaru!" She breathed, awe alight in her eyes, "That was amazing! I feel like I've learned so much but yet, oh Sesshoumaru there is still so much for me to learn."

His hand fell away and unbidden he felt his eyes soften. "Hn." Amber locked with that of brown and in that moment they completely understood one another.

The moment was shattered by the unmistakable, brash voice of the hanyou.

Kagome sighed, the light instantly dimming in her eyes with weariness and he found his – to put it gently – dislike for his brother grow even more.

He stood and, deciding to brush off the manners his mother had instilled in him, offered the miko his hand.

She looked up at him, surprised. He tilted his head to the side, and watched as she smiled again, reaching up to place her hand in his and he all but lifted her off the ground, much to her delight.

They strolled back to camp where the miko promptly dealt with the hanyou, and Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as she cried out, "SIT!"

The beaded necklace around his half-brother's neck glowed before pulling him down and crashing him into the ground.

The young fox demon and Rin giggled while the humans stifled their mirth, and Sesshoumaru made a mental note to never let the miko gift him with jewelry.

* * *

**A/N: Slowly but surely they form a connection. I can't wait to hear what you think, so if you enjoyed something please send me a review!**


	6. Day 6

**Day 6:**

Kagome's smile had faded throughout the day. It had been a simple, beautiful morning! The day was bright and warm. Another training with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome was quite proud that she was making progress. She liked to overlook the fact it was very, very little progress, but it was still progress. Shippo and Rin were getting along great, seeing them play together warmed her heart. All in all, the day had been going well.

Until Inuyasha tried to tell Sesshoumaru what to do.

Sesshoumaru at first just ignored his little brother, ever aloof, but Inuyasha wouldn't drop it. Sesshoumaru finally got irritated enough that his hand went to his sword and Kagome hadn't even noticed until the youkai of the angry demons - well demon and half demon but that wasn't really important at the moment - started to blanket her.

Her heart stopped for a moment at the sight of two powerful inu youkai glaring at each other, death in their eyes and teeth barred with threatening intent. Kagome rushed forward - before the thought to stop them even properly processed in her mind. Breathlessly, she threw herself between them, pressing her hands against Sesshoumaru's chest and furiously yelling, "SIT!"

She whipped her head around to glare at her friend. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Miko."

Eyes still filled with fire she snapped her head back around. Brown eyes were being consumed by black as her heart raced furiously in her chest. Her muscles were clenched so hard her small frame was trembling. So much for a peaceful mood.

"You will take your hands off of this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes instantly narrowed. Was he seriously going to try and tell her what to do? Well of course he would. He was the great and mighty Sesshoumaru after all. Everyone was beneath him. They should be honored by his presence. Ha! If he expected her to be submissive like sweet, little Rin he had another thing coming!

"No!" Kagome growled, shoving at him. One shove after another. "You decided to work with us Sesshoumaru! And that means you are going to learn to get along with everyone! Even Inuyasha."

A pained laugh came from behind them and Kagome whirled on the hanyou, hands sparking pink with reiki. "You too! You're just as bad! Sesshoumaru is trying to help us! You could make it easier for him instead of picking a fight every chance you get."

Inuyasha sprung to his feet. A slight grimace flitting across his face before righteous anger overtook his features. "Make it easier for him? Why the hell should I make it easier for him? He never made it easier for me! I could have died and he wouldn't have cared. I don't owe him anything!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Hn."

"And you!" Kagome furiously spun back around, poking the powerful inuyoukai in the chest, not noticing the spark of purification that accompanied her poke. "You need to let go of whatever you got against Inuyasha! He never did anything to you."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her scornfully. "He is brash, unruly. Is that reason enough to not desire any acquaintance with him?"

"You know he wouldn't have been like that if you had actually taken care of him so don't even pull that card!" Kagome reprimanded. "So he got your father's sword. Big whoop. You also have one of your dad's swords and you are a powerful enough that you don't even have to use _either_ of your swords if you don't feel like it! So is it really that big of a deal if Inuyasha has a sword that stops him from going insane? No! No its not!"

Kagome finally took a deep breath, trying to calm the building crescendo inside of her. _Was it really such a crazy idea that they act civil?_ She managed to grit out, "I know that you have never really gotten a chance to work with each other and there is a lot of bad history. But we _are_ going to be working together so you guys need to come to some type of truce."

With a huff she called out to the others - all had been too shell-shocked by Kagome yelling at the mighty demon lord to do anything, "All right, let's move out!"

She stalked off without looking back. If they didn't follow, fine! She could look for the jewel shards on her own. She huffed, muttering under her breath about over-emotional inu youkais. She was working herself up again and walked even faster.

She could feel Shippo and Rin scurrying after her, and heard Sango and Miroku whispering to one another. Jaken was muttering about unruly humans. Two inu demon presences tagged along eventually. Kagome huffed and though she tried to resist, a little, victorious smile tugged at her lips. Neither of them had run away. And they weren't trying to kill each other, so maybe her words would make a difference.

"Mama?"

She looked down, her features softening as she glanced down at a shock of red hair. "Yes Shippo?"

His face was an adorable mix of nervousness and concern. Brow furrowed, eyes wide, hands twitching. The little twitch that meant he wanted to reach out to her. She watched his forehead ease when she took his little hand in hers. It was amazing and humbling how she was able to give him both calm and confidence from such a small gesture.

"You're not angry any more are you Mama?" A smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

It was contagious. Kagome shook her head and had to hold back a giggle. Now that her little adrenaline rush was wearing off her muscles began to go limp and the looseness affected her knotted up emotions, giving her a giddy release.

Rin came up to Kagome's other side and Kagome took her hand as well. "Lady Kagome…"

"Yes Rin?"

She gave Kagome a disconcerted look. "Lord Sesshoumaru is not to be yelled at."

_I will not blush. I will not blush. I will not blush. I will not – dang it._ Kagome cleared her throat, "I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper." She frowned. Dang it, that meant she would probably have to apologize. She shook her head and continued, "But sometimes people need to get a little sense knocked into them."

Rin nodded, face very serious for a eight year old. "So yelling at people helps them act better."

Kagome's eyes looked heavenward. What had she done? "No Rin, yelling is only a last resort."

"So we aren't supposed to yell at people?"

"No."

"But you yelled at Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru, Mama."

She sighed. "Well, when two demons who I both consider very important to me are ready to kill each other, I tend to get a little upset."

The two little ones shared a smirk and started giggling gleefully. Only Kagome could do such a thing and get away with it.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and her eyes instantly locked with those of stunning amber. She froze, a deer struck by the sight of a powerful beast. But his eyes weren't lethal they were…puzzled?

Kagome whirled back around, roses blooming in her cheeks. She knew better than to stare! Even if the focus of attention was more attractive than he had any right to be. Well…at least it didn't seem like he wanted to kill her. But that would have been a whole lot easier to understand. This? She had no idea what this meant.

* * *

**A/N: Go Kagome! You tell 'em! I can't wait to hear what you think, so if you enjoyed something please send me a review!**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7:**

Kagome spent the entire day yesterday avoiding the two Inu youkais and figured she should probably summon up her courage, swallow her pride, and apologize for yelling. Her eyes rolled, an apology seemed ridiculous considering that they weren't ready to rip each other's throats out. But...she huffed a sigh. She had to apology if only for Rin and Shippo's sake. She couldn't have them thinking it was alright to yell at people.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sango watching with a smirk. She inevitably blushed. Mama always said she was an open book, showing every thought on her face.

"So you're finally going to stop avoiding them?"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, only to shut it a moment later, her cheeks burning even hotter.

Sango chuckled, getting up to give her friend a hug. "Oh Kagome, you have such a good heart you won't even give a falsehood over such a minor thing."  
Kagome frowned. Of course she wouldn't lie. Sango continued, "And that Kagome, is why they are going to forgive you. Because you always mean well."

"I try," Kagome agreed, a mystifying light entering her eyes as she spoke from even deeper than her heart, her very soul. "But if good intentions were enough the world would be a much better place." She gave a shrug, the old and knowing look fading from her eyes a little, "Besides, I wounded both of their prides and I know better than to do such a thing."

Sango gave a little frown, "Kagome…"

"It's alright Sango," Kagome murmured, their positions swapped as Kagome now comforted her friend, "I won't give up."

Sango chuckled, "I know you won't. Nevertheless, I wish you luck."

"Thank you!" Kagome embraced her friend in a hug, courage fully bolstered. She then stalked off, hunting down Inuyasha. Not only because he was her dear friend and she felt confident he would forgive her, though that certainly helped, but Sesshoumaru was out hunting.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh, finally talking to me again?"

Kagome sat down across from her friend. He never glanced up from polishing his sword. She waited. Inuyasha finally gave a groan and looked up, seeing Kagome's solemn face.

"Ah don't give me that look Kagome, you look like a kicked puppy."

"I feel bad Inuyasha. I know I looked like I was taking sides, but that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"I know, I know, you just didn't want me to kill the bast-"

"Inuyasha."

"Keh, you know what I'm trying to say."

Kagome nodded, "I do. I really am sorry though, I didn't mean to embarrass you either."

"Yeesh Kagome knock it off already. I know you were just trying to keep everyone safe." He growled, looking thoroughly uncomfortable with all the mushiness.

Her eyes watered. Beneath the gruff exterior was an understanding and caring hanyou. She was so grateful she able to call him her friend. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Don't start crying on me woman!"

Kagome gave a watery. "Okay!"

"Feh, women."

Kagome couldn't resist and threw her arms around him, he protested profusely but didn't push her away. When she pulled back, she gave one more smile and went to search out Sesshoumaru.

One inu down, one to go.

He shouldn't be too hard to find. After she had learned more about her miko powers she was easily able to search out other spiritual and youkai energies. So far it was the only thing she had actually mastered, though she was getting better at barriers. She shook her head, now was not the time to think about her lessons. She had a Sesshoumaru to look for.

"Oomph."

Or Sesshoumaru could find her.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings miko."

Kagome absently rubbed her nose as she looked up and gave Sesshoumaru a smile. Perfect, now she wouldn't have to hunt him down. "I was just looking for you!"

"Hn."

Kagome's face turned solemn as she meet his gaze steadily. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I never meant to embarrass you."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose, arching rather regally if such a thing was possible.

"I know! I know! I shouldn't have told you what to do. I'm not your pack leader after all."

"Alpha."

"Yeah, I'm not your alpha but -"

"No, you are an alpha. This Sesshoumaru threatened your pack." Sesshoumaru smoothly interrupted. On the surface the words seemed nonchalant but there was a somewhat reluctant undertone, and there was also...respect? "You reacted as any alpha should."

Kagome was a bit too taken aback by being called an "alpha" to comprehend the apology in his words. "I'm an _alpha_?"

A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face, stunning the poor miko even further because heavens above he looked downright sinful. No one should be allowed to be that attractive.

"Indeed."

"Me?" she asked for clarification, a bit breathlessly. Could you blame her though when she had a dangerously good-looking demon lord looking at her like that?

"Yes miko."

A smile started to grow across Kagome's face but then she shook her head. She was getting off topic! "Even if I am an alpha, that means I should respect you as an equal and I talked down to you. So, thank you for understanding why I freaked out on you, but I still wanted to apologize."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head magnanimously. Kagome beamed. Brown met with gold in perfect harmony. In that moment, a strand of connection was strung between them for then and there they were equals: two alphas, two beings at peace with not only themselves but also each other. Not completely aware of it, their energies resonated, pulling them closer to one another in spirit and securing the connection between them.

Kagome blinked, a soft rosy hue rising in her cheeks and her heartbeat was strong yet somehow gentle. She was content. She offered a small smile, Sesshoumaru inclined his head back towards the others and they walked to camp in companionable silence.

Even when Inuyasha pestered them about Sesshoumaru dropping off a dozen hares only for to disappear back into the woods, and Miroku made a pass at Sango to which she promptly knocked him out, Jaken squawked in protest, and the children giggled and jumped and ran restlessly, none of it upset the calm of the alphas. They shared one more look. Just one. But it was more than enough.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8:**

"Focus."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her breath coming in uneven gasps. She made a mental note, holding her breath did not help. She wasn't even sure why she tried such a thing but she was getting desperate. Why couldn't she focus? She was constantly jumping at every little noise. She couldn't stop fidgeting. And heavens above what was that chittering? If it didn't stop soon she would have to hunt it down with her bow and arrow because if -

"Miko."

Kagome whipped her gaze back in Sesshoumaru's direction to see his disapproving frown. She sighed, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I'm trying, I am, but, ugh, I just can't hold still! I feel like something is going to jump out at me any second."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the training session early for which Kagome couldn't help but be grateful and thoroughly embarrassed. She followed Sesshoumaru back to camp, her feet shuffling and kicking away random pebbles. No cold breeze tickled her skin her she couldn't suppress the shudder that raced down her back. She kicked the next pebble particularly hard, her body was acting like it was cold when it was a warm day! It seemed she wasn't able to behave properly even when she _wasn't _meditating. She had been improving! So what was going on?

The feeling never left throughout the day, she felt like a paranoid rabbit, twitching at every imaginary threat. She tried talking with Sango to see if that would distract her. When that didn't work she played with the kids. She was silly enough to try talking to Jaken but gave up on when he was determined to give a monologue about Sesshoumaru's greatness. She went to Miroku. He was calm and reassuring but it didn't help. It got to the point where she tried pestering Inuyasha in hopes it would ease her edginess. Nothing alleviated it, rather it just grew throughout the day until it got to the point she was ready to scream.

By the time it made sense, it was too late.

Her head snapped up, the foggy unease vanished and she finally understood. As though her sudden alertness was a command everyone stopped.

She heard her voice - it was distant as though it wasn't even her - trembling with horrible comprehension. "Naraku."

Life paused. No one breathed. No one moved. No one so much as blinked.

Then everyone exploded into action.

Sesshoumaru barked out orders. Swords were drawn. Rin and Shippo were tossed onto Ah-Un. Jaken readied his fire staff. Kirara transformed from cuddly kitten to ferocious beast. Faces had grown fierce.

Kagome strung her bow and arrow, eyes scanning the perimeter all the while berating herself. Why hadn't she understood what her senses were trying to tell her sooner? Thanks to her carelessness her friends, no, her _pack_ was in danger.

That was all the warning the group had when only moments later chaos broke loose. Kagome didn't have any more time to think. Arrow flew one after another, prayers were hurriedly whispered under her breath as demon after demon swarmed in.

String, pull, pray, release. String, pull, pray, release. String, pull, pray, release. String, pull, pray, release… Time was infinite and yet every moment flew by with barely a chance to breath.

Where had all these demons come from? Where these all from Naraku's flesh?

"MAMA!"

Kagome's head whipped around and she zoned in on her baby boy, everything else faded away. Shippo's body was thrown over Rin's. Jaken was knocked out cold. A snake, terrifyingly huge was lunging at her little ones. Their eyes were wide with fright as they clung to one another.

She snapped.

With a savage scream of righteous anger and motherly threat she charged. Her powers burned like a wild fire, disintegrating anything that dared come within a few arms width. The demons screamed at the slow, painful purification that consumed them but Kagome didn't stop to notice or care. Blood whipped across her face but she only barred her teeth in response. Now was not the time to embrace the civilized human. She was wild. She was energy. She was beyond irritated or upset.

She was furious.

The distance seemed endless but that only drove her further as she watched the snake's jaw open, tauntingly slow. Rin, sweet, gentle little Rin, let go of Shippo to pick up rocks and throw them with all the strength she had in her tiny body. And Shippo, her brave boy, stared up at the beast, little fangs bared and fox fire blazing bright. The two attacked, one throw after another but it was no use. The scales were too thick. The rocks merely bounced off and fox fire from such a young pup was no true deterrent to a full grown demon.

But Kagome knew the _thing_ that dared attack her little ones would not be so relaxed when facing the inferno of her reiki. Its soul that thrived on the pain of others called out to Kagome. Her powers rose to the call, ready to slay such a being that's existent only brought darkness to the earth.

Finally.

With one more savage cry she was _finally_ there. She launched herself through the air, hands outstretched and glowing bright as they reached for the vile thing's neck.

It screamed.

Thrashing, writhing, it failed. Helplessly fighting for its life as its very essence burned. It could not handle the light - the pureness - the being that was Kagome.

Victory coursed through her pounding blood as the threat to her son's life turned to ashes. She stood a moment, pitying and praying that in another life it might find redemption.

That moment cost her dearly.

"Mama!"

Kagome turned to the sound of Shippo's voice, arms open and ready to just embrace her little ones and make sure they were safe and sound. Comfort them and let them know everything was okay.

"Mama behind you!"

Kagome frowned. What was he saying?

Everything went black.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9:**

"Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, we are in need of rest," came the respectful but wearied voice of the monk.

The hanyou whirled, fangs bared. "Kagome is in danger!"

Sesshoumaru agreed with his half-brother. Every moment Kagome was not within the safety of the pack was a moment that she was in danger of endless tortures...or dead. Needless to say both were unacceptable options.

The monk shook his head, "Of course, but we will be no good to Kagome if we are too tired to rescue her when we find her. We searched all of yesterday. All night. It's already getting close to sunset. If Sesshoumaru could not track her down then we -"

"That's why we have to keep looking," Inuyasha growled, but even his shoulders drooped wearily and Sesshoumaru would admit, only to himself, that he was not in his peak condition. The two inus had raced ahead of the others, only to run back and check on their pack mates, before running off again to hunt for a scent, a hint, anything. It had become an endless cycle of back and forth, back and forth...and they had found _nothing._

The thought made his eyes flash red. He did not accept failure. And yet, it seemed he had no choice but to give the pack a moment of respite. Kagome's pack was now his to care for, and he would not fail at _this_ duty as he failed to protect his student.

He glanced at Rin; she barely managed to stay awake as she slumped against the kitsune. She scented of salty tears and her earlier determination to find the miko had flagged under human exhaustion and the stretch of time that continued to grow. Both children were heartbroken and drained.

Everyone needed a little time to recuperation. Troops that could barely pick up their feet would be no good in battle. And Sesshoumaru had no doubt there would be a battle.

"Sleep." Everyone's heads snapped in his direction at the sound of his voice, "A meal will be prepared when you wake. We will resume immediately after."

Miroku gave a grateful bow and the others quickly set to work preparing sleeping mats.

Inuyasha turned on his brother. "What are you thinking? We can't stop."

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a blank look, "Their strength will be needed."

"But Kagome needs us!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru growled back, "This Sesshoumaru is well aware of the crisis she is now in."

Inuyasha gave a deep, unsatisfied rumble. He wanted to kill something! And right now his icy prick of a half-brother was a very appealing option. The only thought holding him back was that Kagome didn't want them to fight. Besides, Inuyasha noted with grudging reluctance, they would need all the help they could get to save Kagome.

"Keh, fine. They'll sleep. I'll go hunt."

Sesshoumaru stopped him. "You will sleep. This Sesshoumaru will hunt."

"Like hel-"

Sesshoumaru growled a warning. He would not be disobeyed. His temper was already running short and he was not in a mood to be patient, especially with his hanyou of a half-brother.

Inuyasha glared balefully at him, he would not obey. Why should he? Sesshoumaru was not his true alpha. No, his alpha was in the hands of Naraku. But Sesshoumaru glimpsed a glimmer of understanding in his half-brother's eyes when Inuyasha huffed, "I'll watch over camp."

He turned and walked off before Sesshoumaru could make any sign of acknowledgement, not that he planned to.

With one last glance over the others - all already settled in with eyes dropping closed - Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest.

He ran, not in the mood for a leisurely hunt or taunting his prey. He needed to kill something; his instincts were in an uproar and would not be soothed in the slightest until he tasted blood. The blood of the demon that took the miko, or better yet Naraku, would be best, but he had no choice but to settle for woodland creatures.

His beast was so close to the surface, making him fight to stay in his humanoid form. He hadn't been this close to losing control of his form since Rin had been kidnapped. Just another time when Naraku had managed to take something that was his.

_Snap._

Hn. The feel of blood coating his tongue wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it would be. Failure always had that effect on his appetite though. Even as a pup, any failure he encountered always found a way to steal whatever satisfaction he might have hoped to find.

He loathed this _helpless _feeling, as though everything he did was futile. It only further heightened his sense of failure.

Failure to detect the threat.

Failure to annihilate the threat.

Failure to protect the pack.

Failure.

_Snap._

He despised the word.

The urge to kill had grown stronger instead of eased as his hunt continued. Hn. The pack would be eating well when he returned. At least he could guarantee that. He glanced absently at the collection of prey dangling from his bloodied, clawed hand. He would need to make a stop at the river before delivering his kill. He did not need to upset the children further with the sight of his carelessness; he never bloodied himself during a hunt.

The sooner the miko was found, the better.

He did not do well when his pack was not under his direct care. Though the miko was alpha of her own pack, she was his pupil. And while that didn't necessarily earn status as a pack member, it seemed she had charmed her way in anyways. If he had not realized it before, this display of carelessness would have given him all the proof he needed.

Rin's whispering voice was the first thing that could be heard as he neared the camp, "We will rescue Lady Kagome, won't we Master Jaken?"

"Of course!" grunted his retainer, "Lord Sesshoumaru does not allow failure!"

Sesshoumaru's face twisted momentarily before it was stoic once again. His retainer, foolish though the toad may be, was right. Failure was not an option.

He would rescue the miko.

There was no other outcome that he would accept.


	10. Day 10

**Day 10:**

A scent.

It was faint, but it was there.

_Kagome._

The group's spirit was reinvigorated and they had spent the day searching with the utmost intensity. She had been through these parts, they _were_ heading in the correct direction. It was a welcome relief from the exhaustion and flagging hope of yesterday.

They had even managed a system so as to stay energized. The monk and taijiya took turns resting upon the fire-neko. Thankfully being a demon that cat needed little rest so she had no qualms being in her fiercer form. The children adopted the same routine, holding one another and they took turns sleeping atop Ah-Un. Jaken had actually come up with the idea so they two little ones wouldn't fall off the dragon.

Rin and Shippo were reluctant to sleep. How could they when they felt so close to finding the woman who was a mother to them? Sango managed to coax them into the idea, along with Sesshoumaru demanding their compliance.

It helped that Sesshoumaru did not tell them how he had found Kagome's scent. If they found out that it was her blood, he knew they would have likely fallen into a state of worry or despair. Such a condition was unacceptable and while Sesshoumaru disdained dishonesty in any form it was a necessity for the wellbeing of the pack. Besides, if they were in a state of depression they would be no help in rescuing the miko.

Yet, the day dragged on. A minute stretched on into an hour. An hour stretched into two. Two into four. With each passing hour everyone's spirits began to sink again and dark, unwelcome thoughts slithered into their minds.

_Where was she?_

_What if she wasn't alright?_

_What if she was hurt?_

_What if they found Naraku and she wasn't there?_

_What if she was there and they couldn't save her?_

_What if she was dea-_

No. They could not bear to even finish that final thought, though that didn't mean it was gone. Oh no, it just lurked, waiting for the right moment to strike and rid them of any hope they had left.

The thoughts grew more imaginative, more vivid. The adults had all seen their share of pain and death; even the children were not completely spared from such ugly knowledge. These images that had been imprinted into their minds were slowly transferred to Kagome, each worse than the last until the smiling, hopeful faces had turned grim even as they clung to the hope of that Kagome would be all right.

She had to be.

She was Kagome after all.

They had to rest again and sustain themselves, it seemed all too soon but it was inevitable. The sun was ready to set, already it began to burn brighter and more vivid. A beautiful sight if any of them had had the heart to appreciate it.

Sesshoumaru's hunt was swift and as Miroku and Inuyasha began to cook some of the meat, Shippo and the demon lord prepared the rest of it. The ladies of the group took a quick rest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked blankly into bright, forest green eyes, and waited.

The kitsune swallowed nervously, though it didn't deter him from asking, "Can you still smell Mama's scent?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, for though it was still faint it was there. It had even grown a touch stronger throughout the day. It made him restless knowing that he could find her but had to wait.

"Why don't you just go ahead of us and save her then?" he asked, a plea and accusation mixed in his voice as if he could not decide to beg or blame.

Sesshoumaru looked deeply at the young fox kit. "You would be unprotected."

Shippo's lower lip trembled, even though he tried to hide it when he bowed his head. Sesshoumaru could smell his distress and knew the miko would have just the words to say, to comfort the small demon had she but been here. But she wasn't. Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh. It fell to him as an alpha to protect the pack. So it was his duty to try and take Kagome's place, just this once.

"We will find her."

Shippo looked up slowly not wanting the great lord to see his watery eyes yet unable to resist. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and he resumed preparing the meat. They still had to eat after all.

"How do you know for sure?"

Sesshoumaru looked back over at the kitsune's expectant face, brimming with hope and shadowed with worry.

"She is strong."

Shippo's brow furrowed. "But what if she isn't strong enough? What if Naraku really hurts her and we can't save her in time?"

" 'What if's' will not do the miko any good." Sesshoumaru reprimanded, though not unkindly. He could not have the kit thinking in such a manner, it would only keep him in a constant state of worry. Well, an even worse constant state of worry.

Shippo merely waited for an answer.

"She has much to live for, she would not succumb to death so easily. You must have faith in her."

Green eyes grew wide. He didn't want anyone to think he didn't have faith in Mama! He was just worried, and lost, and sad...he just wanted his mama back.

Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a hand on the Shippo's head. His eyes were gentle, well gentle for Sesshoumaru, though his words had a fierce tinge to them, a hunter's determination. "We will find her."

Shippo gave a firm nod of his head and quickly wiped beneath his eyes. "Of course we'll find her!" He chimed, his little voice gruff with unshed tears. "Mama's strong!"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. _Much better._ The two youkai set back to work, quickly preparing the rest of the meat for consumption.

By bolstering the kitsune's spirits he unwittingly bolstered his own. For of course they would find the miko. She was strong and had much to live for.

Yes. They would find her.


	11. Day 11

**Day 11:**

She stumbled over her weary feet and fell unceremoniously to the ground with an undignified, "Oomph!"

With a groan she hazily contemplated just staying there. _So tired._ Everything ached and bruises already started to cover her skin like she was some type of cheetah and the wound on her arm was bleeding again. Maybe she could take just a short rest? A cat nap? Just a little one?

_No!_

Her eyes snapped back open. She couldn't stop. No matter how tempting, she couldn't succumb. She had to get away. And she had to find the others. She had to make sure they were safe. Then once she found them she had to take them far away from where Naraku could find them, until she had grown stronger and could protect them better. For now she just had to take them away and keep them safe. But she couldn't do that until she found them.

_Please let them be safe._

With another groan, this one from weariness rather than pain, she heaved herself to her feet. She felt about as steady as a newborn calf. Newborn calf. The thought made her give a delirious little chuckle but she snapped herself out of it. She could be as delirious as she wanted _after_ she found the others. Was this what being drunk felt like?

She looked back behind her as though that would be able to gauge her distance even though her entrapment was long out of sight. She should be far enough away from there by now that... Well, it didn't really matter, because she had to try. She tentatively reached for her miko ki, and when her courage was summoned she flung it out.

_Please let them be near._

She waited, letting her energies disperse and search out for a, familiar she prayed, demon energy.  
_Oh_ please_ let them be near. Please._

She felt ready to cry when nothing came back to her. She was alone...and lost...and tired...and hungry...and she just wanted to be with her pack. She was ready to fall back down on her knees. She didn't know how much farther she could go without rest.

Her head snapped up.

Could it be?

She grinned, giddy and relieved beyond belief. It was.

_Sesshoumaru._

She managed to pick up her feet and put one foot in front of the other, each time she pushed herself to go faster. They were near! She couldn't let them slip away! She ran. Well, she ran as fast as her exhausted body would let her, resulting in a heartfelt stumble over magically appearing rocks and roots that attacked her out of nowhere. That didn't matter though because she was zoned in on that bright aura. Zoned in on her beacon of hope.

_Wait? Is that just or me or is he is coming closer?_

Kagome couldn't properly process an answer to her own question; it would take too much energy. So she ran.

"Miko."

Kagome stumbled to a stop and would have fallen again, if Sesshoumaru had not wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, her head flopping against his chest. She was so relieved he was holding her up. She could have sworn her legs had turned to putty. "You're here."

"Hn." His typical laconic reply. The consistency was just so wonderfully him...and Kagome wasn't positive but she was pretty sure he just sniffed her. _I think I finally snapped. Sesshoumaru? Sniff me? Ha! But he is a doggy. Such a pretty white, fluffy, doggy._

She weakly reached up, fisting his kimono and pulling her head off of her chest. She had to know. "Shippo? Rin? The others?"

He looked down at her and she was pretty sure it was due to exhaustion because there was no way Sesshoumaru's eyes could have looked so tender. "All are safe and well, miko."

She slumped back against him, taking comfort in his solid, sturdy presence. Of course Sesshoumaru kept them safe. "Thank the kamis."

He managed to scoop her up against him with his good arm and she was too weary to protest, merely clinging to him like a sleepy child. _Don't know why Inuyasha always called him the "_Ice Prince_". He's so warm. _It was easy to relax when she felt so secure in his arms.

"Sleep miko."

She shook her head despite how heavy her eyes were. She couldn't fall asleep now. She had to see everyone! They were so close. She just had to see them for herself.  
"Hn. Very well."

Had she said that out loud?

Sesshoumaru increased his pace, pulling Kagome tighter against him, and she enjoyed the feeling of the wind, caressing her as though it rejoiced her return to her pack. Yes. She was free from Naraku. She was back.

"Hey, ya prick! You can't just run off like that we - Kagome!"

She picked up her head and a soft smile graced her tired face, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" "Kagome?" The others began to question before exclaiming her name in a whirlwind of celebratory chaos.  
Kagome scanned all of their faces as they pressed themselves in on her and Sesshoumaru. Hands touched her gently as though she might break, but they couldn't seem to resist the pull to feel her and prove she was really there. Each face she saw soothed her weary spirit. Her pack was all there. All were safe.

"Shippo. Rin." She murmured, going utterly limp. Her little ones were safe. She had been able to protect them after all. She would do it all over again just to protect those smiling faces that were so precious to her heart.

"Mama!" "Lady Kagome!" They cried out in return, clasping her one hand in their combined grasp. Oh yes, it was worth it.

Her weary smile grew. "Miroku. Sango. Inuyasha. Jaken. You're all safe."

"Hn. Did this Sesshoumaru not tell you so?" came the rumbling comment.

She looked up at him, her face dazzling with the accumulated relief as she breathed. "Sesshoumaru."

"Your pack is safe. Sleep now."

With one last glance at her loved ones she finally was able to succumb to slumber's touch and let her eyes slip shut. She was back where she was supposed to be. The pack was whole again. Everyone was safe and sound.

For now.


	12. Day 12

**Day 12:**

Kagome couldn't resist the little moan that slipped out her mouth. She burrowed further into the covers and pulled the two little bundles of warmth closer. Why weren't the blinds shut? She didn't have to get up for school today, she was done with school, so the blinds should have been shut.

The sleepy fog took a while to fade away, though it didn't help that Kagome was fighting the pull of the waking world. Her body was tired, but her mind was resisting. With a groan she gave in. The waking world won.

Her eyes cracked open and she squinted against the rising sun. She could have sworn she had only been asleep for five minutes. Then again, it had been a rather restless night.

"I got away from him yet he still manages to taunt me."Kagome muttered under her breath, shuddering at the remnants of her dreams. She looked down at the sleeping figures beside her; their presence had been a huge comfort whenever she woke in the middle of the night, which had been more than once much to her dismay.

Kagome looked up and her smile was tinged with sadness. _"I finally mastered my barriers."_ And sure enough pink streaks zipped about through her barrier, which had lasted through the night. Kagome gave a small, proud smile because it was a strong barrier. With it she could help keep everyone safe.

She gave a little shimmy as she wiggled herself into a sitting position. Shippo and Rin were still sound asleep, the poor things. Exhausted from worry. She glanced around the little camp. Inuyasha was on the lowest branch there was, sleeping like a rock, which was very telling considering what a light sleeper he was. Sango and Miroku were considerably closer than normal as the slumbering Kirara pillowed them. Even Jaken and Ah-Un were fast asleep curled up against each other.

Kagome reached up to wipe at her eyes. _"I'm going to turn into a watering pot before the day is over. Thank goodness everyone is safe."_ With a little sniff she glanced over at Sesshoumaru, and their eyes instantly locked. His eyes had a rather magnetic pull. It must have been the golden hue.

Sesshoumaru rose, ever so gracefully, from his casual position and glided to her side. She watched him. He always had this calm air, and yet it did nothing to negate the undeniable power that radiated off of him and drew eyes in his direction.

Even if he weak as a kitten, which was impossible to imagine, he still would have drawn attention. His physique was masculine, his hair was glowing silver as though moon-kissed but his eyes, oh, his eyes were the sun. He crouched before her, searching her with those stunning eyes. "You should still be sleeping miko."

She decided to ignore that. She really didn't want to see Naraku anymore.

"Did you get any sleep Sesshoumaru?"

He merely gave her a dull look. Kagome snorted. Of course, the great Sesshoumaru doesn't need sleep. She then hung her head, a flood of guilt washing over her. "I'm sorry for all the worry I put everyone through. I was careless and I -"

"Kagome."

Her head snapped up and she pretended that her heart did not just give a little flutter. Hearing her name from his lips was always a powerful surprise. She would have been upset with how much sway it had over her, if she wasn't so stunned.

He gave a rumble in his chest, pure inu yet Kagome understood the reprimand. "Do not speak foolishly."

She opened her mouth ready to protest, but it fell shut because she wasn't sure what to say.

He looked at her deeply, eyes seeming to bore into her psyche and she was curious as to what he would find. She didn't realize her own gaze was far more knowing. She always had seen more than others, ever since she was young, it came from having an old soul as mama always said.

"Hn. You need food."

"Keh, take care of the food, I'll watch the camp."

Kagome whirled, "Inuyasha! You're awake!"

"Course I am," he growled out, but Kagome knew him well enough to tell it was all bark no bite. "So get out of here. I got this."

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a dull look. Kagome was ready to reprimand her friend for bossing Sesshoumaru around but to her shock the daiyoukai merely stood up and walked off, acting as though his half-brother hadn't just attempted to give him an order.

Kagome couldn't help but gape. "Who was that and what did you do to Sesshoumaru?"

"I didn't do anything to the prick," Inuyasha grumbled and plopped down beside her, careful not to wake the kids who were still securely snuggled into Kagome, he even reached out and pulled the blanket up higher over Shippo. Kagome was positive he didn't even realize what he was doing. She could only smile, her eyes watering up again. _Yep, I'm turning into a watering pot._

"It's so good to see you Inuyasha."

"We're glad you're back." He replied after a heartbeat of hesitation. He looked into her eyes, the show of vulnerability made Kagome feel so grateful that she got to be back with the ones she cared for, to be able to see the quirks that made them individuals, to be able to just enjoy their presence. She promised herself she would never take her pack for granted again.

Pack.

That word had truly grown on her. Maybe there was a little inu in her. She was an alpha after all. She felt a rosy little glow spread in her chest. It kept hitting her that she was with people she loved and who loved her in return. It truly was an amazing blessing.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured. "How did you get away?"

And there went the rosy little glow, replaced her ice. This was her pack, and they were in danger. She couldn't protect them in the state she was in right now.

"I have to get stronger."


	13. Day 13

**Day 13:**

"So she wouldn't say anything to you, Sango?"

The taijiya shook her head, her scent soured by dejection. "She just gets this sad look on her face whenever I try to bring it up. Then she mutters how she has to get stronger. Miroku, I'm worried about her."

Though she spoke in a whisper Sesshoumaru heard every word. He glanced down at the young kitsune and the kit's drooping shoulders. Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one that heard the whispered exchange. He then looked over at his half-brother to see the hanyou's ears twitching in irritation. When even his retainer made a disgruntled noise Sesshoumaru knew the only ones who _hadn't_ heard the comment were the very woman they spoke of and Rin.

Had this been about anyone else, Sesshoumaru would have ignored the situation. But, as he had realized not so long ago, Kagome was pack, and she was upset.

_Quite the troublesome pack mate. If she so desires to be stronger, then I will just have to make her stronger._

He stalked over to her, moving with the stealth of a predator sneaking upon its skittish prey. Rin chatted away while Kagome brushed her hair, his little girl was telling the young woman about the adventure they had gone through to rescue her with animated gestures and elaborate descriptions. Rin thankfully didn't seem to notice she didn't have an attentive audience.

Kagome was not nearly as energetic as she should have been; she always loved to listen to the children talk. Looking at her now she was indeed like a skittish animal, eyes scanning the perimeter constantly, and her hands would glow at imaginary threats. Her barrier never went down, most likely the reason for the circles under her eyes.

She was constantly on alert and if she continued to push herself in such a manner she would be nothing but a shell. And the hint of fear that tainted her scent from time to time was telling.

It was also unpleasant.

It needed to stop.

"Miko."

Rin fell silent and two pairs of brown eyes looked in his direction. They were so similar, but not.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Come. It is time to train."

She bowed her head, looking like a submissive omega, making Sesshoumaru want to growl. The miko was no low ranking pup. She was an alpha and she needed to start acting more like it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sesshoumaru, I -"

"We train now." It seemed he was unable to keep some of the growl out of his voice after all.

Kagome's head snapped up and there was a spark in her eyes – it was small, but it was there. Already it was an improvement.

"Fine. Sorry Rin, I'll brush your hair later, okay?"

"It is alright Lady Kagome." Rin murmured. Sesshoumaru already walked off, not waiting to see if Kagome would follow. He knew she would. Right on cue she stomped up to his side, showing her disapproval in a rather inu manner. No words, merely action. She would make a good demoness.

When the thought crossed his mind he couldn't help but look at the young woman, shuffling along beside him and muttering unhappily under her breath. He had to resist the urge to scoff at his own foolish thought. No. She could never be a demoness. Even though she was fierce and brave, she was too tenderhearted, too quick to forgive and too quick to trust. No, she was good the way she was.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru? Why the sudden training session?" Kagome grumbled. She looked down at her dragging feet, refusing to meet his eyes, yet she couldn't resist the need to indulge her curiosity.

When they got to a suitable area - enough room for what he had in mind - he stopped and finally answered her questions, in his own manner of course: direct and to the point.

"You are worrying your pack mates."

Kagome looked rather surprised and even a bit defensive. She was ready to fight, with those wide eyes and furrowed brow. But then she curled back in on herself and mumbled, "I know…I've been stressed."

Another growl fought to be released, but he suppressed it. Her behavior was unacceptable. It was one thing for her to be frightened, but it was more than that, she doubted the safety within the pack. She wanted to be stronger but she wasn't doing anything about it.

"The taijiya said you wished to get stronger."

She once again seemed surprised, "How did she -"

"Do you wish to get stronger?"

Her head fell, as though ashamed that he knew. Why she would be ashamed of that he was not sure but he was getting too impatient to care.

Somehow he managed to wait for her response, in a manner portraying patience.

She looked up, slowly locking eyes with him. Her eyes were clear. A calm settled over her and filled the glade until it was practically tangible. Even the trees seemed to hold their breath. But beneath that was a fierce bite. It was the calm before the storm.

_Finally._

Here was the alpha, the miko, the woman he had taken in as a pack mate. This was Kagome, his student. Considering she was his student he was eager to hear her response.

"Yes. Teach me to get stronger Sesshoumaru."

That was what he liked to hear. A smirk tugged at his lips, and the beast gleamed in his eyes. Kagome's hands glowed fiery pink in response.

"As you wish."


	14. Day 17

**Day 17:**

Miroku absently watched Sango play with the children, a fond smile gracing his lips. She would make a wonderful mother. She was protective, strong, and absolutely adorable.

As though Sango knew he was thinking about her, she looked in his direction. Ah, there it was, those roses blooming in her cheeks. Her head whipped in the opposite direction so fast she didn't see his smug grin. He so enjoyed watching her reactions.

Shippo jerked for a moment and the girls didn't notice, too busy running around. But Miroku noticed. He must have heard Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, again. Miroku's smile faded away and he leaned back as his thoughts drifted off.

They had been training, practically non-stop for three whole days. Even when they travelled Lord Sesshoumaru was training Kagome. Be it mental, spiritual, or physical, they were always training.

Every night Kagome went to bed more exhausted than the night before. The circles under her eyes only grew but each day she still got up and threw herself into her training. Miroku felt exhausted from all of it and he wasn't even the one training.

Sango was worried about Kagome, even though she didn't say anything Miroku could tell. They were all worried. No one said anything though because they knew this was what Kagome wanted.

Shippo jerked again and this time the girls noticed. Their smiles disappeared from their faces and a heavy silence pressed down upon them. Miroku saw their struggle to put on happy faces and resume their game, albeit half-heartedly. None of them could truly enjoy themselves when Kagome was undertaking such a challenge, especially considering she did it so as to protect them.

Maybe it was time to say something.

Miroku rose, drawing the others' attention. He gave them an easy going smile. Of course he wasn't nervous about interrupting two very powerful individuals, no, he wasn't nervous.

"Miroku?"

"It's alright my darling Sango, I had just thought to suggest that Kagome take a break. She has been working rather hard after all. She also seems quite tired so I - " he coughed. _I need to stop babbling. _"I thought I would go talk to Kagome."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sango cheered, her face brightening with relief, and Miroku knew it was worth it if only to see that look on her face. "We'll come with you, right guys?"

The kids cheered in agreement and started to run off past a frozen Miroku.

"Wait – what? Oh, no, no, I don't think that's such a good idea. No, I should handle this on my own and -"

"Come on!" Sango chirped, grabbing Miroku's arm and tugging him along.

"Don't you think it best, my lovely Sango, if you and the children were to wait for Inuyasha to return from hunting? Or you can help Jaken sort through the herbs and berries when he gets back? Surely -"

Sango gave him a glare that effectively stopped any extra words that wanted to spew out of his mouth.

_So much for talking to Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome by myself, now I get to have a very hopeful audience._

He sighed. Now he _really_ had to convince Kagome to take a break, or deal with three very upset companions.

It didn't take them long to reach the glade where the demon and miko trained, and when they did reach the training spot they all froze. The sight before them was one very few would get to witness and truly appreciate.

Sesshoumaru moved with speed almost too fast to be seen, and Kagome, well, she was stunning. Sesshoumaru always radiated power and strength, his battle prowess, though impressive, was nothing surprising.

Kagome on the other hand was a shock. True she had always been able to help during a fight with her bow and arrow, but this was something different. Her bow and arrow were discarded at the edge of the glade and Kagome was merely left to defend herself with her hands and miko powers.  
Miroku was ready to rush in and protect her. _She doesn't have anything to channel her power through. She _always_ uses her bow and arrow. _But she didn't need to.

Her entire body was flaming with her miko powers, and her hands blazed with nearly blinding light. And how she moved, by the kamis, she was moving faster than was humanly possible. Even while she attacked with the intensity of a warrior in heated battle her face was calm. No sign of anxiety showed in any of her features as she faced down the most deadly demon Miroku ever knew.

"Woah," Shippo breathed, his green eyes wide with wonder. Miroku could only nod in speechless agreement.

How was it possible for her to learn so quickly? Watching her it was as though she had a lifetime of battle experience, but yet…

"Guys," Kagome panted, demon and miko coming to a halt, "What going on? Dinner isn't done already, is it?"

Miroku examined her with a practiced eye and was startled. He was so shocked by her fighting skills that he did notice how pale she was or how weak she truly was.

"Kagome," he murmured gently, walking forward slowly as though nervous to scare her off, "We all think you could use some rest. You have been pushing yourself too hard."

Lord Sesshoumaru looked, rather quickly, in his student's direction. His eyes scanned her body quickly and though Miroku couldn't be sure, he would hazard a guess the inu was concerned. Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru would not know human limitations. He was a daiyoukai after all.

Kagome waved her hand at him as if she could wave away his statement, yet the small motion caused her to wobble on unsteady feet. Her skin appeared to pale even further.

_She almost looks as pale as Sesshoumaru!_

"Ridiculous," she panted, "I'm fine!"

"Kagome," Sango gently called out to her friend, "Please, we're all worried about you."

"Miko, have you been pushing yourself too hard?" Sesshoumaru inquired, hearing his voice came as a surprise to the others, let alone hearing him say a full sentence, that had concern in it.

Kagome turned to face him, her reiki flaring wildly all of the sudden, "I'm -"

And she proceeded to pass out.

_"Kagome!"_


	15. Day 18

**Day 18:**

Shippo whimpered when another moan escaped the miko's lips and Rin squeezed her little friend's hand in comfort. Even though the kit yearned to, he could not go to the miko's side. Her reiki was flaring wildly in intervals, sporadically whipping out.

Sesshoumaru had already been burned from catching the miko when she passed out the day before. It had been nothing serious but it was a good warning to keep the demons out of purification range.

"Come on Miroku," Inuyasha growled, unease turning his voice rough, "What's going on with her? Can you fix her or not?"

"Inuyasha! She's a person not a thing!"

"Sango, its alright," Miroku soothed, "We're all worried about her. And no Inuyasha, I don't know if I can fix her. I've never seen anything like it before. She sleeps but does not wake and sleeping usually calms one's aura but hers strikes out at random times…"

Another moan tore from her lips, redirecting attention from monk to miko.

She was still pale and sweat coated her skin, giving her a feverish gleam. Her hair stuck to her face. Her features would twist in heartbreaking agony. From time to time she would writhe and shudder and groan. It was painful to watch and not be able to do anything.

Here they were again, the miko was in a position where everyone was once again helpless. Except this time she lay right before them yet she was still beyond their reach.

Inuyasha began to pace, feet stomping into the ground, knuckles cracking in frustration. "So what are we going to do? We can't just leave her like this! She'll die!"

The children gave another whimper, clinging to one another. The taijiya and monk both shot Inuyasha a dirty look to which the hanyou cringed, ears going back as he was properly reprimanded.

"Of course we won't leave her like this," Sango soothed.

Miroku nodded, taking the damp cloth to the miko's forehead once again. Everyone watched intently when Kagome uttered a small sigh and calmed. The tension eased from everyone's shoulders, if only for a moment.

This was ridiculous. The miko did not cease to cause trouble. She was a miko not in control of her powers, which were too vast for any mere human. She was an alpha and a female, and a human, why he ever thought such a thing acceptable was beyond his understanding. Clearly Rin had made him soft in regards to female humans.

Due to her power she was an obvious target. He would never willingly endanger his pack, yet he had done so when he took the miko as a student. The danger she posed to his pack was clear from the attack Naraku directed at them, any of his pack could have been killed.

Rin _had_ almost been killed.

None of it would have happened if the miko hadn't been around. And the miko was only around due to his carelessness. He had been greedy when he saw the power the miko had and wanted it as his own, he who despised greediness. Due to his weakness his pack had been put in danger.

Perhaps he should do nothing. That way she would just die.

A roar of denial instantly killed the distantly whispered thought. The beast within him ached for the taste of blood; someone had threatened the pack. _Sesshoumaru_ had dared to _threaten_ the pack, those he was duty-bound to protect. As his heart attempted to punch its way out of his chest his eyes flashed red.

_She will not die._

No, she was pack. And it was by his choosing. If nothing else, honor demanded he do everything in his power to protect her.  
Something Sesshoumaru swore he would never feel again, something he hadn't felt since he was a young pup, left a sour taste in his mouth and a twist in his gut. It had been so long since the feeling had dared show his presence Sesshoumaru didn't even recognize it at first.

Shame.

He had almost let down another alpha, and not just any alpha but one who he respected. An alpha he had taken under his protection. He had almost abandoned his pack.

He hadn't even realized he had lowered his head, but it seemed appropriate with the feeling that lingered in him at the moment. But Sesshoumaru did not accept shame. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to the miko. He wouldn't abandon the pack.

His head rose, golden eyes gleaming with determination.

"What are we going to do Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his ward. Those wide brown eyes were so trusting and though she was concerned her faith in Sesshoumaru shone in those eyes.

Those eyes were so similar to _hers,_ but not.

"We are going to save the miko." He told her, though it was directed to all the expectant gazes looking in his direction. "We need a healer."

Inuyasha scoffed, arms crossing over his chest as a look of disdain was etched across his features. "Think we didn't already know that? We're no where near a village."

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a disdaining look in return. Inuyasha's ears pinned back. The daiyoukai did not have time to take score of the small victory over his half-brother, besides he had practice with lording over inferiors.

"Then we had best move quickly."

"But where will we go?" Shippo murmured, tossing an anxious glance in Kagome's direction. Thankfully she continued to rest calmly.

"We will find the nearest healer." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

The monk and demon slayer's heads snapped in each other's directions, their faces alight with some type of revelation as they cheered in – somewhat unsettling - unison, "Jinenji!"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

Inuyasha and the kit instantly scented of relief and excitement, his pack looked rather confused. Though it didn't truly matter at the moment. The miko's pack believed this 'Jinenji' was the answer to their problem.

"Well let's get moving!" Inuyasha barked, ready to leap in and scoop the miko up.

Before Sesshoumaru could growl a reprimand the miko's aura flared out. His half-brother was a fool. Sesshoumaru conveniently ignored the taunting voice, laughing at Sesshoumaru for wanting to do the same thing. No, the growl _hadn't_ been because he did not want a lower ranking inu to touch his pack mate. No, the growl had _definitely_ been to warn Inuyasha off. So Inuyasha didn't get purified…

Sesshoumaru couldn't dignify his own thought with a response.

Besides, he had a pack mate to take care of.

"Gather supplies, a trundle is needed to carry the miko safely to our destination."

Everyone flurried into activity. It seemed this miko drove everyone to great lengths. She was worthy though. She was _his_ pack after all.


	16. Day 19

**Day 19:**

It was so dark. Kagome was lost in an abyss and her blindness overwhelmed her more and more with every passing moment. No matter how hard she strained her eyes it was still pitch black. Time had lost any meaning, it could have been mere moments, it could have been weeks. By the kamis she hoped it hadn't been weeks.

_I can't see! Where am I? Where is everyone? What happened?_

With each question that was left unanswered her panic grew and it was ready to suffocate her. She felt the nothingness press in on her, and she who was never claustrophobic felt unbearably trapped.

Trapped.

No, it couldn't be. She had just escaped!

An echoing laughter chilled her suddenly. She froze. It was the automatic response she had assumed over the days in Naraku's captivity.

"Poor little miko. All alone with no one to save her."

_Ignore him. Ignore him Kagome. _

The emotions were all too real to consider the possibility this was all a memory coming back again to haunt her. How could something so vivid be nothing but a dream?

"They don't want you anymore miko. They think you are worthless."

_Ignore him. Don't listen! He's a liar!_

"They just want you to find their precious shards. That's all they really care about. Join me miko, I would treasure you. You would be the object I held in highest regard, never would you be worthless."

_Maybe he'll go away if I don't say anything..._

"Think about my offer miko. I will return soon." She flinched at the touch of his unnervingly soft hand brushing her cheek. Her heart pounded and her breath came in little pants as her body strained, ready to fight, ready to flee. She was trapped though...

A blur of disorientation fogged her mind, but she couldn't notice such a dream-like quality when fear held her hostage.

But then it was pain; she could practically feel the poor demon's pain as if it were her own. He limped as he carried over a tray of something that was supposed to be edible. Though it was a subtle hitch in his step, Kagome hurt for him.

"Wait," Kagome called out, unable to help herself, "You're hurting."

The demon froze. His hunched shoulders showed his reluctance but from the peak at his face she knew he wasn't evil, and he didn't want to be. Metal clinked around her wrists while she tried to prop up her weary form against the damp stone. She smiled though. Maybe she could be helpful.

"I can try healing you."

He hissed, and his ears pinned back. _Just like Buyo._ "Mikos don't help youkai."

Kagome frowned a bit, why were all mikos so mean? Couldn't a few more actually think about youkai as something other than the enemy? "Well I like youkai. Most of them anyways. I take care of a kitsune, am best friends with a inu hanyou, and well, I'm not quite sure what my relationship is with Sesshoumaru, but I think he likes me."

The cat youkai's nose twitched and his voice was confused when he murmured, "You do not lie."

"Nope!" Kagome chirped, "So, can I try helping you with your limp?"

He looked defensive at first, and Kagome wanted to cringe. She knew better than that! Buyo never did anything unless he thought it was his choice, cats had quite a bit of pride after all. But this cat was tired, hurting, and seemed smart enough to recognize help when it was being offered.

Kagome's intuition, ever her guide, took control and she healed her new friend, Daisuke. One thing led to another and they strategized in secret. He helped her when Naraku would come and visit to try to poisoning her mind and spirit. Daisuke managed to distract Kagome from the darkness. She helped him in return. To her, all she did was heal his wounded leg. She would never know how much light she truly brought into his life in a time of utter darkness.

And then they were running through the hallways, breaking free. Her heart thudded in her chest and she fought to suppress her reiki that wanted to blast anything moving. Then a yowl of pure agony...her answering scream, _"Daisuke!"_

"Run Kagome!"

The light left his eyes so Kagome ran, and ran, and ran. Even as tears raced down her cheeks and her chest hurt with every breath, she ran, she owed it to Daisuke. She would not let his sacrifice be in vain.

But then _he _was there. "Come now miko, you honestly don't think I would let you get away, do you?"

_No_, came a distant whisper, _this isn't what happened. I got away._

Her emotions were too strong. Everything was amplified. What was going? Her knees trembled with exhaustion. She wouldn't admit, even in her raw state, she was scared. She wouldn't allow herself to be scared of a hanyou who thought the only way to be strong was with the Shikon no Tama. Sesshoumaru scoffed at such a thing.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't be afraid.

"NO!" She screamed, it came from the very core of her being. She wasn't sure what exactly she screamed in denial about, but she wouldn't submit. She was Kagome Higurashi! She was a miko, a friend, and an alpha! She wouldn't submit to anyone!

Kagome exploded, and in that moment there was only the blinding pink of reiki.

Finally it had faded away, and she was once again in utter darkness. With a trembling realization she knew. She hadn't been in Naraku captivity again. No, it was better and yet also somehow worse than that.

She was imprisoned in her own mind.

Kagome wanted to weep. There was no helpful youkai to break her free. There was nowhere she could run. Simply, there was no way she could escape her own mind.

How was she supposed to get back to her back to her pack? And she had just gotten back to them!

_It's so quiet._

The thought was somehow bitter sweet. As much as she enjoyed spending time alone to listen to the calm of nature, she also loved listening to Inuyasha when he got excited. She thoroughly enjoyed hearing Shippo and Rin regale her with stories. She couldn't help but giggle when Sango and Miroku bantered. And those times when Sesshoumaru actually spoke, let alone if he talked to _her,_ well, those were treasured moments.

Though Sesshoumaru would tell her to take advantage of the quiet, or just give her a look that communicated the same thing. It was perfect for focus and meditation.

Hmm...

Maybe she should take imaginary Sesshoumaru's advice.

She turned in on herself and was, as always, stunned by the beauty of her reiki. With an awe-filled sigh she slipped even further into herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers, thank you for those who have been kind enough to leave reviews, they really help motivate me! Also, some wanted to know what happened to days 14 - 16, to be honest, not much happened to the characters those days. But, I can give you the main gist of it.**

Sesshoumaru: It's is time to train.

Kagome: I must get stronger.

Sango: I hope Kagome's alright.

Rin & Shippo: Let's play! Oh... Lady Kagome/Mama is training again...

Miroku: Sango! Hmm... Lady Kagome is certainly training hard.

Inuyasha: Come on everyone, we need to keep moving.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru is wonderful!

**And that is basically what happened days 14 - 16!**


	17. Day 20

**Day 20:**

Sesshoumaru didn't scowl and he refused to start now, even though it would have been far too easy. He had already let a growl slip out earlier. When they had finally reached this Jinenji that the monk and taijiya had seemed to think would be the answer to their solution everyone had failed to mention one very important detail.

Jinenji was hanyou.

The foolish humans seemed to have conveniently forgotten that hanyous –even hanyous skilled in healing – were susceptible to reiki.

So, they wanted this healer to fix the miko, the miko who could very easily purify anything with youkai. The situation made him ground his teeth.

When he had first caught scent of the horse hanyou he commented on it to Inuyasha, who instead of pulling out his sword had happily declared that this was the healer they were looking for. Sesshoumaru turned slowly, his eyes pinning down the ones who were once again under his care. They all froze with blank, innocent looks of confusion on their face.

Sesshoumaru stared, waiting. Surely it would dawn on them. Their brows only furrowed deeper and their heads tilted further and further until it seemed they would come unhinged. They waited patiently with expectant looks.

"This Jinenji is a hanyou." Sesshoumaru stated. He received slow nods of agreement and Inuyasha puffed out his chest, glaring at his older brother.

"What? You got a problem that he's a hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru merely replied with a bland look. When his half-brother still couldn't understand the significance in his own words, Sesshoumaru enlightened them.

"The miko's problem, in addition to not waking, is that her reiki is not in control and she could unwittingly purify any nearby being with youkai."

The words Sesshoumaru was too dignified to say – though he was getting tempted to – his retainer squawked, "Fools! A hanyou cannot heal Kagome. She'll purify him! Now we must track down a new healer. This has been a waste of time."

Once they had all been hit over the head with the reality of the situation, their shoulders drooped in an almost comical manner. The humans slumped against one another and the children whimpered in distressed disappointment. Inuyasha looked like he was ready to take out Tenseiga and cut something in half. The thought sounded rather appealing to Sesshoumaru as well in that moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may we at least try to see the healer?" Rin asked, hope so utterly infused into her voice the others felt their own hope flutter.

He looked over his temporary pack, seeing their spirits quivering with a tentative optimism that Jinenji would miraculously be the answer to their prayers.

"Hn." It would be foolish not pursue every available option.

Rin cheered and at her enthusiastic response the others perked up. Jaken grumbled under his breath how of course Sesshoumaru would not let any chance to cure the miko pass by; his lord was no fool after all. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but silently agree. It seemed there was a reason he kept Jaken around after all.

Inuyasha rushed to the lead and everyone eagerly followed. Sesshoumaru trailed along in the back, bringing up the end. It was a position that he rarely took as alpha. He did not let it upset him though, for taking the back of the pack was just as honorable. It was a sign everyone trusted their backs to him, acknowledging that he would protect them.

From this position he could also watch the miko better. The monk walked a steady pace, thankfully he did not tire easily from dragging the miko's trundle behind him for hours. He took turns with the taijiya, much to the monk's reluctance to let his admired lady work though she was eager to help.

His miko was oblivious to it all. She never so much as once opened her eyes; she wasn't even all that restless anymore. It unsettled Sesshoumaru more than soothed him, as it seemed she slipped farther into her slumber rather than come closer to the waking world. Even her aura had settled for the most part since the middle of last night.

_Even though her reiki has not flared I will not be taking any chances._

He was nothing if not cautious after all. Though perhaps her reiki had truly settled and this Jinenji would be able to look over her. On the chance the hanyou was inept or purified Sesshoumaru had already begun calculating other possible options. All of which involved having to travel a considerable distance so he would need transportation of…human methods.

He glanced at the human before him, who everyone was striving so hard to heal. Her face looked so peaceful, unearthly even and it was unsettling how in this unnatural slumber she seemed like an ageless being, not a short-lived mortal.

Her soft ivory, skin had a glow like that of moonlight as she radiated serenity, her midnight hair framing her face softly and enhancing the painfully, beautiful illusion of immortality.

But he would not be deceived but such an alluring sight. He knew humans could only tolerate things in moderation and such an overwhelming amount of time in the realm of dreams was surely killing her. The thought of her dying, decaying before his very eyes gnawed at him. It was inevitable though, for her human life span would flash before his eyes, and it would happen all too quickly.

A growl rumbled in his throat. Why must humans be so weak?

Only those who were foolish enough to bind their very souls to a human mate could ensure longevity for a human. There was, however, a price to such a _gift_ as his father had named the binding. Should one mate died, then the other would die. It was only logical as the binding merged two souls so tightly they were practically one. It was a great strength and an ultimate weakness.

His wandering thoughts reigned back in and he gazed once more upon the miko. For even though he would not bind her soul to his – though the thought was not entirely unappealing, even if he didn't realize it – there _had_ to be other ways to grant longevity. The world was, after all, full of mysteries and magic of various sorts. His eyes strayed ahead to the first human he had taken into his care. Rin's scent was vibrant with hope and she was chatting away with the kitsune, she hadn't been this exuberant since before the miko was taken.

Yes, a search for longevity would suit him well. It would ensure the safety of the pack. Both the humans who were fully under his command would remain that way, alive and his to protect. He would not let anyone or anything take Kagome and Rin from his side. Not even time.

First, he would have to make sure death did not try to snatch away his miko prematurely. In such a state as this he was not sure even Tenseiga would truly be able to bring her back.

Hn. This Jinenji had best be a wise healer. Sesshoumaru would not accept anything less.


	18. Day 20 - Part 2

**Day 20 – part 2:**

"Here Jinenji, this will help protect you. If Lady Kagome's reiki does lash out you won't be purified," the monk murmured. The sound of one last brush stroke reached Sesshoumaru's ears, and he glanced over to see the monk gently breathe over the ink. The raven-haired man sat back, looking over his work with a pleased nod.

Jinenji waited patiently as Miroku carefully picked up the sutra and Rin eagerly handed over a pin so the monk could attach the sutra to Jinenji's top.

Jinenji had been more than ready to help. When he was informed of Kagome's condition the hanyou had all but run to the miko's side and went to scope up her sleeping form. A growl from Sesshoumaru had stopped him in his tracks.

The softhearted hanyou was obviously conflicted with the urge to run from such a deadly youkai and the need to help the first human, besides his mother, to ever show him kindness. Had Jinenji been fiercer, or had a touch of canine in him, nothing would have stopped him from reaching the miko's side, but he was a gentle creature. Conflict was a not a natural part of his being.

"Keh, don't worry about the Ice Prince, Jinenji. He's a prick, don't get me wrong." Inuyasha gave a small scoff of laughter, "But he won't hurt you if you help out Kagome."

Jinenji's large blue eyes gazed back over at Sesshoumaru, more relieved but clearly still hesitant. Sesshoumaru didn't make an effort to comfort the hanyou; he still didn't want Jinenji to touch Kagome. The primal voice rumbling in the depths of his mind was ready to awake and attack if anyone touched something of his that even _he_ couldn't touch.

Kagome had been taken inside the simple hut, a human woman had helped Sango and Miroku settled Kagome in. The prickly woman, who Sesshoumaru found out to be Jinenji's mother, was attentive enough that he allowed her assistance.

Since Miroku was only strong enough to sustain one protective sutra, the rest of the pack with youkai blood had to wait outside. Not having the miko in sight made both inu brothers restless. The others knew not to speak to the brothers unless they wished to be snapped at – or in Sesshoumaru's case receive a deadly look, either way the result was the same.

It was only slightly comforting that Sango and Miroku would be attending the miko as well. She would be in the care of some pack mates. But when Rin was making herself comfortable _inside_ the hut, well…

"Rin."

Bright brown eyes met disapproving amber.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She was trying to play innocent but the look in his eyes deterred her.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru! I want to help Lady Kagome and I -"

His chiseled cheeks and aristocratic features were marble. He would not compromise. Already one pack mate was out of his care. He would not allow another to be so as well.

Rin slumped. She shuffled her feet over to his side and plopped down. She refused to meet his eyes, though she chose to sit beside him. Even though it was reluctantly done, she obeyed; the submission to his authority soothed him slightly. And her show of dejected puppy-pride amused him.

He placed one hand atop her head, her eyes instantly snapped up to meet his. It was not every day he graced her with physical affection. Her pouting vanished and she gave her lord a brilliant smile. Even though she wouldn't be able to help Kagome, she would at least be able to help her Lord Sesshoumaru.

The day passed slowly. There was constant bustling about inside the hut, making the others more and more restless. The children, try as they might, couldn't amuse themselves with any games they might to try to think of. Even when Jaken tried to play with them and keep the little ones busy they had trouble enjoying themselves. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took turns hunting, acquiring more food than they could all possibly eat.

The sun was reaching its last few hours of light, covering everything in a warm golden glow. After having made a dent in the mound of meat for dinner, the children were actually inspired to play. Rays of golden light caressed the children's faces, teasing smiles onto their lips and tickling them into laughter. They began running and chasing one another, simply for the fun of it. They even joined forces and goaded Jaken into chasing them, lightening the mood of the worried imp.

Sesshoumaru eased against the porch, Inuyasha lounged next to him. There was an air of camaraderie between the two that was comfortable even though it was so new. It was fragile but there was a whisper of strength beneath it, hinting at the potential of a stronger bond to come.

The voices in the hut were calm and quiet. There was no uneasiness in the voices. Even better there was no worry in their scents, only steady determination. The inus had practically no choice but to relax.

The fates would do what they may.

_Reiki blasted. _

The youkai froze before bolting to their feet, before they could even thinking of deciding to run to Kagome or away from her, blinding reiki surged past them, roughly pushing its way _through_ them.

This was how he was going to die?

…

Hn.

He looked at Inuyasha, his half brother's jumbled emotions of relief, worry, and shock left the hanyou with a gaping jaw and wide eyes.

_Kagome._

They lived, but what happened?

They burst into the hut, eyes instantly scanning the interior. What set the miko off? Jinenji was slumped against the floor, his mother cooing to him. The monk and taijiya were hovering about Kagome but they didn't dare touch her skin.

She was on fire.

Inuyasha lunged forward. Sesshoumaru held up his arm, preventing his half-brother from leaping into the fire of Kagome's reiki.

True, it burned so bright it looked like actual flames were eating her alive, but it was her powers, dancing hazardously atop her skin. Her heartbeat thudded, forcefully pushing her blood to pulse through her body. She quivered, subtle but undeniable, like the beginning of an earthquake, and it looked like it was ready to tear her apart. What was going on?

"Monk. Explain."

Miroku looked up with frantic indigo eyes. "I don't know what happened my lord. She was sleeping and gave no sign of restlessness, and then out of nowhere her reiki just exploded from her body. After we could see again, her reiki was doing this," he gestured helplessly to the phenomenon before him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The miko wouldn't just go into the type of state for no reason, even in her unconscious state. What if…?

He cast his senses out, surprised when he was blocked by a formidable barrier. He turned, looking behind him to witness a sparking pink barrier surrounding the hut and children. So that's what happened when her reiki had exploded. She made a barrier.

But why?

He pushed further, forcing himself to focus and sense what was beyond the barrier. He didn't want to shatter it though; he wasn't sure what would happen to the miko if he did. He closed his eyes, blocking out the panicked chatter surrounding him. Focus…

His eyes snapped open and with one word he silenced all around him.

"Naraku."


	19. Day 20 - Part 3

**Day 20 – part 3:**

_Naraku_.

Faces went stoic as anger, the festering and dangerous type, overtook them. This was the one who had taken Kagome from them. This was the one who had ruined their lives. This was the creature that toyed with them and then laughed in the face of their agony.

And right now they were not in full fighting strength to be able to properly face him. How would they be able to fight in such a condition?

They all turned to look at their disabled pack mate, cocooned in the fire of her reiki.

No sooner did they turn their attention upon her, her eyes snapped open.

A growl ripped out Sesshoumaru's throat unbidden, echoed by his half brother. Sango and Miroku gasped, drawn to one another in need of comfort. Jaken stumbled in, squawking at the sight. The children gasped, it was a mixture of terror and awe.

"Mama…"

She sat up, flowing like water. Her head slowly turned to the voice of her adopted son, earning a breathless gasp as her eyes locked with his.

Her eyes glowed pure fire.

She rose to her feet with the stealth of morning fog, her movements boneless. Haunting.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, ready to subdue her if he must. If something had dared to possess her body, he would have to be careful not to break her, and not be purified.

"Kagome."

Her eyes of pink fire flashed in his direction and reiki pierced his being; her attention was a tangible thing, invading his body and pressing forcefully against his mind as though reaching for his thoughts. Her presence drifted through his very core. Even though her presence was so strong _within_ his very being he did not burn under her holy powers.

In this moment, she was beyond human. The only thing trying her suddenly ethereal being to this world was her mortal frame. Even that wasn't a guaranteed anchor. It seemed impossible for mortal flesh and blood to contain the power pouring out from within her.

She was one possessed by greatness beyond mortal comprehension. Her visage had never been more uninhibited in her beauty as she embodied the essence of the word _power. _But never had she been so painful to look upon. The very thing that made her so glorious was what made her so unbearably inhuman. Her eyes held consciousness but no true heart lit them with the warmth that made her Kagome.

Her skin still played host to the fire of her reiki, which danced atop her skin, enticing though who were witness to experience its fearsome might. The fire of her powers billowed her hair and clothes as though a wind only she could feel crossed distant realms to great and caress her.

_Kami._

The spirit before him only existed in stories and the distant heavens, yet the word echoed within him, offering explanation, inciting wonder, and demanding respect. Her movements were softer than a sigh as she glided over the old creaky floor with no sound to betray her presence. There was no falter in her steps as she reached her barrier that encircled the humble hut and sparked in warning to those who dared to enter or leave. She kept on, ghosting past her shield of reiki and it kissed her flaming flesh in return, desperate to grant its mistress anything she desired. She never looked back as she went deeper in the field, purposefully drifting further and further to the very heart of the darkness that continued to swarm ever closer.

They were close, too close.

The awe-filled shock that held them captive shattered.

"_Kagome!_"

Inuyasha lunged forward, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and thrown to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru! What the -"

His half brother turned icy golden eyes on him, stopping any further words that might have tumbled from his mouth.

"You will be purified."

"Keh, idiot I was going to break the barrier!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly turned back to look at the miko, still drifting further away from the hut, yet not straying far.

Miroku spoke up, Sango still tucked in close to his side, "Lady Kagome put the barrier up to protect us. If we break it then the children will be vulnerable."

"We've protected them before, we can do it again!" Inuyasha protested, rising back to his feet. His fists clenched anxiously.

Miroku shook his head. "Lady Kagome is the one who protects the children the most. It is her natural instinct, but with her in this state…"

Everyone looked out at Kagome, beautiful as she burned a rosy fire. Yes, in this state there was no guarantee that she would be aware of the children enough to protect them. Even though she seemed so unearthly there still had to be a part of her that was their Kagome, proof from the barrier she built for the protection of her pack.

She wished to protect them even when she was not herself.

Inuyasha's voice came dangerously close to a whimper, "We can't just leave her out there by herself!"

"The barrier isn't just for the children." Sesshoumaru growled, earning the attention of the others. Even those who didn't know him well could see his agitation, only Rin crept closer to the deadly demon lord, placing her little hand against his leg. The effect was minuet, but as always the innocent human child affected her lord for the best.

"What do ya mean?"

His eyes still trained on the otherworldly miko, he answered Inuyasha. "We will be purified if we leave the barrier."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "You don't know Kagome if you think she would ever purify us."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head in Inuyasha's direction, causing his half-brother to flinch at the fire that burned in the golden eyes of such an icy face. "_Kagome_ would not."

His ears pinned back against his head as dread twisted knots in his stomach. _Kagome_ would not purify them. Both brothers knew the truth of this. Inuyasha slowly looked back outside, not wanting to look yet unable to help himself. When his eyes locked on the ever-familiar form of his friend, he felt his brain and heart clash.

The question that now burned him slipped off his tongue unbidden. "Kagome?"


	20. Day 20 – Part 4

**Day 20 – part 4:**

Thud-thump...thud-thump...thud-thump...

Her heartbeat was calm, steady.

No cold fear dampened her skin; she was warm from the burn of her reiki. It danced atop her skin, eager to explode. Her reiki had become a living creature, awakened from its years of dormancy. Finally it was free, and when it had sensed the darkness that was foolish enough to approach...

Oh, when it had sensed the darkness, reiki that had been complacent turned ravished.

To consume the taint of the world, oh the pleasure it found in that.

Finally, power had been liberated and it would be free to show the Earth the vast depth of its true strength.

Even though her reiki had surged to the forefront, ready to annihilate demons that brought darkness to the world, Kagome calmed it. When her reiki yearned to push free of her mortal frame, she reined it in, soothing it with promises - _soon, soon sweet reiki you shall do your duty. Patience._

Familiar presences of youkai surrounded her, and her reiki knew better than to attack them.

_Protect the pack._

Reiki was eager to obey, bursting forth from its mistress and surging around those who were in need of protection. The strength of the barrier was formidable, singing victoriously to the miko, reassuring its mistress that no evil would be able to breach its might. Kagome crooned silent praise.

A distant voice called out to her. "Mama…"

_Shippo._

She slipped into an upward position, turning to the sound of the precious voice, but she was blinded by reiki. She could not see with mortal eyes, it was by sensing energy she was able to distinguish the world around her.

Words were too far away to summon to her tongue, she could not offer comfort to her little one and assure him that she would protect him. It did not matter though, he would know the truth soon enough.

Kagome wouldn't be able to protect them from within the barrier though. She stood, ready to leave her loved ones safely within the barrier and take care of the darkness that threatened them.

Youkai moved towards her. "Kagome."

She looked in the direction of the familiar voice. The force was formidable. She pushed her essence into his being, assessing him. If he attempted to stop her she would have to subdue him. Oh her pack could be so troublesome. She sifted through his thoughts, and tasted the emotions, there was no aggressiveness towards her so she let him be.

It was a good thing. She did not want to leave the pack without an alpha.

She continued on, guided by the pulsing essence of darkness. It seemed indeed, opposites did attract. This meeting though would not be a pleasant one for those that dared to threaten her loved ones. She walked through her barrier, feeling its warm caress and respect. It sang of promises of victory, it would not fail in its duty.

She let the pull guide her, but she would not wander too far, she had to keep the energies of pack close, their safety was paramount.  
_Now I wait._

It would not be long, for the attackers drew ever closer. Her reiki burned brighter, readying itself. It pulsed and grew with every passing moment, engulfing its mistress fully in a radiant display of power.

_Finally._

They had arrived.

She exploded. Reiki ruptured, blinding and burning those few foolish demons that had surged to the front, eager to feast on the flesh of the miko. They were the first to go.

Though there was a distant ache for the comforting feeling of a quiver on her back and bow and arrow in her hand she could not pause. Besides, her newly awakened powers would have been too impatient with such a method, later, once she had time to analyze and get to know her new strength she could teach it the might of the bow, but for now, she let her reiki have its way. It whipped out, earning final screams before those youkai vanished, only to be replaced by the multitude of demons that surged towards her.

They were moths drawn to the flame.

They would never learn, though the fire would only grow stronger for it, so it was no true concern to the miko who guided the force of her holy powers. She felt it all, watching through eyes that did not see in color but in the surging of energies. Darkness would be consumed, bringing a moment of greater light, only to be replaced by the endless number of demons that threw themselves to their deaths.

These were just pests, mindless creatures and their master was not here. Though a piece of his essence was, and with it, the glowing beauty of a shard. The Shikon no Tama called to her, coated in darkness, but nevertheless straining towards the soul that it called home.

Words drifted to her as though pushing their way through water, distorted but yet still present. She couldn't stand puppets. Her eyes were drawn to the essence that had so plagued her, the swirling miasma that was Naraku's puppet. The words merely brushed by her, she did not make an effort to pay attention, and besides when ever _he_ spoke it was merely meant to disconcert his opponents.

The shard was so close, and she wouldn't let it escape her grasp.

Her reiki strained, barely tethered to its mistress. Her living power was a salivating dog with the scent of prey just within its reach.

_Go._

The floodgates were opened and the lights of purification poured forth at a stunning speed, erupting like a volcano. Just as bright and just as destructive. Not to mention, just as beautiful.

It was with a sigh she closed her eyes, lowering her upraised hands.

All that was left was the purity of a single, shining shard, gleaming in the last few rays of the setting sun.


	21. Day 21

**Day 21:**

Kagome felt everyone's wary eyes boring into her. They were all anxiously dancing around her – it didn't help that Inuyasha had been acting all crabby from the new moon last night – catering to every whispered word she might utter and jumping in alarm every time she closed her eyes longer than a blink.

She heaved a sigh, making sure to quickly open her eyes back up when she felt everyone's attention snap back in her direction.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the sweet upturned faces, snuggled into her side. She gave the two little ones burrowed into her sides a reassuring smile. "Yes sweetie?"

"You won't fall back asleep, will you?"

Kagome could have sworn everyone held their breath as they waited for her answer. "No honey, I won't go back into a coma. Though I probably will need to fall asleep tonight with you and Shippo."

"Are you hungry mama?"

Kagome laughed, "I don't think I could eat another bite after everything I ate last night!" She was still stuffed from all the food she had shoveled into her mouth last night. Everyone was eager to prepare the meat for her. They had gotten to the point they were practically shoving the food into her mouth for her. Inuyasha was so excited to have his alpha back, as were they all, he didn't even make a big fuss about Sesshoumaru finding out about his big secret. Sesshoumaru was too busy catering to the miko to give his half-brother any real notice. Hanyou or human, his half-brother still acted the same so it made little difference to Sesshoumaru what form he took.

She smiled, thinking of everyone's concern. And while she was thoroughly warmed by all the love, it was a touch smothering.

No, she promised them again, she wasn't going into a coma.

No, she hadn't been possessed or cursed. She had to pause after she answered that one because she was pretty sure she hadn't been possessed. She had been in control after all, right? She shook away the uncertainty and focused on reassuring her pack.

Sure, another slice of meat sounded nice. Yes she supposed she was a little thirsty.

Yes, she was positive her reiki was under control.

No, she wasn't go to "all-glowy" again. She had to tickle Shippo a bit after that question to wipe the little smirk off of his face.

After that everyone had lightened up a bit. Kagome truly was back.

For now…

Kagome was in the middle of crooning to the children, and in return she let their voices wash over her in the most comforting way. The little ones melted utterly against her, though their small fists stayed clenched tight against her top as talked to her.

A part of her wanted to cry at the sight of their wide eyes looking up at her. They were so afraid of losing her again. The feeling was mutual and there was no way she was going to be separated from her pack again, she would fight to the tooth and nail before it happened again. She unconsciously pulled them in closer.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of being separated from her loved ones again; suddenly a sharp presence pierced her. She glanced up in response, her eyes locking with ever-watchful golden eyes. She wasn't fast enough to mask the worry making her heart dance a jig.

His eyes narrowed.

Kagome put on a smile for him, though she couldn't help but admit the smile was every bit for him as for herself. She wasn't going to allow herself to be the weak, cowering, simpering child she was before her coma, jumping at every shadow. From being so weak she had ended up pushing her body beyond its limits and boom! Into a coma she went.

No, she would be strong. She could still train, but she would watch herself. She could still be watchful of another attack, but she wouldn't be paranoid. She could do this…

"Miko, come."

Kagome's head snapped up in surprise only to see Sesshoumaru already walking away.

"Hey! You can't -"

Inuyasha's words were brought to an abrupt halt by the look his half-brother tossed over his shoulder.

Kagome murmured reassurances to Rin and Shippo, as well as Inuyasha, promising she'd be back shortly. She jogged off, casting one quick smile over her shoulder. No, she did not just trip over her own two feet because she wasn't looking where she was going! Of course not, she was completely composed as she trailed after Sesshoumaru… What could he possibly want?

"So, Sesshoumaru, are we starting up on training again?"

…

"Are we going hunting? I should let you know that I left my bow and arrow back at camp."

…

"Is Inuyasha getting on your nerves too much?"

…

"Is this about putting you in a barrier? Because really I – oomph!"

Kagome reached up to rub her nose, taking a step back from the mighty demon. She really had to pay more attention.

Sesshoumaru turned, giving her a wry look.

"So," Kagome began, giving the youkai her full attention. Her brown eyes wide, unwittingly affecting the stoic demon lord. "Can I help you?"

His face smoothed to its natural, indifferent position. He watched her with intent eyes.

"You are an alpha."

Kagome's gentle doe eyes grew fierce and proud. She gave a curt nod. "Yup, and you're the one who told me that!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru regally inclined his head in agreement. "Who is your pack?"

Kagome blinked, confusion clouding her chocolate eyes but she complied. "Well, Shippo and Rin. Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango. Jaken. And you, you're part of my pack Sesshoumaru." She said the last bit with a bite in her voice, as though daring him to contradict her claim because for heaven's sake he was part of her pack! Even though he could be more stubborn than Inuyasha and as arrogant as an emperor, he was pack! And she would fight anyone who said otherwise, especially if that person happened to be him.

She rose up on tiptoe, ready to prepare herself for the battle that was sure to ensue from her claim on him. He merely continued to watch her.

"Does that make you this Sesshoumaru's alpha?" he inquired, voice dangerously soft.

Kagome drew back, mouth gaping at the thought. Her? Bossing around Sesshoumaru? No thank you, she liked being alive. "Of course not! I may be an alpha but you're an alpha too."

Sesshoumaru closed in on her, a hunter cornering its prey. Though his prey showed no fear, looking up at him with trusting eyes. "This Sesshoumaru is alpha as well," he echoed, watching her closely, "You are not the only one who will protect the pack."

There it was. Understanding dawned in her eyes and smile awoke upon rosy lips. "You're right."

"Hn."

"We're a team," Kagome continued, ignoring Sesshoumaru's imperious know-it-all smirk. "We work together. I don't have to try and do it all by myself. Besides," a gleam that had not been seen for too long twinkled in those chocolate eyes, "our pack is pretty strong."

Sesshoumaru watched the young woman before him, not noticing the warmth spreading through his body at the sight of the look _he_ had put on her face. It faded too soon.

"Sesshoumaru? Is it really _our _pack?" Kagome murmured, concern marring the beauty that had finally graced her features for the first time in too long.

He arched one brow.

"But, is that okay? I mean, I didn't think there were supposed to be two alphas? Isn't there only supposed to be one? Does that mean I have to leave? Or do I have to stop being an alpha? Or -"

"Miko."

She stopped. Her gaze that had fallen downwards slowly drew back up, tracing his princely figure, locking with amber eyes. He didn't have to say anything and she understood. That knowledge inspired awe, how she could be so in sync with another being. Just looking into his eyes spoke more volumes than any pretty words ever would.

Her face bloomed, a rare flower opening to the first golden rays of dawn. It was such a gentle yet powerful thing. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

Without another thought she let her body guide her, throwing herself against him. He didn't respond at first, frozen like the statue people often claimed him to be. The miko, of course, wasn't deterred by such an inconsequential thing, and hugged the demon lord who soothed her edgy nerves. Thanking him and drawing strength from him. Her smile grew radiant when one arm slowly slipped around her petite form in return.

In that moment, another strand of connection was strung between them for then and there they were equals: two alphas, two beings at peace with not only themselves but also each other. Unbeknown to them, their energies resonated, pulling them closer to one another in spirit and securing the connection.

It was such a gentle yet powerful thing.


	22. Day 22

**Day 22:**

"Ah, this is great," sighed one very pleased miko. Her two female companions hummed in agreement and then as one they heaved a great, contented sigh.

A hot spring was just what they needed.

After a moment of silent appreciation Kagome easily struck up conversation, teasing Sango and gently pulling Rin into the conversation. They happily laughed and chatted, splashing one another playfully and shampooing each other's hair.

Kagome couldn't help but spare a thought for Shippo, feeling bad that her little kitsune couldn't join them but Sesshoumaru had been adamant. Kagome gave a mother's smile, proud yet bittersweet because her little boy was growing up.

She couldn't dwell too long on _that_ thought though, otherwise she would just get utterly depressed how she wouldn't be able to _really_ see him grow up, and meet his mate, and be a grandma, and – no! She wouldn't worry about that now.

She threw herself back into the conversation with her fellow female pack mates animatedly, quickly earning smiles and laughter in response. The tension pent up over the past days easing away in the heat of the water and lightheartedness of their lively conversation.

Oh yea, a hot spring was just what they needed.

" – and boy am I glad Sesshoumaru managed to find us a hot spring because I was feeling disgusting!"

Rin added her wholehearted agreement, unable to _not_ praise her lord. Also, she too had come to enjoy the feeling of cleanliness.

Sango watched her miko friend closely and slyly commented, "It seems Lord Sesshoumaru is very attentive to your needs."

"Of course! It's because he's such a good Alpha!" Kagome agreed good-naturedly, smiling at Rin's enthusiastic nodding.

"True, though that wasn't quite what I was thinking about."

Kagome paused in washing Rin's hair. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sango murmured, absently drawing the soap up and down her arm.  
Wait for it…

"Sango!" Kagome whined, earning a giggle from the little girl in front of her, "Don't leave me in the dark!"

"Oh nothing really."

"_Sango!"_

"It just seems that Lord Sesshoumaru is being very attentive to _you_." Sango peeked up to see her friend's response.

Kagome blinked, as always she was ever so innocent when it came to the opposite sex. But Rin gave a very pleased, impish grin. It went unnoticed to the sweet though at times dense miko, but not to the observant demon-slayer.

_So Rin's sees it too._

Kagome recomposed herself then laughingly waved away Sango's observation. She went back to focusing her attention on the increasing soapsuds in Rin's dark locks. "That just because we're both alphas."

_Kami save me from dense mikos._ "It seems to me he's been keeping a very close eye on you since you have woken up."

"Of course, _everyone's_ been keeping a close on me since I've woken up," Kagome gave her friend a pointed look and Sango fought vainly against the blush the bloomed in her cheeks. Guilty as charged. Kagome easily continued, "It would be really inconvenient if I went into a coma again – which I won't!" Kagome rushed to reassure her companions.

"Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru just doesn't want to be purified again," Rin peeped up, making Kagome's face instantly burn.

"I already apologized! Besides, we were training!" Kagome muttered defensively, making Rin giggle gleefully. Kagome gave a little splash at Rin; a smile overtook the miko's features at the laughter she inspired in the little girl. The two girls were already moving on.

Though, Sango couldn't help but agree to some truth in what Lord Sesshoumaru's young ward teasingly said.

"You're powers certainly have gotten stronger. I think Lord Sesshoumaru is attracted by that power."

Kagome deadpanned, the most oblivious look overtaking her face. "Why would Sesshoumaru be attracted by _my_ power? He's already plenty powerful."

Sango couldn't help but give a forceful nudge. "It certainly makes you much more attractive as a potential mate."

"What!" Kagome exploded, going as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

Sango pushed further, Kagome hadn't waved away Sango's comment like she did before. No, quite the opposite, her friend reacted so explosively there was no doubt she was extremely affected by the idea of being Lord Sesshoumaru's possible mate. But how affected?

"Are you courting Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"WHAT!?" If the previous observation had made Kagome explode, then Sango wasn't sure how to describe this volcanic response, as the miko's face lit up brighter than lava.

Kagome surged to feet; the motion was too fast though on such a wet surface. A scream tore from Kagome's lungs as she fell back, a rock gouging into her hand. The burst of blood brought screams from the other two females.

Only moments later the bushes rustled uneasily.

Intruders!

Kagome flung out her other hand as she continued to fall, acting without thought, her reiki burst from her and whipped into a formidable barrier. The intruders were viciously thrown back.

Kagome probed her holy powers past the barrier, seeing if the attackers were taken care of, and if there were anymore coming. No way would she let anyone hurt her friends, and there was no way she was letting any demons near them while they were naked!

It was only too late Kagome realized who the "intruders" were as two familiar auras pulsed in worry and building irritation.

With wide eyes she looked over at her startled pack mates. "Uh oh."

Kagome didn't pause to explain as she hurriedly threw her clothing on, leaving the other two to follow her lead. She rushed past her barrier, belatedly remembering to take it down for Rin and Sango.

The miko stumbled to a stop before two unhappy and, not to mention, very singed inu youkai. Little tendrils of smoke could be seen wafting up from the brothers. She would have laughed but was stopped by the very masculine displeasure in their eyes.

She gave a sheepish smile. "Oops?"


	23. Day 23

**Day 23:**

Kagome stalked back and forth in front of the lunchtime fire, absently tugging on her bandaged hand.

He was avoiding her!

The thought kept circling in her mind and each time it hit her she got angrier and angrier. Okay, sure. She had purified the two inu, but she hadn't meant to hurt them! And she had already apologized!

Now, all she wanted to do was heal his stubborn lordship and he was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha let her heal him – granted it was after a lot of puppy dog eyes, whining, and then flat out threatening, but he was healed now!

It hadn't even been _that_ bad of a burn but Kagome just felt so guilty. Was it really that big of a deal for him to just sit down for a second to be healed?

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course, he was the great and powerful Sesshoumaru, he didn't need a little human miko to take are of his burns. Well too bad! She was going to heal him whether he liked it or not!

"Lady Kagome," Miroku murmured, watching the sparking miko with wary eyes, "You wouldn't be thinking about doing something foolish, now would you?"

The smirk Kagome tossed in his direction did nothing to soothe him. "Me? Do something foolish? Its like you don't know me at all Miroku!"

As Kagome skipped off into the woods Miroku sighed, "That's what I thought."

Shippo paused in his game with Rin and Jaken, asking, "Did she finally go after Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku gave a sigh, earning a smile from the kitsune. "Took her long enough!" Without another thought about the matter the little redhead took back off after Rin and Jaken gleefully reminding them he was "It". Sango looked up from cleaning her hiraikotsu to give the monk a reassuring smile.

Miroku leaned back and closed his eyes, ready to take a little nap. Kagome could take care of herself – granted that was the reason he was worried, but he let it go. They wouldn't be far, and if things got too crazy he would be able to hear Inuyasha thudding into the ground.

"Good luck Kagome."

* * *

Kagome lightly jogged through the forest, drawn to the familiar presence of her pack mates. Her steps slowed though as she grew a bit reluctant. It wasn't that she was nervous about confronting Sesshoumaru, she was actually looking forward to it truth be told. No, she just didn't want to interrupt the brothers.

When she had woken up from her coma she had been so shocked to see Inu no Taisho's sons had managed to find some type of peace. Oh of course there was still tension and they barely spoke to each other, but they didn't want to take each other's heads off every chance they got. Definite improvement!

Granted, their form of peace _was_ going at each other with very sharp and deadly swords, but hey, she would take any form of peace she could get. Was it really worth breaking up their time together so she could pester Sesshoumaru about his burns?

Kagome threw her shoulders back. Yes, yes it was! He was already hurt, and she wouldn't let him hurt himself further – the thought of that actually happening from sparring with his little brother was so laughable she didn't dwell on it. She sounded desperate and she didn't even need anyone else to tell her so.

Besides, she was an alpha, and alphas took care of the pack. Even fellow alphas who were too stubborn to willingly accept that help. Yes, that sounded like a much better reason.

With her determination bolstered she briskly took off. It didn't take long to find them going at it and before she went into battle she had to stop, just for a second, to admire the view.

Inuyasha, her first true crush and puppy love – ha ha, _puppy_ love – was fierce. His snowy hair whipped about, framing amber eyes that shone with vitality. His face slightly flushed with exertion but any fool could see how he thrived on it. The physical fight was a comfort to him, being able to prove his strength and worth. He gave a fanged smile, unable to help himself as he threw some taunt at his half-brother.

Kagome's gaze slid over to the elder and her heart gave an extra little thump, pushing some extra blood to her cheeks. Being teased by Sango about being a potential mate really wasn't fair because now she just couldn't look at the Lord of the West the same.

Of course she knew he was attractive before hand. She wasn't blind. But she never really gave much to thought to him in a _romantic_ sense. A demon and a miko, together? Besides, it was Sesshoumaru, well-known human hater and Ice Prince. Then again, Kagome knew he didn't hate _all_ humans – that would be ridiculous – he just hated the majority.

_Get it together Kagome, as if he would ever court you. _Still, a little thought persisted, she could imagine. His embrace was warm, safe, which was something hard to come by in this era. Not only was he strong, he was intelligent. And of course he was honorable, not to mention stubborn – determined, a little voice corrected. And so arrogant – confident, know it all – observant…

Kagome fiercely shook her head. What was she doing? This was Sesshoumaru she was thinking about! Her best friend's brother! No! No, no, no. Bad Kagome! Focus!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out, marching forward.

Both brothers lowered their swords. Inuyasha snickered, "You're in for it now."

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and kept his gaze focused on the rather determined miko stomping her little feet up to him. He arched a questioning brow.

"Don't give me that look mister. You've been avoiding me!" Kagome waved an accusing finger in his direction.

He scoffed, "This Sesshoumaru has no need to avoid you, miko."

_See Kagome, he won't even call you by name. _She shook her head, as much at herself as it was at him. "Un uh, I'm not letting you get away until you let me heal you!"

Inuyasha snickered again, and Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge him. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to be healed."

"Too bad!" Kagome declared, "I'm healing you and that's final."

Sesshoumaru was ready to ask her just what made the miko think she had the right to give him orders but he couldn't. No, instead _he_ had let her know she was an alpha. She was only looking after her pack mates. He tilted his head to the side, watching her fiery brown eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had looked after him.

"Hn."

"And don't even think – wait, what?"

Sesshoumaru refused to repeat himself.

Kagome beamed. "Great! I knew you'd see things my way!"

He really did spoil her.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But on a side note, I finally found a cover image for the story - I hope that didn't throw you off when you were looking for it. It is a beautiful picture of our favorite demon lord and time traveling priestess I found on DeviantArt. It's called "Take Away My Sorrow" by kara-lija and I feel like it fits the feel of this story wonderfully!**


	24. Day 24

**Day 24:**

Everyone was gawking, again.

Kagome rubbed at her forehead tiredly, wondering if she would ever be a "normal" anything. She couldn't be a normal student…she couldn't be a normal time-traveler – if there was such a thing…she couldn't be a normal miko! No. She had to have extremely powerful reiki that was…well; needless to say she didn't think the word "normal" would ever apply to her.

Sesshoumaru appeared by her side, he was hovering, and Kagome couldn't block out Sango's knowing smirk. She could even her Sango's words echoing in her mind.

_"You're powers certainly have gotten stronger. I think Lord Sesshoumaru is attracted by that power."_

Kagome glanced up to meet Sesshoumaru's intent gaze, giving him a reassuring smile. He arched an unconvinced brow. No, she couldn't say that this behavior was "attraction" but it certainly seemed rather protective. _No heart, no fluttering allowed. _It was nice to receive such attention.

"Miko, are you exerting yourself?"

"Nope." Kagome shook her head, letting a smile grace her lips. "Actually I'm feeling great! Maybe I could finish healing your arm."

And that was what had the fierce lord of the west hovering like a mother hen.

She had given him back his arm.

Well, most of it. What had before been little more than a shoulder had been healed…all the way down to his elbow.

When Kagome had finally gotten his stubborn lordship to sit down and be healed, well, her reiki had gone a bit overboard. So he got most of his arm back, and she ended up passing out.

The pain and sight of his newly healed arm had stunned Sesshoumaru, preventing him from catching the miko before she hit the ground. But when Inuyasha had rushed forward to help, Sesshoumaru reacted without thought, scooping the miko up to his chest. It was only after he felt the rumble escape through his lips that he realized he had growled at his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru had refused to acknowledge the glint in the hanyou's eyes, instead he lead the way back to camp. He held the miko securely to his chest, trying not to jostle her as they rushed back to the others.

Inuyasha explained everything and Sesshoumaru cradled the limp miko to his chest in his good arm. He had no patience for human's companions and his glare was more than enough to make them keep their distance.

Of course she had woken up soon enough, even the children didn't seem all that concerned, but Sesshoumaru – he would only admit this to himself – had been rattled.

He had searched far and wide for ways to gain back his arm only to find nothing powerful enough to grant him what he sought. He even stooped low enough to use false attachments. Yet, here was this innocent miko, blasting him with power and giving him back the arm part of the arm he had been without.

Finally he had a chance to have his entire arm back but…he looked down at the miko's tranquil face. So trusting. No, he couldn't put her through that. Not again.

So when Kagome offered to do so, a bright and even eager smile on her face, he had been ready to protest. He didn't have to.

"No way Kagome!" Inuyasha freaked out, leaping to her side and grasping her shoulders. Hmm, maybe his half-brother could talk some sense into her. "The bast -"

"Language!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for interrupting him but continued, "The _prick_ has gone this long without an entire arm and has been fine! He can keep going without it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru could see the tension building in her shoulders and her scent became sharp as her reiki danced beneath the surface of her skin. "Really Inuyasha I'm okay! Just let me -"

"No."

The bickering pair looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Her reiki was doused more efficiently than water putting out a fire. The matching disbelief on their faces was comical. The daiyoukai would have given a smirk of amusement had he not been so serious.

"Huh?"

His lordly half-brother ignored Inuyasha's utterance of confusion, which matched Kagome's stunned emotions. She could feel Sesshoumaru focus his attention on her, the full weight of his stare pressing down on her, willing her to submit. "No."

"And why not?" Kagome demanded, shooting to her feet as she stared up at the self-righteous youkai. No way was she going to let him win. "I did it once, I can do it again!"

He gave her a bland look that she didn't have the patience to interpret. Her words burst past her lips. Just who did he think he was? "Don't give me that look! You know I can do it!"

"You have only recently woken."

What? Did he think she was just some weak human? Well think again! "Yea but my powers are really strong!"

Golden eyes narrowed. "You over exerted yourself yesterday."

"Kagome," piped up her hanyou friend.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha." Kagome snapped, whipping her head to the side so she could glare at him. No way! Inuyasha wasn't supposed to _agree_ with Sesshoumaru. He was _her_ best friend.

"Kagome, you've already pushed yourself into a coma," Inuyasha wouldn't be deterred by her glare, giving her a stern look. Since when did Inuyasha ever give _anyone_ a stern look? "What if that happens again?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, a warning in her voice. Her body trembled with self-righteous indignation.

"He is right, miko. You are being beyond foolish."

Kagome snapped her head back around, who was this and what happened to the Sesshoumaru she knew? He should be leaping at the chance to finally get his arm back! And then his words he hit her.

_Did he just call me _foolish_?_

Kagome felt the sting of his words more than any slap to the face. Her gut twisted painfully; Sesshoumaru's words were more hurtful in her emotionally charged state than if she had been coolheaded. Unfortunately for Kagome in this situation, she acted far more often with her heart than her head.

She was outnumbered by two inus, looking at her with disapproval. Why wouldn't they let her heal him? All she wanted to do was help. Her heart, which had been bursting with the eagerness to help and the desire to be useful, felt tossed aside from their unwavering refusal to let her do anything.

Her head was heavy, ready to drop in defeat and hide. Was it such a bad thing to want to help?

_No_, spoke up that small, sure voice, _it wasn't_. A spark was kindled with those words, igniting her battered emotions on fire. Fine! If they did want her to help, she wouldn't!

With an imperious nod to the sons of the great Inu no Taisho she turned on her heel and regally stalked off. Not looking back at the contented demon lord or his unsettled half-brother.

Inuyasha looked back and forth and knew that was one very unhappy miko. And when that miko was unhappy it never boded well. When he looked back up at Sesshoumaru, his gut sank even further.

His idiot of a half-brother was completely oblivious.

"Idiot."

Sesshoumaru looked over and Inuyasha scoffed, not at all apologetic for letting his thought slip loose.

"This Sesshoumaru is protecting her."

"No duh," Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief. He had been trying to protect her too. "But she's a woman."

Sesshoumaru gave him a bland look, clearing translating to, _Your point?_

Inuyasha groaned. How was _he_ supposed to explain to _Sesshoumaru_ about how to talk to women? He was hardly an expert.

"Let's go talk to Miroku."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, looked in the direction the miko went. He took a subtle sniff at the charged scents left lingering in the air. If he had had been prone to groaning, now would have been a perfect time. The sour tint of unhappiness paired with the heated tang of anger were so fueled by emotion they still managed to linger in the air even while the miko was no longer around. Without a word of protest turned in the opposite direction back to camp.

Even Sesshoumaru knew an angry woman was not to be trifled with. His mother was a prime example. And if the hanyou's words were true – he couldn't but feel they were from the miko's scent – then the miko was not happy. Now he just needed to find out why.


	25. Day 25

**Day 25:**

Kagome still wasn't talking to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Neither male was very comfortable with that fact.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take Miroku's advice seriously when all the monk did was waggle his eyebrows with an annoying smirk. Even Inuyasha had scoffed at the human in disbelief.

The monk never did seem to be serious when it came to women.

Kagome's lack of attention to the inus was painfully obvious, earning countless giggles from the children and curious looks from Jaken and Sango, but no one was brave enough to actually speak up and ask what was going on.

It was finally Miroku who proposed the men and children go forging in the woods for food and firewood. The children agreed, leaving Jaken no choice to accompany them, and Inuyasha complied good–naturedly. It seemed Sesshoumaru was the only one who noticed the gleam in the monk's eyes.

It wasn't until the children got thoroughly distracted in the nearby flower field that Sesshoumaru turned on the monk.

The demon lord didn't have to say a word and Miroku was raising his hands in surrender, leaving Inuyasha to look on in confusion.

"I promise there's a reason I left the women by themselves!"

Inuyasha looked befuddled. If Sesshoumaru cared he would have felt bad for his oblivious half-brother who managed, "A reason? What the heck are you talking about Miroku?"

With a pleased smile Miroku brought his finger to his lips in the universal gesture for silence and tiptoed back to the edges of the camp. Sesshoumaru huffed, trust his brother to make a fool of himself and also tiptoe in such an exaggerated manner when the hanyou walked with a demon's grace.

Eavesdropping.

The western lord looked over at the monk. While it was not a favored method of gathering information, and perhaps not the most honorable, he wouldn't ignore a chance to gain even a sliver of information on the mysterious subject know as women. Knowledge was power after all.

Sesshoumaru placed himself next to his brother, settling in to wait and absently hoping they would speak of something productive. Thankfully it didn't take long.

"Kagome."

The miko gave a heavy sigh, but didn't turn to face her friend. She was extremely focused on slowly pulling a needle through a kimono. Her tongue was sticking out as her face was screwed up in concentration, "Yea?"

"What's going on? And don't even _try_ to give me that innocent act Kagome," Sango scolded, forcing Kagome's mouth to snap back shut. "I want the truth."

Sesshoumaru watched the miko carefully, ignoring Inuyasha twitching at his side. Her eyes grew unpleasantly dull, her shoulders giving a deflated shrug. "It was probably just me overreacting."

Sesshoumaru would have given a scoff in agreement had he not been so focused. If he had his brother's ears they would have been high and alert.

"What happened?"

Kagome gave another shrug, absently tugging at the needle and thread. "Well, I healed Sesshoumaru's arm right?"

"I noticed," the demon slayer replied dryly, earning a half-hearted smile from her companion. "It must have taken a lot because you passed out. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anyone except the kids touch you."

Sesshoumaru brow furrowed momentarily. Why did she feel the need to add such a random detail? Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed further at the faint blushing appearing in the miko's cheeks.

"Sango!"

"Just stating the facts."

"Well," Kagome continued, clearing her throat, fiddling once again with her sewing tools. She was going to end up making herself bleed. "You know I woke up after a little bit and I was completely fine."

"You did seem your normal energetic self."

"Exactly! But I figured I would play it safe and hold off on any more healing until the next day."

"Wise."

Kagome gave an absent nod as she tugged at her needle. "I thought so too. I know I worried everyone when I passed out – a girl goes into a coma once and everyone freaks out every time I close my eyes!"

"Kagome!"

"Too soon?"

Her friend merely glared, making Kagome give a bashful smile as she continued, "Sorry. But anyways, I woke up and was fine. I waited until the next day though before I would even think of trying to heal Sesshoumaru more. I could tell he was still a bit edgy about the idea. He was hovering a bit."

Sesshoumaru blinked. Of course he was being watchful. He was no neglectful alpha.

"I told him I was fine – no one seems to believe me when I say that! Because really, I'm _fine._ I'm better than fine, I'm great! But _no_, anytime I tell people I'm okay they just get all -"

Sango cleared her throat to regain the miko's attention.

"Right, so he still didn't believe me, then I told him I was ready to heal him again and _Inuyasha_ freaked out on me! Of course he was just being overprotective as normal and it's kind of sweet, but it can be annoying. So I tried telling him I could handle it."

Sango nodded in agreement, encouraging Kagome further. Sesshoumaru could see an odd mixture of relief as the miko spoke, even as she worked herself up by retelling the story. How she did such a thing was beyond his understanding, but then again she was a woman…no, it was more than that. She was Kagome.

"Then _Sesshoumaru _said no! He was actually_ agreeing_ with _Inuyasha!_ If that wasn't enough to throw me through a loop -"

"Kagome, where did a loop come from?"

"Sorry. Well, I was confused and then I was getting upset because I wanted to _help_ him! Heck, I don't understand why he wasn't leaping at the chance to finally get his arm back, but he said no. Then he goes on about how I just woke up from the coma – it's been five days!"

The taijiya fidgeted a bit. Even she was not so comfortable with the fact the miko woke a mere five days ago. Definitely not long enough for a female human to properly recover.

Kagome tossed a look in her friend's direction, her face lightly traced with curiosity as to her friend's silence. What his miko saw made her give a small pout. "You agree."

Sango fidgeted a bit more, rubbing at her already clean weapon. She refused to look her friend properly in the eyes. "What if you push yourself too far?"

"But I won't," Kagome sighed, her voice was gentle and though it held understanding it was infused with a pleading air. "That's the thing Sango, ever since I've woken up my reiki - I don't know if I can explain - but if I don't use some of it I feel like I'm going to burst. At times it hard to hold it back."

"Kagome!" Sango managed to reprimand and empathize with her friend all at once. "Have you told Lord Sesshoumaru or Miroku about this?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I had been doing fine holding it back, but when I sat down to heal Sesshoumaru it's like my reiki just took control! I couldn't have kept it back even if I had tried. I was so worried I was going to purify him…I'm pretty sure that's why I passed out."

"Kagome!"

"I know! But I didn't purify him. And Sango, I'm pretty sure if I hadn't freaked out and stopped myself – or passed out, however you want to put it – well, I'm pretty sure he would already have his full arm back."

Sesshoumaru glanced in Inuyasha's direction at his half-brother's exclamation of wonder. The demon lord had similar thoughts himself. Both brothers looked at said appendage. To think, he could have already had his arm back.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha warned under his breath.

Sesshoumaru didn't even try to hold back his eye roll.

"Kagome," Sango murmured, recapturing the two inus' attention. "This is dangerous, you could have purified Lord Sesshoumaru. Who's to say you reiki won't whip out uncontrollably? What if you hurt Shippo?"

Both girls cringed and the miko bit at her lip, worry dimming her eyes. "I just didn't want to hinder anyone, besides, it not like there's anything else Sesshoumaru can teach me about my reiki. We've covered everything he knows to be similar, and as impressive as it is that he knows _anything_ about reiki, well…" She trailed off, her scent having soured as she spoke.

Sango nodded in agreement, "Indeed, Lord Sesshoumaru has helped you this far, but you still need help. Couldn't you be a normal miko, Kagome?"

Kagome groaned good-naturedly at her friend's teasing, "I try Sango! Turns out the kamis just don't want me to be normal."

The two girls chuckled and let their conversation drift to more lighthearted matters, neither wanting to contemplate the uncomfortably serious matter of how they would get Kagome's bursting reiki under control. Kaede wasn't powerful enough and Sesshoumaru was a demon. They didn't really have many other options at this point.

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha's gaze turn to him. While they had learned the reasoning behind the miko's upset – women were such emotional creatures, he would have to make a point later to soothe her wounded pride – they also had another problem on their hands.

It seemed the miko needed a new teacher.

Otherwise she could purify even those she loved.


	26. Day 26

**Day 26:**

Kagome was jogging, pulled by a magnetic force that called to her very soul. Her feet thudded gently on the ground, echoed by following footsteps behind her.

"Miko?"

"Jewel shard. Oof!"  
Without pause Sesshoumaru had swept her off her feet and she was tossed up against his muscular chest. The feeling was like hitting a rock wall, so could you blame a girl for getting the wind knocked out of her in a situation like that?

_Jewel shard. We haven't seen one of those in forever!_ Eagerly she pointed in the direction she felt the pull, pleased as Sesshoumaru responded with a burst of speed. The wind pushed back her, forcing her to squint. Even though she couldn't see the jewel shard's familiar glow, it was close.

Twisting a fist of Sesshoumaru's kimono in her hand she hoisted herself up over his shoulder. "Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard just over that hill!"

He gave a fanged grin and barked out what Kagome had said to the others.

Good. Kagome grinned with pride and settled back into Sesshoumaru's grasp. Her eyes slipped close and in her mind's eye she could see its glow, growing ever closer. Not Kouga. With a small frown she recognized it wasn't Kohaku either.

Her head jerked off into the distance as she sensed another presence.

Kikyo. She must be coming for the jewel shard too. Oh dear, Inuyasha won't be able to stay focused. Should she tell him?

Her eyes slipped open and thankfully Sesshoumaru's gaze was already meeting hers. Not even in an absent thought did she worry about him running and not looking where he was going. There was no way he could crash. He was Sesshoumaru after all.

Without making a sound she moved her lips, hoping he would understand her unspoken message. _Kikyo_

Kagome waited, even as understanding glinted in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out, his eyes focusing on the path before them. "The miko once known as Kikyo will be there. Stay alert."

Kagome reached up, once again take a fistful of Sesshoumaru's top, wanting to check on her friend but a firm arm held her still.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome hissed.

His eyes never wavered from the path. "He will be fine."

Kagome let out a huff of air but didn't argue. There wasn't time for that. Instead the pull of the shard demanded her attention as it became stronger, calling her reiki forward but she restrained it. Not yet.

There it was, the glint of the jewel shard caught her gaze and with a blink her vision was able to encompass the scene before her.

One look had her lusting for blood.

All but leaping from Sesshoumaru's arms she burst towards the oni, hands flaring pink as she saw the human blood dripping from its grotesque fangs. The jewel flashed in response, a murky black giving off an ominous glow from where a human heart might be placed.

Bloody and torn body parts littered the ground. They were too numerous to count, but one thing was painfully clear.

"Children? You were eating children? How _dare _you!" Kagome raged, exploding forward.

The battle was over not long before it began.

Kagome panted, her skin sizzling, purifying the remains of the demons' blood to the point it was as though the beast and its two companions never existed. The victory left a bitter taste in her mouth though, because what had she really accomplished?

The mutilated body parts, once pleasantly chubby hands and plump little legs, taunted her. Lives that would go unlived. Smiles that would go unseen. Laughter that would go unheard. There wasn't even enough of a single body left to give a proper burial.

All because she hadn't sensed the jewel shard sooner.

"Kagome?"

Without responding to Sango, Kagome walked to the dusky glow of that tainted shard and watched dispassionately as the darkness was burned to nothing under her touch.

This was supposed to be a victory?

It was a somewhat distant feeling when a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around and face the similarly sorrowful face of the her friend. Hardened sorrowed glinted in one pair of mourning eyes while heart-wrenching tears glistened in the other.

Both logically knew there was nothing they could have done, but their hearts refused to be unaffected.

With a cry Kagome flung herself into her friend's arms and they clung to one another. Kagome's mourning was muffled in Sango's dampened shoulder. The taijiya held tight, needing to feel the living warmth of another human, to take away the coldness death invoked.

"Kikyo."

Kagome lifted her head at Inuyasha's breathless statement, her cheeks still shiny with tear stains.

Kagome automatically examined the woman, making a list of comparisons and similarities; the response was so ingrained into her she didn't even realize she did so anymore.

Long ebony locks.

Check.

Small, upturned nose.

Check.

Large brown eyes.

Check.

The rest was more subtle, the curve of her ear, and tilt of her chin, the bow of her lips.

But one stark difference, to Kagome at least, was how pale her would-be twin was. Whether this was an effect on her undead state or her true coloring Kagome didn't know. But Kikyo was what Kagome had wished to be as a little girl.

A beautiful creature, like a porcelain doll come to life – which was sadly more true in Kikyo's case than Kagome had wanted to be as a child. But it wasn't just her appearance that Kagome had longed for, but rather the assertive way she carried herself without having to say a word. The way Kikyo was in control of her feelings, unlike Kagome who couldn't help but wear her heart on her sleeve, not to mention her control of her reiki. The way she followed her duty was worthy of Kagome's respect. There were many other comparisons so buried into Kagome's subconscious she didn't even realize they existed, but they were still undeniable.

This was the woman Inuyasha always wanted her to be.

That was enough to make Kagome both respect and resent the woman who she would endlessly be compared to.

Being so empathetic could be quite the burden.

Kagome gave a watery smile. "Hello Kikyo. We were just about to make camp for the night. Would you like to join us?"

Kikyo's carefully concealed face revealed nothing but she nodded.

Good, Kagome would make sure all of her pack was safely settled in one place – she needed the comfort of her loved ones after such a heartbreaking event – and she could figure out why Kikyo was in the area.


	27. Day 27

**Day 27:**

Kagome's fought to open her eyes, even while she knew that it was ridiculously early. The two little bundles of warmth curled up on either side of her were usually enough to lull her back to sleep, but she had business to attend to.

"Morning Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted, voice still raspy so early in the morning.

Sesshoumaru nodded but didn't turn to look at her. Kagome followed his gaze to see Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting side by side, staring into the dying fire. Though their lips would move, their voices were too quiet for Kagome to make out what they were saying.

"You've been up all night."

Sesshoumaru didn't dignify that with a response. There was an outsider amongst the pack, there was no way he would be letting his guard down.

"She is a miko." Sesshoumaru finally glanced at the bed-headed miko, her eyes still soft from sleep.

Kagome nodded slowly as she shimmed up into a sitting position, striving not to disturb the sleeping little ones. "Yeah, I was thinking she might be able to teach me more about how to control my reiki." _If there's one thing Kikyo knows about being a miko, it's control._

"Hn."

"I was going to talk to her early enough not to disturb anyone, but I should have known Inuyasha would stay up with her all night."

Sesshoumaru glanced over to gauge the emotion in her words but she said it without any bitterness. Her scent was still clean, free from jealously or upset. Didn't she hold romantic feelings for the hanyou?  
"You should sleep." Yesterday had been unpleasant, for everyone. But the demon lord knew the softhearted miko had been devastated at the sight of the littered body parts. He had been somewhat thankful the undead one appeared and distracted his crying pack mate, even if meant putting up with the other miko's unpleasant scent.

Kagome shook her head though. "No, I need to talk with her. Not only about being my mentor but I need to know why she's in the area, it's rarely good news."

Kagome squirmed a bit, trying to get up while Rin and Shippo curled up against her, but Sesshoumaru came to her rescue, leaning over to wrap his good arm her and pull her to her feet. She gave him an appreciative smile, the warmth of his body slipping away as she treaded over to where hanyou and undead conversed.

"Kikyo, we need to talk."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kikyo beat him to it. "All right."

As the older priestess rose to her feet, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took a step closer.

"Alone." Kagome added pointedly.

Kikyo inclined her head magnanimously and without another word turned to walk off into the forest, leaving Kagome to follow and two unhappy inu to remain behind to watch over camp.

Kikyo knew the strength of an inu's hearing, and their stubbornness, so it wasn't until they were well beyond the two youkais' hearing and then some that they stopped.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" There was no other way to go about it than being blunt.

Kikyo returned the direct manner. "You have made Naraku angry. Not only have you managed to escape his captivity, you have gained more jewel shards."

Kagome reflexively reached up to grab hold of the small vial containing the shining pink shards, the true source of all the trouble. "That doesn't seem to be such a surprise. Why did you feel the need to come here and tell us in person?"

Kikyo calmly looked at Kagome, a slight tilt to her head. "Has my presence upset you?"

Kagome blew out a sigh. "No offense, but whenever you're around you usually don't bring the best of news. It tends to put me on edge."

An ever so small smile graced Kikyo's lips, warming her usually expressionless features.

It gave Kagome the courage to ask. "And Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be my teacher?"

She didn't look surprised, upset, or even pleased. She was just neutral. By the kamis even Sesshoumaru showed more emotion and he was the Ice Prince!

"Your teacher?"

Kagome nodded, determined not to be deterred by the lack of emotional response. Really hard to get a read on someone when they only spoke monotone. "My reiki is really…strong, and I need help learning how to control it. You're good at controlling your reiki, so I thought it made sense."

"…Very well."

Phew.

"But in return -" Of course. There had to be a catch. "- not only will I be travelling with you…" Kagome nodded at the expectant pause. "You will keep Inuyasha away from me."

"What?"

"When Inuyasha speaks to me he is in denial that I am not truly alive. I am not the same woman I used to be."

"But, I thought you still loved him. Inuyasha."

"What feelings I do have are through my memories. I have no heart to truly feel with."

Kikyo's cold touch suddenly snaked around Kagome's wrist, pressing Kagome's warm flesh against the undead miko's cold chest.

Kagome's reiki flared pink in response, unable to help her startled reaction. Kikyo buffered this response with a flare of her own blue reiki.

Once Kagome composed herself, she realized what was going on. Beneath the cold chest Kagome felt nothing, no pulse, no warmth, no heartbeat. Even though she knew Kikyo was clay, it was easy to forget at times that being clay meant she wasn't truly human anymore, which meant no heart.

"Yes," Kikyo agreed with Kagome's unspoken thoughts. "I cannot truly feel emotions. Only remember."

Kagome's throat went dry, aching as unshed tears swelled up in her eyes. "You don't want to hurt him."

Kikyo tilted her head. "I know that he should not be hurt by my hand. And to love me but not receive my love in return would hurt him. Would it not?"

"It would." Kagome choked out an agreement.

"This is why I ask you to keep him away."

Kagome sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay, the lack of heartbeat beneath her hand made that hard to do. "Won't that be hard? We're a small pack – uh, group. You'll have to talk to him sometimes."

"True." Kikyo inclined her head in agreement. "But you will help me."


	28. Day 28

**Day 28:**

This was going to be harder than she thought. Kagome absently rifled through her bulky yellow backpack and patted Ah-Un after having managed to pull out her sleeping bag. It was nice not having to carry the pack anymore and thankfully Ah-Un didn't seem to mind. The two-headed dragon and miko had taken quite a liking to each other. It certainly didn't hurt that the young bright-eyed woman would often bring tasty treats whenever they passed through a town. Kagome was glad to have made such a friend.

Speaking of new friends.

Kikyo remained close by, as she had all day. Kagome gave her new mentor a sleepy smile, of course Kikyo didn't return it but Kagome knew that wasn't really the older miko's fault. Lack of heart and everything.

That certainly didn't impair her miko abilities though. While Kagome possessed and abundance of raw power, Kikyo had honed her skill into a fine weapon. Kikyo had no qualms pushing her new student hard, even on the first day, in order to refine her pupil's power.

Kagome spread out her sleeping bag, taking an old set of clothes to fluff up as her pillow. Sleep sounded wonderful, especially after having kept up a barrier all day. It was Kikyo's idea, that way Kagome could practice the more technical stuff inside the barrier while still using a lot of her energy. Her reiki always wanted to be kept as busy as possible so Kikyo planned to appease the opinionated force. Kagome wasn't quite sure about the whole idea; it didn't make much sense to her.

It was probably just to keep Inuyasha away. Kagome looked over at said friend, sitting across the fire. He had been rather quiet all day, even though Miroku and Sango had made an effort to engage him. Even during dinner he hadn't spoken much, merely watching Kikyo. Kagome wondered if he knew Kikyo was avoiding him.

"Mama?"

Kagome's head snapped up, a smile instantly lighting her features as she looked into two concerned faces. Her hand that had frozen mid motion resumed fluffing up tomorrow's outfit, sure to be nice and warm in the morning from being warmed as her pillow.

"You two ready for bed?"

Rin and Shippo exchanged a look, these two were rarely willing to go to bed, but they had missed spending time with their favorite miko.

Kagome slid into the bag and patted the two spaces next to her – she was going to have to buy a bigger sleeping bag soon with the way Rin was growing.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with you two today," Kagome murmured softly as two of her most precious charges curled into her side. "But I have to train."

In unison they looked up at her, their mouths open but she quickly shut them. "I won't push myself into a coma. Though I am going to have to work hard for a while so I won't be able to play much."

The two made adorably canine grumbles of discontentment, it seems they had been spending a bit of time around Inuyasha. Hm, might need to keep an eye on that, don't want them picking up some of his other mannerisms.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to talk to you."

Kagome peered down at top of her dark head of hair. "Why couldn't he tell me that himself?"

"You _were_ in a barrier all day," Shippo helpfully reminded his adopted mother. She felt a guilty twinge from the way his clawed fist tightened at the statement, clutching her close. She was trying to be everything, alpha, mom, miko, friend, and student. Couldn't she get anything right?

"Oh, right. So, tell me about your day."

"Well, Jaken caught fish."

"I worked on my fox fire, wanna see it?"

"Maybe later sweetie, so did you help Jaken catch the fish Rin?"

"Nope, Shippo did with his fox fire!"

"Good job!"

And the trio replayed the day's events for one another, giggling helplessly at times and trying to muffle their mirth. No need to have Jaken scold them again.

Sango appeared minutes later, followed by Kirara and the two curled up beside their friends. Kagome reached out a hand and Sango took it, sharing a smile as the young miko easily brought Sango into the conversation.

Drowsily Kagome covered a yawn, her body was more than willing to follow Sango's example and fall asleep, like her two bedmates, but her mind had other ideas.

_How am I going to keep up this plan of helping Kikyo avoid Inuyasha? Should I just tell him? I don't want him to get hurt. But will it hurt him more to tell him? The barrier seemed to give him a pretty good idea. I really hope Kikyo knows what she's doing. For Inuyasha _and_ me. I don't want to make a barrier like that everyday, if I do I'll probably end up in a coma again and I – _

"Miko."

Kagome blinked, slowly turning her head away from Sango's sleeping face to meet an amber gaze.

"You wanna talk?" Kagome murmured, her words more slurred from sleepiness than she realized.

"Rest."

Kagome's brow burrowed, "But I'm already in bed." She was resting, all snugged in. Yep, she was resting. Now she just needed to sleep. Speaking of sleep. "Sesshoumaru, don't stay up too late. Cause I need to talk to you tomorrow." Or did he need to talk to her? Which was it?

A calloused but warm had reached out, resting against her forehead. The way the fire lit up his hair was really pretty.

"Sleep now miko, we can discuss my _pretty_ hair in the morning."

Kagome didn't fight it when his thumb and forefinger gently slid down from her forehead to help her shut her heavy eyes. "M'kay. Night."

"Good night miko."

"Name's not miko." She protested blearily, a frown threatening to disturb her drowsy state and rouse her back to life.

"Good night…Kagome."

With a small hum of contentment, Kagome's mind went blissfully blank.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the fluff! I couldn't resist the fluff!**


	29. Day 29

**Day 29:**

Sesshoumaru eyed the barrier distastefully, it seemed the undead miko was once again determined to make his fellow Alpha expend as much energy as possible. A fine idea if they didn't have the constant threat of Naraku looming over their heads, ready to attack at any time. Every member of the pack should be at full strength, but Kikyo didn't seem to understand such a philosophy. When Sesshoumaru had tried talking to Kagome about it in the morning she had merely brushed it off, lightly chiding him for being overprotective.

Women. How was he supposed to protect them if they never listened?

"Kikyo is avoiding me." Inuyasha grumbled, plopping beside his half-brother. When Sesshoumaru had decided to call for camp, even before the sun had reached it zenith, the only ones displeased with the notion were the mikos.

Neither Kikyo's stony silence or Kagome's expressive pleas swayed the inus. Even Inuyasha had seen the wisdom behind Sesshoumaru's choice. A point in his half-brother's favor.

"Hn."

"You know, would it kill you to at least make an effort?" Inuyasha groused, though it was done more out of habit than anything. "Heck, Kikyo shows more emotion than you and she's made out of clay!" Inuyasha cringed at his own words, but there was no taking them back. It was true. And it was part of the hanyou's misery. It was understandable, the woman you loved being an animated doll would upset anyone.

Though Sesshoumaru knew his brother wasn't truly expecting a response, he decided to humor him. "Why do you care?"

"What?"

Inuyasha's perked up ears and gaping jaw almost made Sesshoumaru regret his decision to engage such a course of conversation, but he was no coward. "Why do you care the undead miko is avoiding you?"

Once Inuyasha was able to work his jaw again, he reached up to give it a rub. A shy shrug hunched his shoulder as he responded, "Well, I love 'er."

"You would choose her as a mate even when she cannot bear you any young?" What appeal could such a woman so cold even have? She was not even that powerful, unlike Kagome.

"Keh, I can't help what I feel. And it ain't all about pups."

Speaking of pups. Sesshoumaru looked out where his ward and the kitsune played, chasing Jaken through the field. Though the imp grumbled about watching over the little ones, he clearly enjoyed it. While looking at the young ones, it took the daiyoukai's mind away from the darker thoughts, knowing simply that those under his care were happy.

"You are saying you wish to have no children of your own?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha muttered, "Maybe? Right now I just want to take down Naraku, I can worry about pups in the future. Besides, I would have to pick a mate who could actually have kids." Inuyasha's voice was soft, and his eyes equally so as his gaze drifted over to Kagome.

_He wishes to take my miko as a mate. _

The thought came like a blow. Of course Sesshoumaru knew there was a bond between hanyou and young priestess, a slight undercurrent of attraction, but he had dismissed it as a merely physical response. Looking at his half-brother now he had to reconsider.

"So which is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, making little attempt to hide the growl in his voice. "Your undead lover or your alpha?"

Inuyasha's head whipped back around. Once again widened eyes quickly narrowed into a glare, before defiantly looking back at the women in question. "Keh, ain't none of your business."

"The miko is pack."

"That's another a thing!" Inuyasha barked, "If you care so much about Kagome, why don't you call her by her name? It's always 'miko this' and 'miko that' but never _Kagome_. Why is that?"

"You pine for one woman while planning to pledge yourself to another," Sesshoumaru retaliated. He wasn't in the mood for soul searching. "Why is that?"

The two brothers were at a stand still for a moment, silently struggling to subdue their pulsing youkai.

Inuyasha wasn't willing to drop it. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. Hovering over her all the time. You need to back off. Kagome is way too good for the likes of you."

"But you are worthy of her?" Sesshoumaru replied. His voice frosted over, a slight scent of poison seeped from his claws.

"No," Inuyasha replied, remarkably calmly. Sesshoumaru looked over at his arrogant sibling, eyes narrowed in disbelief, yet there was no deceit or misguided superiority. Inuyasha looked at the women of his affection, hands loosely clasped together before him. "I'm not worthy of either of them."

His teeth unclenched as he felt his ire cool. At least Inuyasha understood that the miko was beyond him. But even with that knowledge… "Yet you will not let either go."

"No." It was soft but unyielding. "So stay away."

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained fastened to the form of the young, vibrant woman in question. She deserved better than his half-brother, and he would take care of his pack. "No." If the hanyou thought to make some type of claim on what was _his,_ he had another thing coming.

The loose hands curled into clawed fists, threating to pierce the flesh. Ears pinned back. "It's none of your business who she mates."

"She is pack, that makes her this Sesshoumaru's business."

"You think you're so high and mighty," Inuyasha hissed, refusing to look at the demon lord frozen by his side, "I may be a mutt but I've learned the ritual of taking a mate. So long as the female consents, no other opinion matters." Finally his eyes snapped over, locking two pairs of golden eyes together, proof of their undeniable bond. "So unless you have a better reason than being _pack_, back off."

"You are not worthy of her."

"No, but until she finds someone who is, she's mine."

"And your undead lover?"

Inuyasha growled, his knuckles cracking into even tighter fists. "Mine."

"_She_ will not consent to such an arrangement." The confidence in his voice was unmistakable. He refused to clench his fists. He would not be anymore like his half-brother than he had to be.

The sound of light, bouncing footsteps made two pairs of golden eyes snap up. "Hey guys! Time for lunch." Kagome chirped, Kikyo hovering silently over her shoulder. Warm brown eyes looked over them in concern. "Are you two okay?"

"Keh, Fine."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Tension! Gotta love it, gotta hate it, gotta love! So, I got a review for the last chapter - lovely review by the way, thank you - and I just felt the need to clarify. When Kagome is all sleepy and trying to manage a conversation with Sesshoumaru and this happens:**

_A calloused but warm had reached out, resting against her forehead. The way the fire lit up his hair was really pretty._

_"Sleep now miko, we can discuss my pretty hair in the morning."_

**The only reason Sesshoumaru said that is because Kagome accidentally talked out loud when she was thinking about how pretty his hair was in the firelight. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear for everyone! I wanted to try and write it from Kagome's prospective, and she wouldn't have noticed that she was actually saying her thoughts out loud - sleepy Kagome is adorable in my opinion. So I hope that cleared things about for Day 28! And I hope you enjoyed Day 29!**


	30. Day 30

**Day 30:**

His half-brother thought him to be a sadist, but truly, he was a masochist. Sesshoumaru knew that was the only reason he put up with this ragtag group. Of course it had originally been to keep the miko, and her very powerful reiki, close. By this point he wasn't quite sure anymore.

How did the miko become pack?

Why was he so protective of her?

Though loath to admit it, the hanyou had a point. Sesshoumaru had no business in regards to who his miko mated. He shouldn't even care.

His senses could still smell the telltale sign that she was of age to bear pups and take a mate, the tangy metalic scent. It wafted over to him even while she was training inside her barrier. Yes, it was that somewhat intoxicating scent that sent any male demon with a good enough nose into a tizzy; _that_ was surely the reason he felt protective of his former student.

And that very scent was the reason Inuyasha wanted to take her as a mate because it showed once simple truth. She could bear young. Of course, Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't the only reason, bearing pups was one matter while being a mother was a completely different matter.

He watched as Kagome craned her neck, discreetly trying to ignore her new mentor in favor of watching the little ones run and chase each other. She would beyond a doubt make an excellent mother, perhaps a bit soft at times – especially in comparison to his own mother – but she wouldn't take any disrespect. Though with how Rin and Shippo utterly adored her, well, they certainly wouldn't disrespect her anytime soon.

She was very attentive, not only to the little ones but to everyone. The miko always took time to chat with the demon slayer, trading secrets and laughing over nonsense. She also took time to attend to the monk, joking with him and inquiring as to how he was feeling. Even going to him from time to time for advice.

Of course Kagome also cared for his half-brother, making his favorite meals and encouraging the hanyou, even when he didn't deserve it. His foolish miko even cared for her undead mentor, who had tried to kill her before.

She seemed to befriend too many people who had accosted her with ill intentions. Sesshoumaru needed to talk to her about that.

Sharing a soul with someone was bound to inspire sympathy, but Kagome's level of caring went beyond that. She truly worried for the expressionless woman, showing concern if the hanyou's lover pushed herself too hard while in such a fragile state.

His former student even cared for his obnoxious imp and two-headed dragon. Most others, human or demon, couldn't stomach his traveling companions. The miko of course was an exception, and not only was she attentive to both his loudmouth retainer and abnormal steed; she had even inspired their loyalty. The only others who had managed to do so were himself, and Rin.

Fertile, maternal, and caring. Good traits to have in a mate. In certainly didn't hurt that his miko was extremely powerful and fairly attractive.

His eyes cleared and zoned in on the miko, shoulders easing when he saw she was merely using her excessive powers for a barrier and archery practice. She hadn't turned into a kami-figure again. He cracked his knuckles, trying to dispel the unease that accompanied the memory of Kagome consumed by her power. Yes, the miko was definitely strong.

Her figure was pleasing. Her small form a cry for protection even as her power showed she was capable of defending herself. Already he had felt the silky quality of her hair and softness of her skin. His nose twitched. While the undead miko might have similar physical qualities of beauty to Kagome, his was alive and her vibrant scent made her even more appealing. Particularly so considering it was her moontime. He shook his head; no need to work up his already frazzled instincts.

Seeing her practice archery, always muttering something under her breath that he failed to catch due to the barrier, he acknowledged she was a decent shot. When it came to a fight the miko was no coward, and though she was softhearted she could be a fierce warrior. He had helped and honed in on her natural technique.

After all, an alpha should be able to fight, to be able to protect the pack. She didn't neglect her alpha duties, even though she had no canine instinct to guide her. There was many a dog youkai who weren't nearly as good of leaders as this young and human woman.

Human.

Now there was a problem.

He glanced over at Rin, seeing her already change so quickly from the scrawny thing that tried to save his life to a growing child. It was a bit bizarre at times, as he was more accustomed to the slow growth of demons. He unclenched his teeth, banishing the thought of Rin's life flashing before his eyes. Though he hadn't found a way to give her longevity as of yet didn't mean he would let his ward die like all other weak humans.

She was his. His eyes strayed back to the source of his current concern. Both females were his.

Inuyasha wanted to mate the miko though, also so fragile in her humanity. Being half-demon he would easily outlive her, unless of course the hanyou bound his soul to hers.

The flash of red covering his vision was so vivid, so violent; he could have sworn it was the hanyou's lifeblood. For moment he all but felt the liquid warmth cover his claws and could practically smell the metallic tang. Releasing a breath between clenched teeth, red eyes faded to gold. Looking out of the corner of his eye it appeared his half-brother was in full health, no maiming, no lifeblood spilled. Pity.

When Inuyasha's ears perked up Sesshoumaru followed his gaze. Kagome practically skipped through her little barrier, the domed reiki faded into nothingness as soon as it touched her skin, eager to return to its mistress. Her brown eyes appeared to glow as they locked with the demon lord's.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, plopping down beside the daiyoukai, "We're close to where my home is and I was wondering if I could head back there for a few days. I know I just started my lessons with Kikyo but…" And then her feet shuffled over in his direction, with a sweet, little smile on her face and an eager wiggle in her shoulders.

He looked at her hopeful face – so that's where Rin had learned it from – contemplating the situation. The miko would be with her family for a few days, giving him some time to figure out a way of preventing the hanyou from mating her.

"Hn."

Thankfully the pack was too busy watching Kagome fling herself to the arms of the stoic daiyoukai to notice the widening of surprised amber eyes.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha though was more observant than people gave him credit for, so when Sesshoumaru patted the miko's back, giving his typical reply of "Hn." It was the younger son of Inu no Taisho that saw the barely perceptible softening of golden eyes.

For both inus, it seemed, Kagome would do best to spend some time with her family.


	31. Day 31

**Day 31:**

Making barriers really was becoming second nature to her now. To think it use to take so much effort merely to shoot a purified arrow but now she could shoot two purified arrows, while on the move, all the while maintaining a barrier that her demon companions had no desire to touch.

She couldn't help but feel even Kikyo was impressed. Of course, her new mentor rarely offered praise or showed much emotion, but Kagome had a feeling. Or perhaps Kagome was just pleased with her own progress. It was nice to feel a little more in control of her abilities.

Not that she hadn't felt she made progress working with Sesshoumaru, but the training he offered was less focused on spiritual abilities than on just being in control of one's person.

She glanced over her should at Sesshoumaru, offering a smile at his arched brow. Thinking back on it, she wouldn't have been able to handle Kikyo's intense training without having been through Sesshoumaru-style boot camp.

Kagome slowed her steps so as to walk side by side with her former mentor. His eyes carefully traced her form.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru. Kikyo isn't pushing me too hard."

"Hn."

"Really! It's nothing I can't handle, especially after having trained with you."

He didn't even look at her when he uttered his dry reply. "Yes, because you handled that so well."

Point Sesshoumaru. Kagome cleared her throat, hoping the burn in her cheeks wasn't noticeable. "I try to learn from my mistakes. Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I'm being much more careful." Speaking of her current teacher she glanced up, cringing when she saw Inuyasha practically glued to Kikyo's side. "I hope she's okay."

"She is avoiding the half-breed."

"Really Sesshoumaru, can you not talk about your brother that way?" Kagome fumed, resisting the twitch in her fingers to give him a good flick to the temple. The reprimand had never really worked on Sota but she could never resist the urge. "And yeah, she's trying…"

Sesshoumaru's expectant silence – he had too much pride to ask why – was enough to prompt her to confess to her fellow alpha. "Kikyo doesn't want to hurt Inuyasha, because she can't love him back without a real heart. She knows her body isn't real and is trying to spare Inuyasha the pain of unrequited love."

"Yet he still tends to the undead miko when he has no chance of a future with her."

"Well he loves her," Kagome explained, looking up at him with her soft parted lips as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Then he is foolish to pursue her if he does not intend to spend the rest of his life with her."

"I don't know about that," Kagome murmured, earning a quizzical look. "I think that's part of the reason why he is spending so much time with her. Kikyo isn't well. A soul isn't meant to inhabit the Earth through a clay form. Even though her consciousness wants to remain her soul is trying to leave. I think Inuyasha realizes this, and that's why he doesn't want to give her up."

She felt Sesshoumaru's stare linger on her, his unspoken thoughts settling upon her like a winter cloak. He really needed to work on opening up to his friends.

"What?" Kagome inquired, wishing she could pry the questions from his mind but he was more stubborn than a rock when he wanted to be.

A stray strand of silver hair passed in front of his face and Kagome absently reached up to push it away, wanting to better see his thoughts through those golden eyes. It really wasn't fair that any male could have such stunning eyes.

"Hey Kagome!"

She turned, a smile on her lips. She'd know that voice anywhere. "Hi Inuyasha." Guess she would have to figure out what Sesshoumaru was thinking another time. The faint feel of his silky hair echoed in her hand like a soft pulse giving her appendage new life.

"Oi, you're walking weird." Inuyasha scowled down at Kagome's feet before snapping back up to her eyes with a firm but not unkind reprimand in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me your feet hurt? Come on, I'll carry you."

"Really Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. It was nice to know her friends cared for her, but her feet really didn't hurt too badly. Besides, a small frown turned her lip, she wasn't walking weird. She had actually been quite pleased at how normal her stride had been. "I'm fine."

"You won't be if you don't give your feet a rest."

When Inuyasha actually argued with logic it was hard to fight back. She looked down at her traitorous feet, one would think she would be used to walking a lot by now. With a sigh she shimmed up onto Inuyasha's back. She had promised herself she wouldn't hold everyone back because of her anymore. One kidnapping and one coma were more than enough, no need to add lagging behind to the list.

"Fine," Kagome huffed, trying to brush off the weight of Sesshoumaru's gaze, "But you have to put me down when I get too heavy."

"Keh, you tryin' to say I'm weak?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Kagome's cheeks puffed out in exasperation. Remembering she had an audience Kagome gave a bashful smile.

_At least he doesn't look too annoyed I ignored him. Geez Kagome, momma taught you better! Well, go on. Make sure you don't make yourself look even more foolish._

"Sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't want to bother anyone with my feet. I didn't _think_ anyone would make such a big deal about it."

"Ouch! Let go of my ear, woman! Besides you don't own the prick any apology. Not your fault your feet are hurting. If this sorry excuse of a demon wasn't so wrapped up in himself, he might have noticed you were hurting."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, clonking her fist against his head. Stupid thick skulls. "Knock it off! Just ignore him Sesshoumaru, he doesn't know how to think and then talk."

Inuyasha's mutter earned him a disgruntled glare. "Keh, not like your going to _sit_ me unless you plan on hitting the ground too."

"Don't think I won't! Just because -"

Sesshoumaru let the argument fade as his half-brother walked ahead, his reprimanding alpha resting against his back.

Inuyasha's words rang in his ears, taunting his pride. _If this sorry excuse of a demon wasn't so wrapped up in himself, he might have noticed you were hurting. _To be reprimanded by his younger half-brother was degrading.

It seemed if he wanted to make sure his miko didn't end up with the hanyou than he would have to step up his game.


	32. Day 32

**Day 32:**

Kagome skipped along beside Kikyo, ignoring the discomfort she felt around her mentor from time to time. It was ridiculous to still feel ill at ease, but Kagome couldn't help it.

She definitely respected her mentor. Kikyo was an amazing teacher and a skilled miko. She also appreciated the elder priestess's desire not to hurt Inuyasha with unrequited love.

Kagome looked over at her companion, a slight falter in her steps. How could any one person be so emotionless? She still had a soul! Couldn't she feel something? Anything? Heck, Kagome wouldn't mind seeing a sliver of irritation or even impatience, something to show that this woman was alive.

But she wasn't alive. She was a doll tied to a soul.

Kagome wondered if she should have felt more of a connection to the woman with who she shared a soul. As though there should be some powerful bond between them that would let each other know if one was in distress or hurt. Like some twins had that! Surely this situation practically made them twins, right?

Kagome shook her head. There was no need to feel guilty about the situation. Besides, maybe that only applied to people with actual bodies.  
She rolled her shoulders, easing the tension that had slowly built up during her worried thoughts. It would definitely do her some good to be home for a handful of days.

"Really Kagome, can't you go back some other time? Like, after we have all the jewel shards?" The gruff words and familiar voice let the young miko know exactly who felt the need to protest about her trip through the well.

Kagome didn't even have to think about the words anymore, they came back like the well-rehearsed lines they were. "If I hadn't gone back at all until we had all of the shards than I would have never managed to graduate and I would have never been able to see my family. Or get you ramen."

"Maybe if you had stayed we would have had the whole Shikon no Tama by now!"

"Maybe if I had stayed I would have _sat_ you into infinity by now. I'm going home Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Enough."

Both jarred from their scripts, looked up at the new speaker. Even the other pack mates were surprised. Miroku and Shippo, who had been mimicking the words so often spoken, were pouting at being interrupted of their fun.

"The miko is going to visit her family."

Oh, Kagome liked the authority in his voice. The way he stared down Inuyasha, golden eyes unrelenting, was quite fascinating. She wondered how he was so able to magnify his presence. Was it the contradictions of colors, from shining silver hair to glowing golden eyes, or to fair moonlit skin to vivid magenta markings? Or was it his voice, strong and unwavering? Maybe it was his physique. His height alone made him stand out amongst the malnourished farmers and under-exercised merchants. Of course he had the physique of a warrior, not stocky but all lean muscle, making him fast and deadly.

Sesshoumaru looked over in her direction, sniffing the air out of habit when his eyes grew hooded. Vivid gold slipped into dark, rich amber.

Maybe it was his eyes. They were definitely stunning.

"Miko."

The way he spoke to her, soft yet firm. She would never tire of hearing his voice. "Hm?"

"Perhaps you would care to refresh yourself by the river." He didn't move a muscle but Kagome was spellbound.

"M'kay."

"Kagome," Sango murmured. A warm set of hands latched onto the miko's limp arm. Huh, when did Sango get to the front of the line? "Let's go."

"Coming Sango."

Kagome floated along after her friend, not taking much care to pay attention to her surroundings. Sango would take care of her.

"Kneel."

Kagome absently patted the slightly damp bank, warm from the sun. It really was a lovely day. Not a cloud in the sky. Everything was a vibrant green, lush and full. The sun was shining all bright and warm and –

"Sango!" Kagome spluttered, slapped awake by the icy water tossed at her face. "That's freezing! What the heck?"

"What the heck? You're asking _me_ that?"

Why did Sango look so shaken? Nothing had even happened. Definitely nothing happened that deserved her getting splashed with arctic river water. "Yes I'm asking you that! Why did you feel the need to soak me? Now my clothes are going to be all wet!"

"Please," Sango muttered, the roll of her eyes was somehow reassuring. "You'll be dry in no time with today's weather. What I'm more concerned about is how you and Sesshoumaru were acting."

"What? Sesshoumaru and me?" What the heck was Sango getting all worked up about? "He was just telling Inuyasha to back off."

"No. He looked like he was about to take you to some dark cave and do who knows what. And from the looks of it you would have went right along with him!"

"Sango!" Kagome was too emotionally riled up to care if her face looked as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robe. "You're being ridiculous."

Sango crouched down in front of her friend and Kagome had to lean back to try and avoid her scrutinizing gaze. Kagome wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried when Sango sat back on her heels, eyes alit with some type of realization. "Kagome, it wouldn't happen to be your time of month would it?"

"Well yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Hm."

"Sango?"

The speculative look in her dark eyes and her monosyllable Sesshoumaru-like reply did little to soothe Kagome. Did Sesshoumaru think she was dying because of her blood? No, that didn't make any sense. The demon lord had to have _some_ idea of what Kagome was going through.

Granted he was a demon but still. Well, maybe it was something to do with his instincts? He was a _dog_ demon after all. But what did that have to do with her being on her period?

"Well," Sango finally spoke up, "I guess it's a good thing you'll be going home for a while."

When Sango proceeded to wash herself with the icy water, Kagome gave a mental shrug and followed suit. Sesshoumaru had suggested she freshen up, maybe she smelled?

Whatever the case Sango was right. It _was_ a good thing she'd be heading through the well tomorrow.


	33. Day 33

**Day 33:**

Kagome fidgeted with her miko garb, hoping anyone who saw her fiddling with her clothes would blame it on the heat and not her nervousness. It's not like she had anything to be nervous about. Not really. It wasn't even that big of a deal after all. The others had taken the news fine. Being a time traveler had actually helped explained quite a bit.

Even with that reassurance she felt an uneasy flutter in her stomach, absently poking at her stomach to reprimand the butterflies that refused to go away. It was ridiculous to worry but she couldn't help it. This could break her relationship with Sesshoumaru. What if he didn't believe her? What if he didn't believe her and hated her? Or what if he thought she was a freak? Well, he probably already thought that, most people did, but he didn't seem to mind.

Perhaps that was a bit dramatic but when it came to the ones she cared about she had a hard time taking things lightly.

She smiled down at Shippo then, feeling a mixture of guilt and amusement at the kitsune's puffed out bottom lip and arms crossed tight over his little chest. Seeing her attention on him his eyes turned soulful. Apparently Rin had taught him a trick or two. Maybe she should give them some type of homework. Then they wouldn't have time to work on looking utterly adorable to get heir way.

"Do you have to go?"

Just enough whine. Just enough innocence. Yep, they definitely needed something to keep them busy.

"You know I would love to take you with me, but for some reason," Kagome's voice turned playful, "You don't want me to make a subjugation necklace."

"Mama!"

Kagome laughed and scooped him up to her chest, giving a little twirl before flopping onto the mat. His laughter was a wonderful balm. It didn't take long for the pout to return though.

"I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to leave you, but I need to check in on momma and Sota and grandpa. They get worried when I stay away too long. It _is_ a bit hard to send them updates. You know, different time periods and everything."

Peering down into his face she caught a quick smile curve his lips, the rest of his face was hidden under the shadow his bangs. His little hand curled tight into her top.

She sighed, the curve of his body left with no choice but to mimic the rise and fall of her chest. Being a time traveler could be rather troublesome.

She craned her neck to try and see his face, crooning with enticement. "I promise to bring you back treats."

"…All right."

But it also had its perks. It was nice being able to spoil him a little every now and then. Now she would be able to spoil Rin too! Oh she knew just what kind of candies she would be bringing back this time.

She pressed a swift kiss on his head before setting him down. "I love you sweetie. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

With a smile – she'd never get tired of hearing those words – she tossed her yellow backpack over her shoulders.

Time to talk to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ducked outside of the hut, breathing in the fresh air and sunshine before setting off to the bone eater's well. She didn't have to go looking for Sesshoumaru. It only took a quick flash of reiki to tell he was already at the well. Alone.

It didn't take long to see silver hair glinting in the sunshine, as though it was truly some type of precious material instead of just hair. He didn't turn to look at her but he sent out a wave of youkai in greeting. She absently replied with a gentle burst of reiki as she walked up to his side.

His eyes were looking into the dark, unwelcoming depths of the well.

"You will be heading home now."

"Yes."

"Through this portal."

Kagome traced imaginary designs on the wooden ledge. "How'd you know it was a portal?"

She didn't have to look up to see his disbelieving look.

"Right, you're Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"I'm not sure how many days I will be gone, no longer than a week at most. My family will probably need some help around the shrine."

"You lived at a shrine but still didn't realize you were a miko."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome cried out as she looked at the slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. She couldn't help but smile in return. "Are you teasing me?"

Golden eyes slid over in her direction and she giggled. She had been ridiculous. Sesshoumaru leaving her because she lived in two different worlds? That didn't even make sense!

"Well, I'll be back soon!"

"Will you be safe in the future?"

Kagome gawked, one leg already swung over the edge threatened to send her tumbling down but Sesshoumaru's firm grasp around her arm saved her.

"How'd you know I came from the future?" Kagome coughed, trying to get rid of the squeak that crawled into her voice.

Sesshoumaru's arched brow was amazingly reassuring.

"You are no member of nobility yet you can read and write. Japanese is your native tongue but yet you use idioms I have not heard in any of my travels. You did not realize your miko abilities because you lived in a land without demons – which I have a feeling is not quite true." His hand gave a slight squeeze when he added; "You could not be the undead miko's reincarnation unless she was from the past or you from the future."

"Oh," Kagome murmured, her voice sounded a bit distant as her attention was caught in his gaze. His features were so relaxed and his eyes were alight with amusement. What did she look like through his eyes? "I didn't realize it was so obvious."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru brush aside the hair that blew into her eyes as his voice washed over her. It was such a gentle yet powerful thing.

"Perhaps not to others." Seemingly satisfied that he hair was securely tucked behind her ear he continued. "But I see things more clearly than most. Now tell me miko, will you be safe in the future?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'll be safe. Being here is actually more dangerous." Kagome waved away his concern.

His disbelieving look was accompanied by a typical reply of, "Hn."

"You're right, I am safe with you around."

"Hn."

"But I'll keep myself safe. I promise." Ever a child at heart she reached a hand up, finger lightly crossing her heart to seal her promise.

"Do that."

Their eyes locked, sharing their thoughts with one another and creating a new strand of connection between them. Unbeknown to them, their energies resonated, pulling them closer to one another in spirit and securing the connection.

With a nod of farewell Kagome pushed off the well's edge. The once darkness turned light welcomed her in a surge of blue magic, leaving one stoic demon lord to watch her departure.

* * *

**A/N:** _I cross my heart hope, to die, stick a needle in my eye. _**Wasn't sure if this was just an American thing, so I thought I should explain it just in case. As kids, we would either pinkie promise, or we would make a promise by crossing a finger over our heart and saying this little chant. I figured Kagome might know this chant from having learned English in school. Considering she's a child at heart I thought she was well suited to sealing her promise with this action, even if she didn't say the little chant to go with it. ;)**


	34. Day 34

**Day 34:**

Now he understood his half-brother's reluctance to let Kagome travel to the future. It wasn't just about safety in numbers.

He glanced at the taijiya and monk, sitting together, as per usual, talking quietly to one another. They hid themselves in their own little bubble, sheltered by the fire cat who had grown rather protective of her mistress with the undead miko's arrival. The couple rarely looked up, safely tucked away from the village people. The taijiya was too shy at times without the miko to drag her into the hustle and bustle of ordinary activity.

Even the children did not bother them; too restless to commit to one activity. Even a prank on Jaken would take too much devotion in the state they were in. Constantly they circled like lost ducklings. At times they would waddle up to him to silently peer into his face as though assessing this worthiness of being a surrogate mother duck. Apparently he didn't pass.

Jaken mopped on Ah-Un. Excluded from the children's play he had little to do but watch them, the Staff of Two Heads clutched in his folded arms kept him little company. Perhaps the miko would have entertained with him some type of errand but Sesshoumaru was in no mood to humor his retainer.

Even Inuyasha was at a lost, though he had Kikyo's company the priestess worked hard to make herself scarce, leaving Inuyasha to huddle up in a tree, mimicking Jaken's position as well as the under-breath grumbles of discontent.

Of course, Kikyo had to work hard to keep busy without Kagome to make a barrier to hide under. Which kept her away from the daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was grateful he didn't have to put up with her scent even if he meant listening to his half-brother's drivel. Though patience was not always his best virtue. He could already feel his fingers itch with the need to take his half-brother to a clearing and…train.

It was, frankly, rather awkward without his female alpha around. If this was only the first day with her being gone he certainly couldn't imagine what a whole week would be like.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down into his ward's face, taking in the lifted brow and softly parted mouth. He arched his own brow in reply.

"When will Lady Kagome return?"

Sesshoumaru forced his sight away from her hopeful face. It was only the first day and already Rin wanted her back. _Everyone_ wanted her back. "The miko has business to attend to. She will return when it is done."

The soft sigh floated up to him. It was no wonder his ward was hardly satisfied by his response. Neither one of the pair liked to be without answers, though Rin was usually better about it.

"Rin." Though he understood her disappointment he could not as a good alpha encourage it.

She looked up at his firm tone, blinking in comprehension as her lips were pulled down by her shame of her behavior. Lord Sesshoumaru had taught her better after all, and so had Lady Kagome. "Rin is very sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Still, she wasn't quite sure how to make herself more happy.

Finding a perverse amusement from his ward's unhappiness, his eyes softened and his hand reached up to land on his her head, mindful of his claws against her fragile skin. Like a flower opening to the sun, Rin glowed in her alpha's attention, the rhythm of her heart adding an extra beat in her adoration.

"Fetch the kitsune and the kite the miko brought you. This Sesshoumaru will repair it for you."

Though mute her scent betrayed her leaping happiness as she bobbed her head beneath the weight of his hand.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru! Right away!" bopping into a quick bow she scurried off, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste. Sesshoumaru ignored the taijiya and monk's interested stares, keeping his focus on Rin's departure. Her lilting voice carried to him as she called out to Shippo, excitedly sharing the good news.

He would need to use some of the miko's left over supplies to fix the small tear. Disregarding the dictates of gravity he floated to his feet, demon grace out matching the demanding pull of the earth. Still in no mood to heed his anchor to the ground he drifted over the grass, moving with too much care to leave an indent upon the grass. He took his time though, the hut was not far and there was no need to rush. After all, if every day was like this until his miko returned he would practically have an eternity. Odd how in this moment time seemed to have a stronger hold on him than even gravity, for he, a being whose longevity all but declared him immune to time.

"NO!"

Without a thought his eyes flashed red. He knew that voice anywhere.

Rin was in trouble.

Cutting the tie to the earth completely he propelled himself through the air, a cloud of youkai sparking behind him and pushing him onward. Not pausing to assess the situation he charged the attacker, pinning the helpless mortal body to the wall, the thump of a body against wood not offering him nearly enough satisfaction.

With a languid blink, eyes of pure lightning locked on their prey, the sight of his fingers wrapped around a slender neck urged him to crush his fist, eliminating the threat. The scent of purification behind him was overcome by the acidic tang of his poison, discreetly steaming from his claws.

A twitch of his ears assured him of two strong, though fast, heartbeats behind him and feet scrambling to stand upright. A new sharp scent coated his ward, and it was not fear but purity. He would have to look into that more. But later.

"Rin. Shippo. Leave."

The lack of immediate footsteps added a bite to his voice. This was not the time to disobey him. "Now."

After two pairs of footfalls faded to a safe distant he returned his attention to the problem at hand, docile in his grasp. Having been able to cool his initial hot fury he could now look at the threat to his pack with a lethal and icy stare. Mortals trembled in fear of fire but old instinct brought terror into their hearts at the artic look in his eyes, intensified by the contrast of their gold coloring.

Yet this mortal neither trembled nor stiffened in fear.

But then again, this was no mere mortal.

The word came out as a threat, a rumble of malevolence from lips that when promising pain, always honored that promise.

"Kikyo."


	35. Day 35

**Day 35:**

The gentle tinkling of the bells heralded her exit from the bookstore and Kagome clutched her treasures tighter to her chest in response. She had never been much of a book person, it was a miracle she had managed to graduate high school, but these books were just what she had been looking for.

"This can't be too different from demon anatomy after all, at least while he's _not_ in doggy form." Her fingers reverently brushed the pages she was determined to study, learning the workings of the body would definitely help her healing. "It will make it a lot easier to visualize. Hopefully."

But if she couldn't heal someone with her miko skills there were always herbs. "Kaede is going to love this book!" Maybe she could even show the book of medicinal herbs to Kikyo. Surely the older priestess would appreciate it as well.

Her lighthearted musings were interrupted by familiar voices.

"Kagome?"

"Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Kagome!"

"Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!" The lightness in her heart bubbled past her lips and she skipped to her friends' sides to greet them properly. "It's so good to see all of you!"

After giggling and catching each other up, Kagome doing some editing on her part, the girls launched into their favorite conversation, Kagome's love life.

"Don't tell me you're still dating that two-timing scoundrel?" Yuka demanded.

Kagome flapped her hand with a laugh. "No! I've already told you I'm not dating Inuyasha! I've moved on. Besides, his ex-girlfriend is around. I think they might hook up again." _At least I _hope_ they do, they deserve to be happy._

"Well good riddance, he wasn't a healthy match for you." Eri proclaimed with a hair-swishing nod to confirm the validity of her statement.

Ayumi looked at her old friend carefully. "But you are interested in someone."

At Kagome's answering blush three squeals of excitement pierced the air. Good thing there were no demons in the area, it hurt Kagome's ears and she didn't even have youkai hearing.

"Let's get a bite to eat!" Yuka commanded with flourish, linking her arm through Kagome's with an impish smile. "We definitely need to sit down and talk about this!"

With astounding speed for humans Kagome was propelled through the crowd of people, hearing her friends politely and not so politely excuse themselves as they bumped their way along to a cozy little restaurant.

An amused smile tickled Kagome's face as her old school friends domineered a table with the ruthless feminine efficiency of dimpled smiles and batted lashes. No one could nay-say such subtle manipulation.

Once the waitress has waddled off with their orders, their pretty smiling faces turned in Kagome's direction. No rookie on the battlefield, Kagome easily recognized the look in her friends' eyes. Well, if she had to confess to someone she at least knew these three couldn't blab.

She cleared her throat and sipped at her water, watching with a smirk hidden in her cup as her friends fidgeted with impatience. They were so easy to tease.

"Come on Kagome!" came Eri's moan.

Yuka nodded, prettily painted nails clicking against the table in her eagerness for gossip. "Spill already girl!"

Ayumi merely waited patiently and Kagome rewarded her behavior with a smile, letting her glass meet the table with a gentle clink. "Well, his name's Sesshoumaru." Their murmurs of appreciation spurred her on, and she described the glory of his physical attributes to her buddies, taking a pleased yet embarrassed type of pride in the way she made them swoon over the man of her affections.

Ayumi was always the most supportive of Kagome's love life, but also the most observant. "He sounds as though he looks a lot like Inuyasha."

Kagome's smile crumbled and her face fell into her hands. Her friends could barely her muffled reply. "I'm a horrible person."

"So you got a selective taste," Eri shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"Wait a second," Yuka murmured, "Ayumi, are you saying that -"

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother." Kagome answered Yuka's unfinished question, soulful brown eyes peered up at her friends to gauge their response. Two dramatic gasps reminded her to add, "Half-brother. But oh my gosh! I'm a horrible person! I've always hated how Inuyasha couldn't pick between me and Kikyo just because we shared a – because we look alike but this is worse, isn't it? I go from one brother to the next!"

"But you moved on from Inuyasha didn't you?" Eri murmured, headed cocked to the side in thought. "So that's different."

"Is it?" Kagome drew pictures in the condensation clinging to her glass of water.

"You _have _moved on from your bad boy, haven't you?" Yuka demanded.

"He's not _my _bad boy," Kagome muttered with an eye roll, before replying, "Yeah, I've moved on. But I still feel horrible."

"Well, would you like this Mr. Tall and Handsome, even if you didn't know the scoundrel?" Yuka continued, making three pairs of eyes turn attentive as they waited for Kagome's answer.

"I _want_ to say yes," Kagome cried, "But what if that's a lie? What if I only like Sesshoumaru because he's a better version of Inuyasha?"

"He certainly sounds like it – oof!"

Ayumi casually removed her elbow from Yuka's side and peered intently at Kagome. "Kagome, you could never do that. You heart is way too pure to be manipulative like that. You always care about a person for who they are as an individual."

"Yeah!" Eri chirped. "You really sound like you care about this guy. Not because he's like Inuyasha though. I think you should give it a shot."

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Eri gave a firm nod, liking how her voice was filled with authority. It sounded impressive and it seemed to perk Kagome up so she continued, "Even though no man is worthy of you, if you think he's all that than you should go for it. You never know what will happen if you don't try."

_Well, he's not necessarily a _man_ but her heart is in the right place. _"Thanks you guys!" Kagome murmured, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay while she offered them a watery smile. "You're the best!"

It was a couple of hours later, sharing stories and laughter that Kagome meandered her way home, arms pleasantly heavy from her productive day of shopping even while her heart was light with purpose. As she fell into her bed a smile graced her features.

Her daiyoukai better watch out, because when she came back she was going to sweep him off his feet.


	36. Day 36

**Day 36:**

An elfin-tipped ear listened to the shuffling of two small feet and the daiyoukai patiently waited. They would approach him eventually. There was no rush. After all, so long as the undead miko remained in the village, the children would be remaining in the cave.

They wouldn't have to be hidden away if he had just been able to crush the priestess's clay throat. A growl remained suppressed in his throat as he once again replayed the events, dissecting every detail.

~x*X*x~

"Sesshoumaru! What the hel-"

"Leave." His hard, clipped voice brooked no argument. But it was a pointless effort. When had his half-brother ever listened to him before?

Inuyasha shouldered his way in between the stoic miko and poisonous daiyoukai. "Back off!"

Sesshoumaru had no hesitation showing his fangs. "She has threatened the pack. She will be punished."

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Inuyasha growled protectively, fingers curling around Tessaiga's hilt.

Sesshoumaru's eyes, which had been locked on the clay miko's face, snapped to his half-brother, sparking lightning. "Had this Sesshoumaru not made it in time _she_ would have killed the kit."

Inuyasha's scowl faltered. His nose twitched as he took in the truth of Sesshoumaru's statement and as his foot pivoted slightly, giving him a better view of the woman under his protection while still shielding her from the perceived threat. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo's gaze slowly left the daiyoukai's snarling face and met the familiar pair of amber eyes that danced in her memories. "The demon speaks true."

"But Kikyo – no. No! This is a lie! He's just a kid. You wouldn't harm a kid!"

"You doubt the truth even she has confessed." Sesshoumaru spat; disgusted he had to share blood with the hanyou before him. Had his half-brother always been such a fool or was he merely blinded by his devotion?

"Shut up!" Inuyasha whipped his head away and back to the miko quickly enough to reprimand his brother before he looked into emotionless brown eyes, giving away nothing. "Kikyo? This is a misunderstanding, right?"

"No." It was short but strong enough to make Inuyasha's blood run cold. He had promised him that he would always protect her. He wanted to keep her happy. He _loved_ her. The Kikyo he knew would never do this.

"But _why_?"

Unmoved by the pain in his voice she spoke with no regret. "Youkai is darkness and it is a miko's duty to purified such darkness from this earth."

Ears pinned back, his tail would have been tucked between his legs if he had one. "But he's just a kid."

A high pitch whine sliced through the air as the soul collectors made their appearance, protectively wrapping themselves around their mistress and breaking Sesshoumaru's silence. "She does not deserve to live, if living is even what it can be called. Step aside Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru will see to her punishment."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru looked upon Inuyasha's outstretched arm, shielding the woman who would have killed a child. His brother was a fool. Hardened gold eyes cut across to the soul collectors and he did not suppress the curl of his lip. Though she may have been discreet about them, only visiting her servants at night, he had still been repulsed. Looking upon them in the light of day only strengthened the urge to sink his claws in them and let their bodies writhe under his poison.

~x*X*x~

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Returning his focus to the present he glanced down at Rin and Shippo's upturned faces. "Rin."

"Rin is sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Shippo's head snapped in her direction, eyes wide and mouth open in protest but Sesshoumaru was faster. "You bear no fault Rin. Explain what happened."

Rin seemed somewhat mollified by her demon lord's statement but was still dejected by what had occurred to answer him right away. Seeing his friend's distress Shippo gave a thick swallow. Sesshoumaru wasn't a bad guy after all, he wouldn't mind if Shippo explained in Rin's place, right? Seeing Sesshoumaru's expectant gaze slide over to him, Shippo pushed back his shoulders.

"I was playing with the other kids when I heard Rin calling to me, so I went to go see what she wanted." Seeing Rin nod dejectedly beside him, he continued. "I had just found Rin when Kikyo came up to us." Shippo's little hands curled into fists, brow burrowing. "She didn't say nothing. She just kind of stared at us."

Rin gave another nod. Shippo was grateful when his friend started to speak, taking the weight of Sesshoumaru's attention off of him. "I asked if she needed anything. And than she nodded but instead of asking us for help she tried to purify Shippo!" Rin frowned in anger rather than sorrow, a scowl attempted to harden her soft, childish features as she looked down at her splayed hands. "I jumped in front of him and I felt something _woosh_ out of me."

"Rin was super brave!" Shippo praised, not wanting his friend to get in trouble for putting herself in harm's way. "And when she did that she smelled all sharp. I couldn't see it because we both fell but she smelled kinda like Mama when she's training."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not at all surprised by the turn of events.

"Kikyo didn't look too happy," Shippo continued. "And than she started saying stuff about how youkai were bad and mikos are meant to purify us."

"And then Lord Sesshoumaru appeared!" Rin chirped, looking up at her hero with awe.

"Yeah!" Shippo cried out, his smile falling away though as he murmured, "Is she gonna try to purify me again?"

Rin's hand shot out to grab hold of Shippo in silent protest while Sesshoumaru gave a shake of his head. "This Sesshoumaru will not let any harm befall you."

Shippo gave his protector a serious look, solemnly bowing in thanks, all the while holding Rin's hand tightly in his.

"Well," Sango spoke up in a light voice, having heard the whole conversation. "It's seems like I'm the only human in this group without spiritual powers!"

Shippo gasped, as the realization suddenly came to him. "You're a miko, Rin!"

Rin's eyes grew wide as she also understood what this meant, looking up to her protector in askance, "So does that mean Rin is like Lady Kagome?"

At Sesshoumaru's nod the children whooped in celebration, proclaiming the 'awesomeness' of Rin's newfound abilities. They bounced over to others, earning Sango and Miroku's praise as well as Jaken's heartfelt grumbles.

Sesshoumaru watched them, even as his eyes were soft upon his charge his youkai pulsed over the cave, marking his presence. After all, the threat had yet to be dealt with.


	37. Day 37

**Day 37:**

Sliding open in one fluid motion, a swirl of chocolate eyes greeted the waking world, focusing on the rising sun. One languid blink hid chocolate eyes and with that blink the trance of stillness was broken, releasing the young miko from her silence. With a contended smile Kagome hummed, reaching over her head to stretch.

"Now that I finally got the hang of it, I really like meditation," Kagome thought as she uncrossed her legs, giving her ankles a pleasant roll before pushing herself to her feet. "I'll get some chores done, eat some breakfast, run a few more errands – can't forget Inuyasha's ramen – and then I should be ready to head back tomorrow!"

Buoyed by her sense of purpose Kagome quietly slipped out of her room, not wanting to wake up the rest of the household. Still, she couldn't stop the slight skip in her step, patting a sleeping Buyo on the head in passing as she made her way outside. The cat gave a grumble of acknowledgement but let the miko head out uninterrupted.

She worked on her chores, bopping around the yard, until her stomach reminded her she needed to eat, sending her back inside. With a smile she greeted her waking family members, chuckling at Souta's zombie-like grunt. Poor thing, definitely not a morning person.

The rest of her day passed without incident, and just as she headed to her room to finish packing her already bulging backpack, she was interrupted.

"Come here Kagome."

Kagome paused mid-step, glancing over her shoulder. Mama's crooking finger had her turning back around and slipping over to the couch.

"Do you need help with something Mama?"

"Hmm."

Kagome blinked in the face of her Mama's scrutiny. Quickly she scrambled to make sure she hadn't gotten herself into trouble without noticing it – it wouldn't be the first time. Oh dear, was Mama going to ask her to _stay_? Inuyasha wouldn't like that. Neither would the kids. And Sango would surely miss her. Sango could be more protective than a youkai when she wanted to be. Kikyo would most likely think she was trying to skip lessons, which didn't sound entirely like a bad idea. And Sesshoumaru would be –

"I think we need to have a talk." Mama patted the couch, more of a demand than an invitation.

"Is everything okay?"

"Is it?"

"I _think_ so…"

Mama reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, a comforting smile easing her daughter's nerves. "Tell me what's on your heart."

Kagome blushed. Mama always knew when something was going on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsking in gentle reprimand Mama gave her hand a squeeze. "Yes you do. Now tell me who it is."

"How do you know it's not Inuyasha?"

Mama's eyes crinkled further. "Because I know you sweetheart."

Mama _did_ know her and always would love her. That reminder was more than enough to loosen Kagome's tongue. At first tentative but then growing in expression and excitement Kagome gave her mother all the details she had shared with her friends, and then some.

Glowing a soft pink Kagome finished with a sigh, and Kagome watched Mama's face carefully. It was hard to tell what she was thinking; Kagome took more after her father's open nature, unlike Mama and Souta. They were happy people but much better at being able to hide their thoughts.

"I can't pretend to completely understand who this male is," Mama murmured softly after Kagome recovered her breath, "Or what he's like. It's a bit hard to meet him personally." Both females chuckled over the truth of this statement before Mama went on, "But one thing I do understand is that if you plan to _court_ this intimidating figure -"

"Mama!"

A smirk was the only acknowledgment Kagome got. "- then you must take it seriously. I find that this Lord Sesshoumaru would not deal with courting lightly."

Kagome's eyes fluttered as her words sunk in. Mama was right of course. If Kagome wanted to try anything romantic, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be the type to try something just for the fun of it. He always committed all or nothing.

_Am I _really _ready for that? I thought I was but…_

"Do you want to be near him?"

Mama's gentle murmur helped prompt Kagome's train of thought in the right direction. Of course she wanted to be around Sesshoumaru. He was safety in a time that was filled with danger. He was stark beauty not only in his looks and actions, but also in his honor and thoughts. Kagome felt her cheeks warm at the thought of watching him train, his strength and beauty only fueled her attraction. Yes, she wanted to be near him.

"Do you want to share everything with him?"

Kagome smiled, that was an easy one. At times she wondered if he minded how much she pestered him, constantly sharing her thoughts, demanding him come look at how cute the kids were, to watch the sunrise. He never pushed her away though. She loved sharing it all with him. And those times when they shared a smile, it felt as though everything was right.

"Do you want to change him?"

Kagome physically startled out of her thoughts, snapping her head up as her wide eyes locked with Mama's familiar, serene face.

"Change Sesshoumaru?"

_Why?_

Sure some people said he was cold, but Kagome knew that wasn't true. He wasn't the most talkative person but Kagome was more than talkative for the both of them. And he had a bit of a dark side, but she had seen him with Rin. He could never hurt those he cared for. This truth was so unshakeable. And really, she could list every trait he had but it didn't matter. He was Sesshoumaru. Why would she _want_ to change the things that made him who he was?

"Will you accept him when he does change?"

Sesshoumaru changing? Didn't this just go against wanting to change him? Kagome shook her head, correcting herself. No, Mama meant change that everyone went though. Growing up and maturing.

A smile like candlelight on a moonless night illuminated her features softly. Standing beside Sesshoumaru, being able to witness firsthand the changes he went through. She wanted that. Not only to watch him but to help him grow.

"Do you trust him?"

With her life? Of course. With the lives of her loved ones, yes. But Mama meant something more than that. Did Kagome trust him with her heart?  
Her eyes fell shut, slipping once again into meditation. Her thoughts that had been clambering over one another in a fight for her attention were gently shushed and tucked away. Leaving her to simply _feel_ for the answer, and it came to her with a strength that was soft but sure.

_My heart is already his._

"I really do love him Mama." Her voice echoed back to her ears in a breathless whisper, her smile was radiant as the confirmation gave her confidence.

Mama looked back at her with a small, knowing smile. Of course. Mama had known it all along. But she merely opened Kagome's eyes to the truth that already lay within her.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

Kagome gave a nod, her smile never faltering in its brilliance. "Yes Mama, I'm playing for keeps."


	38. Day 38

**Day 38:**

Grunting she hauled herself up, slipping a bit under the weight of her backpack. She probably needed a bigger backpack. Where was Inuyasha to give her a lift when she needed it?

Throwing a leg over the edge of the well she paused. Where _was_ Inuyasha? He was usually the first one to greet her. She squinted her eyes but there was no telltale flash of red hair with a flash of foxfire, and she couldn't hear a slap followed by the cry of "Hentai!" She shrugged it off, after all, she hadn't told them how many days she would be gone.

Kagome shouldered her backpack up higher and sent out a pulse of reiki. What? Her head whipped to the village before snapping out to woods in the opposite direction.

"Great, " she muttered to herself, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru probably got into a fight. Stubborn dogs." With a huff she turned away from the village.

It wouldn't take Sesshoumaru long to respond to her flash of reiki, hopefully. She didn't really want lug all her supplies around, but then again. Her feet shuffled a bit, slowing her steps.

Her heart fluttered a bit. She was going to see Sesshoumaru.

Her stomach clenched. She was going to see Sesshoumaru.

Why couldn't this be more simple?

Her head snapped up as a the youkai of her thoughts speed towards her, "Hi Sesshoumaru! How is everyone? I was just – whoa! Sesshoumaru, I can walk just fine."

Kagome looked up at his solemn features, her hands having fallen against his chest. He didn't seem to find her backpack at all cumbersome.

"Hn."

"What's wrong? Did you and Inuyasha get in a fight?"

Sesshoumaru slowed down his steps but didn't relinquish his hold on her, not that Kagome was complaining. Though she would be complaining if he didn't start talking.

"Sesshoumaru, what the heck is going on? Why aren't we heading toward the village and why do I sense a miko presence out here? I didn't think – wait a second! No way! Rin's a miko? Just like you said she'd be. Her reiki must have woken up. Maybe Kikyo can train both of us, that would make it easier to -"

"No."

Kagome blinked up at him in surprise. She tugged at his kimono and met his gaze, unable to help but notice the carefully neutral face he put on. Something wasn't right. "What happened Sesshoumaru?"

In clipped tones he relayed the story, his grip noticeable tighter as she was pressed further against his chest. Though his voice and face gave nothing away his actions spoke for him.

Kagome forced her muscles to relax, pushing away the tension that had overtaken her body and had momentarily ripped out her heart to leave her spiraling in an abyss.

How _dare_ she? _No one_ messed with Shippo. No one messed with Rin. No one.

Kagome clamped down on her reiki that was ready to roar to life.

One important thought kept Kagome sane: _Shippo and Rin are safe._

Kagome exhaled and with it she forced her body into a state of calm. With a slight hum under her breath she nestled her head close to Sesshoumaru's heart, trying to make her aura as soothing as possible. After all, Sesshoumaru was just as protective of his loved ones as she was. And Kagome knew if she felt guilty simply for not having been there then Sesshoumaru must have been feeling horrible.

Obviously the kids were okay or he wouldn't be quite so calm, but he was still upset. She had to hold back her relieved sigh when she heard he didn't kill Kikyo. Of course, she supposed it would have been his right. He was protecting to the pack after all. But if he had killed Kikyo, Inuyasha would have been heartbroken. And, more importantly, Kagome wouldn't have been able to try her idea she had thought of on her few days away.

That idea of Kagome's may have been the biggest thing that now spared Kikyo's life.

That and the fact she hadn't managed to kill Shippo.

"You are not surprised."

Kagome hummed in agreement. "Not really. Angry?" Her fist clenched without thought. "Extremely. But I knew Kikyo was unstable, it was just easy to forget. Kikyo hides it really well but that doesn't change the fact she doesn't have a heart. She's just following her memories. Before she died, it was her duty to kill demons. Her heart changed her mind when she fell in love with Inuyasha. Now that she was brought back she still has her memories, but no heart to guide her. She was just doing what she thought she had to."

Sesshoumaru growled in reprimand, prompting Kagome to continue. "Don't get me wrong. If I had been there when she tried to purify Shippo I wouldn't have hesitated to go at her and take her down. Shippo's _mine_." She shuddered a bit, pressing her face against the reassuring warmth of his body, thrumming with life. The thought of Kikyo having succeeding was surely going to give her a couple of nightmares. But… "But you protected him. Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn." His response rumbled in his chest. Though it was just one syllable Kagome could hear the gentleness in it. "I do not allow harm to befall the pack."

Kagome smiled. "I know." She looked up at him, his eyes once again trained on the path before them. "And you know I can walk right?"

"Hn."

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!"

She grumbled good-naturedly at the twitch of his lips but didn't comment. If he was determined to carry her, Kagome was determined to enjoy it. For the short while it lasted because any moment now –

"Mama!"

"Lady Kagome! You're back!"

"Are you hurt Kagome?"

"Welcome back Lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Hi Shippo! Hi Rin! And don't worry Sango. I'm fine! Hi Miroku, you look well. How has everything been?"

As Sesshoumaru set Kagome back down on her feet, discreetly slipping her bulging backpack off her shoulders, Kagome crouched down in front of Rin and Shippo, commending them in a warm voice, "I hear you two were very brave."

Rin looked down at her shuffling feet, her cheeks turning pink in pleasure and Shippo puffed out his chest. "You should have seen it Mama!"

"Yes, I should have." Kagome murmured, trying to smooth the pucker in her brow. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's all right Lady Kagome," Rin replied graciously, dimpling prettily.

"Yeah! Rin was super brave! And then Lord Sesshoumaru came and -"

Kagome smiled, thankfully the children didn't notice the dimness in her eyes as they retold her their fantastical tale. It was quite a bit more dramatic from their lips than Sesshoumaru's. Sango came up to her side, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Kagome returned it in gratitude. Sango always looked out for her and Kagome – though she could be annoyed by it sometimes – would always be grateful.

Once Rin and Shippo were breathless as the words tumbling from their lips finally came to a halt, Kagome slipped her hand out of Sango's – poor Sango, she hadn't uttered a single complaint no matter how tightly Kagome squeezed – and snatched her two little ones into her arms.

"You two did wonderful."

They giggled with pleasure, giving Kagome a moment to push back her tears. Thank goodness Sesshoumaru had made it in time. With a shaky breath she loosened her arms, letting Rin and Shippo take a step back as she straightened to her feet.

"You were all quite busy while I was away."

"Did you bring us treats, Mama?"

"I did! Come over here and I can get them for you." Kagome beckoned them over to her bag where she promptly dived in headfirst, comically fishing about for the goodies.

One by one she presented everyone the little treats she had found. Candy for the kids, blank sutras for Miroku, and a new kimono for Sango, all pretty and coral. She also had snacks for Ah-Un and Kirara, and a Rubik cube for Jaken to keep him entertained while the kids were busy. Inuyasha's ramen was still tucked away for later.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but Kagome could feel his expectant gaze.

"Do you trust me Sesshoumaru?"

It was after a breathless moment he inclined his head. His eyes never left hers as he watched one of her facial-transforming smiles overtake her features and make her glow, yet she wasn't even using any reiki.

She guided him to a log, gesturing him to sit beside her. She forced herself not to bounce in glee but she could stop beaming at her companion. She reached out for his left arm, pushing up his empty sleeve.

His displeasure at his own slowness of thought, added a bite to his voice. How had he not instantly seen this coming? "No."

"Please Sesshoumaru. Let me do this." She didn't try to persuade him or offer him explanations of how her skills had improved. He had to trust her on this. It was his decision and she couldn't try to make it for him.

She waited, watching him watch her. She let her expressions stay neutral and with slow breathes tried to cleanse her scent. She wanted to heal him, but if he said no, she refused to show him any disappointment.

"Do not push yourself."

Kagome bowed her head, exhaling in a shaky manner but was too pleased to reprimand herself for it. "Thank you."

**A/N: Brownie points to anyone who can recall the first time Sesshoumaru referred to Kagome as "his miko". Happy hunting!**


	39. Day 39 - Part 1

**Day 39:**

"No."

"Come on Sesshoumaru! I can do it!"

"Foolish human! You should listen to Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken! Not now!"

"Kagome, is this really a good idea?"

"Not you too Sango!" Kagome groaned, looking out hopefully over her friends and being met by wary and concerned faces. "Come _on_! I can do this!" Whirling to face the ever-stoic demon lord, hands on her hips she stated with flourish, "I healed your arm, didn't I? That means I can heal Kikyo."

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but if I might point out, that was an arm. What you're proposing to do is _create_ a human body for Lady Kikyo."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed to Miroku, "That was a _demon_ arm, working on humans is a lot easier."

"But a whole _body_?" Sango protested, stomping up to her friend, "Kagome. I admit you're strong. But have you ever heard of any _other_ miko doing this? It could kill you."

Rin gasped, scampering to Kagome's side and clutching at her hand. "Lady Kagome, I don't want you to die."

"I wouldn't die sweetie," Kagome murmured, flashing her friend a glare. Sango didn't seem at all apologetic. "If it was too much I would just stop. I know not to push myself too hard."

"Why do you want to help her Mama?"

Kagome winched at the betrayal in her young kit's voice. This had all gone _so_ much better in her head. She tiptoed over to the cross demon child, glaring at her with resentment and no small touch of hurt. "Because I don't want Kikyo trying to purify any of the demons I love."

Shippo's glare didn't lessen but his brow burrowed in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Here's the thing," she explained, not just to her little one but to all her pack, "Kikyo is dying." Ignoring the very tactless snort she continued, "Her soul is barely tied to the earth anymore. So her memories of how to act and how to be a good miko aren't as strong. Only the strongest things remain. The ones she loved. The ones she hated. What she had been taught to do…"

"Kill demons." Shippo grumbled at her purposeful pause to which Kagome nodded, uncurling her clenched fingers at the thought of how Kikyo had tried to do exactly that.

"Exactly. She is trying to be a good miko, but doesn't remember how to tell good youkai from bad. _But_ if her soul was able to have a _real_ body and a _real_ heart, that might change."

"And if it doesn't change?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

Kagome pushed her shoulders pack, turning to meet his eyes. "Then I will take responsibility for her."

Before Sesshoumaru could properly growl about all the ways this was wrong, Kagome's eyes turned wide. "Please Sesshoumaru. I have to try. Trust me."

Trust.

She watched as his eyes swung to his newly returned left hand, hanging loosely by his side. She had asked for his trust earlier and he had given it, for one simple reason. He trusted her. He may not trust the undead miko or his brother's priorities regarding said miko, but he trusted _his_ miko.

"This is your wish?"

"It is."

He inclined his head, bringing her to her feet. "Monk."

Bowing the monk replied, "I will watch everything here."

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord, we'll do as we usually do."

"Hn. Come," he spoke to Kagome, "This Sesshoumaru will take you to the undead one."

"Thank you." The midday breeze, warm with a gentle caress, carried the whisper meant for his ears alone. "Be good you two, I'll be back soon." And then her presence graced his side, her right hand absently brushing his returned left hand. The sensation so odd after being without it he had to look in her direction to see if she felt the oddness.

The look in her eyes convinced him that she did.

He turned back to focus on the path back to his half-brother's village. Taking pleasure from the warmth of brushing his new hand against hers. She did not shy away as they left the pack safely behind.

The clash of his brother's youkai followed by his approaching scent made the daiyoukai reach his new arm in front of Kagome.

"I know. Inuyasha's coming."

And right on cue the bright red of Inuyasha's fire rat robe flashed before them, familiar amber eyes taking in the situation with a quick glance.

"What the hell? Are you protecting Kagome from _me_?"

"Hn."

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha. He's just being protective. I want to talk with Kikyo, please."

"She wants to talk with ya too," Inuyasha confessed before his head jerked in Sesshoumaru's direction, giving his half-brother's new arm a double take. "But there's now way I'm letting him near her."

Sesshoumaru growled and before Inuyasha could do anything with the hand he had curled around Tessaiga's hilt Kagome declared. "I want to give her a body."

Inuyasha drew up short. It took a moment for him to remember how to close his gaping mouth. "What? You can do that?"

"I want to try."

Silver ears pinned back in hesitation but the temptation was too strong to resist. Taking one more look over his friend and her dangerous protector he gave a grunt of acquiesce. "Keh, fine he can come. But he better not lay a hand on her."

Sesshoumaru leaned low, as Inuyasha turned and walk off, his lips brushing across Kagome's sensitive ear. "I do not like this."

Her scent became pleasantly ripe and dark eyes looked up at him. "I know, so thank you for doing this for me."

_You are mine miko. I do not neglect that which is mine. _"Hn."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously and her tongue flicked out over her lips, drawing his attention to the slight wet sheen now covering her smiling mouth. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"See that you do."

Kagome lips pulled up a touch farther before she sauntered off. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment when all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and away from the village. He didn't hide his displeasure over the fact that she was going to be with the very threat he had failed to eliminate. But he allowed it. For her sake.

It only took a few steps to return to her side, keeping close to her as they drew nearer to the hut the undead miko resided in. Kagome rested a hand on his arm, drawing his icy gaze away from the humble entrance. "I'll be all right."

"She will die by my hand should she attempt any harm against you."

Kagome merely smiled, giving a small shake of her head before she strode into hut. Leaving the displeased daiyoukai to stand guard. Her voice carried to him as clearly as if she stood before him.

"We need to talk."

Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched as a soft voice answered. "Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Congrats to** mfaerie32 **for having found the first time Sesshoumaru referred to Kagome as** _his miko_ **in Chapter 17, on Day 20! Thank you so much to all readers who have made reviews, they truly mean a lot to me and I so enjoy hearing what you like and hearing why I am able to improve on!**


	40. Day 39 - Part 2

**Day 39 – part 2:**

Kagome pushed her way past the flimsy material covering the door, straightening at the sight of the solemn miko before her. Brown eyes so similar in coloring but so different in content met, locking with a solemn intensity.

"We need to talk." This really all had been so much easier in her head.

Kikyo inclined her head. "Indeed."

For a moment Kagome could have sworn she had become a demon as her vision flashed red, but even humans can be blinded by rage.

_She tried to kill my Shippo._

The voice was a like a knife in her gut and Kagome had to resist the urge to rip that knife out and use it on the one who had threatened her son, but Kagome had other plans. And thankfully the knife was only metaphorical, though that did not seem to blunt the sharpness of it's imaginary bite.

Kagome stepped forward, summoning an icy mask as she took her place across from the woman who had become her mentor and now her potential patient. But she was also the person who had threatened her son and so long as Kikyo was clay, Kagome wouldn't be forgetting that little fact any time soon. With an unnecessary twitch of her fingers Kagome smoothed her hakama.

"You are displeased with me."

Kagome nodded curtly. "You tried to purify Shippo." _I shouldn't even be giving you this chance for having done such thing._ "But I'm not here to talk about that."

"Then why are you here?"

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to be answering questions at the moment. Only asking them. "Inuyasha told me you wanted to talk to me, so what did you want to say?"

"I'm dying, so to speak."

"I know." _Maybe I should just let her die._ The dark thought, so vicious and so bloodthirsty, slapped at Kagome's conscious. As much as she wanted to deny it right now, Kagome was still a softhearted woman and a miko of purity and light. It was her duty to help people no matter the circumstances, since few were willing to bear that cross. After all, kindness is burden few are strong enough to shoulder.

Kikyo nodded. "I have too much to do before I can allow that to happen."

Kagome waited and she felt more than saw an expectant air come over Kikyo. "What do you want of me?"

"I wish for you to heal a body for me to take."

Kagome wanted to cringe. _Heal _a body. She knew exactly what that meant. That meant the body had to be already dead. Kikyo would be taking over someone else's body. It made sense, and it would be a lot less work than Kagome trying to _make_ an entirely new body, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Will you not do it?"

Kagome shook her head in confusion, "Would that even work? Healing a new body?"

"It has been done before."

"Oh." Well, Sango had wanted to know if Kagome could do such a thing, and here it was. Putting a soul into a new body could be done.

"I ask again, will you not do it?"

"That's actually why I came here. I wanted to offer to make you a body. It seems like we're on the same page – I mean, we have similar thoughts."

"You wished to help me even when I attacked your demon?"

"Don't talk about him that way." Kagome whispered harshly before forcing herself to take a cleansing breath. "And yes, I want to help you." Kagome wasn't really all that keen on going into the _why_ of all it, as it was she was still a bit conflicted about the matter herself so she hoped Kikyo didn't want her to explain herself.

Kagome shouldn't have been worried.

"Very well. I have already acquired a body, recently deceased and a willing volunteer. Come, I shall take you to it."

Clamping down on her uneasiness, Kagome nodded. She wanted to give Kikyo a new body and if this was the way to do it, so be it. Kagome let the barrier fade as the worst of the meeting had passed. It was something a relief to once again feel the pulse of familiar youkai outside the hut.

"All right. When will we start?"

Kikyo didn't even pause to look at her, already exiting the hut. "Today."

Kagome rose, following the elder priestess's lead and giving a nod of greeting to her two demon companions outside. She couldn't stop to talk though, because both mikos were determined to get this done and over with. Sooner rather than later.

It surprisingly didn't take long to have everything set up and yet, by the time everything was ready night had already fallen. Hushing the land with its darkness and yet welcoming adventure with the light of the waning half-moon. The hut was brightly lit, casting its brilliance upon all the supplies that had been gathered, including the sickly pale body that was soon to be Kikyo's.

Inuyasha had carried Kikyo's new body into the hut with a wary look but a closed mouth, Kagome wondered if her hanyou friend truly knew what was going on. From the looks of it Kikyo had kept him in the dark but after Kagome's little comment earlier - _I want to give her a body_ – she had a feeling he was figuring it out.

Even though Kagome knew in her head that Kikyo was going to use a dead woman's body that didn't stop the wind from being knocked out of her as looked upon a once known face.

Toshimi.

The brand new widower whose husband had died only months ago in a demon raid, leaving her pregnant and alone.

"Her baby?"

Kagome's voice didn't have enough strength to rise above a whisper and even Kikyo seemed to find sympathy in her tone as she replied, "The boy was stillborn and the mother did not make it through the childbirth."

"Her name is Toshimi," Kagome snapped weakly, eyes fastened to sorrowful sight before her. If Kikyo was going to take this Toshimi's body she could at least refer to her by name.

"_Was_ Toshimi. She is Toshimi no more. I was there when her soul left her body and felt it being safely taken into the hands of the kamis. They will protect her well."

"This isn't right. She deserves a proper funeral."

"I had planned to give her such but…" Kikyo's voice gained a slight lilt that made Kagome wonder if this woman had earned Kikyo's respect. Now that would have been something of a miracle to impress the doll named Kikyo. "She knew I was dying and insisted I take her body."

Kagome couldn't help but blink. "Was she a miko?" Only a fellow miko could see the true disarray between Kikyo's soul and the mortal plane. But surely Kagome would have been able to recognize a fellow miko?  
"No, but her family carried the blood of many powerful mikos." Kikyo bowed her head to the lifeless body, "She was wise in life and I shall honor her gift."

Looking at the body of the woman before her who had gone through so much Kagome couldn't help but offer her own small bow of respect. And with that she closed her eyes, cutting off the image of Toshimi and when Kagome opened her eyes again there was no former widow or hopeful mother before her but only a shell of what had been and what now could be.

The skin color was slightly richer, though the hair was a familiar black and the outline of the face was similar, but otherwise Kikyo's new host looked little like the older miko's true form.  
"That will be one of the last things to be healed," Kikyo murmured to herself. It was in a flash of movement too quick for Kagome to properly react that Kikyo smashed her palm against the body's face.

Kagome winced at the crunch and demanded, "Why did you do that? You probably broke all of the bones in her face!"

Kikyo looked at her calmly. "Of course. When you heal the face you will reconstruct the bones so they are in my likeness."

"Oh." That made sense. Kikyo would still want to look like herself after all. Kagome glanced out, wondering if Inuyasha was pacing but Kikyo broke her out of her wandering thoughts.

"Let's begin."

A brief wave of youkai buffeted Kagome's sense, comforting in it's familiarity. She didn't have to worry. If anything went wrong Sesshoumaru would be right outside.

She really hoped nothing went wrong.

Prompted by the rise of blue reiki, Kagome took a deep, cleansing breath, gently guiding her reiki to the surface. Feeling the warmth spread over her and tinge her pink, she knew. It was time.

Guided by the steady voice of her mentor and a glow of blue, Kagome detached herself from reality, leaving behind Inuyasha and her friends, leaving behind the children and Sesshoumaru. Even the trees and wind and very moon faded away. It was only the body, Kagome, and Kikyo, a triangle of unity and strength: death, life, and the in-between.

With the Kamis' blessing Kagome lost herself to her work. Reiki leading her fingers with knowledge older than her mortal body.

She was no longer a sister, daughter, or granddaughter.

She wasn't a mother, friend, or alpha.

She was a warrior of growth and life.

She was a healer.

And by the Kamis she would do what seemed inconceivable. She would bring the dead back to _true_ life. For she was Kagome, the enigma and exception. And she refused to let mere earthly laws stand in her way.

* * *

**A/N: Ah my sweetlings, I am so pleased by everyone's responses to Kagome giving Kikyo this undeserved gift. Trust me, I know how you feel. By the way, this has long been past due but my outside life has just kept me a little to busy to remember, I am bumping up the story's rating to T. After all, some of the fighting scenes can be a little icky from time to time, and there are going to be some spicy scenes between a certain couple eventually. But no lemons! Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**


End file.
